Un viaje a las estrellas (GotG: El Cristal Libussa)
by Kenya Bourne
Summary: Eres una chica universitaria que ama ver las estrellas, como hobby y más que nada para relajarse de cosas académicas. Una noche eres secuestrada por un mapache que habla y un árbol que camina y solo dice tres palabras. Adivina cuáles son. Van a llevarte a su líder, ¿qué quiere él de ti?. —La mayoría de los personajes aquí aparecen no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

**Tras varias veces de ver Guardianes de la Galaxia y leer nuevamente el cómic se me ocurrió escribir un fic donde se nos de la oportunidad de conocerlos, más al guapísimo de Star-Lord XD ya tenía la idea hace mucho pero hoy se me dio la inspiración necesaria para plasmar la idea. Junté nuevamente cosas del cómic y la película, espero no llegar a confundir.**

**Enserio espero y les guste y quieran que continúe u.u **

**Acepto comentarios y críticas constructivas:)**

**Gracias de ante mano por leer ;D**

* * *

Las estrellas estaban hermosas. Las observas detenidamente desde la azotea de tu casa. Ya son altas horas de la noche pero realmente no te importa, al igual que el frío que esa en noche se presenta. Acomodas tu sudadera y sigues con tu observación.

—Cariño, ya es muy tarde— dice tu padre desde dentro de la casa. Su rostro está adormilado y te mira con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Sí, ya voy — respondes sin mirarlo.

—Hace frío.

-Nah ...

—Mañana tienes un examen — está tratando de convencerte de entrar a casa.

— ¿Y qué? Es sábado.

—Pero es un examen, no me importa si vale mucho o no, si será en sábado o en navidad, vete a dormir— insiste, esta vez parece molesto.

Sueltas un suspiro cansado.

—Está bien, en cinco minutos entro.

Tu padre te mira, analizándote para ver si dices la verdad.

Finalmente eres lo suficientemente convincente, asiente y se retira a su cuarto.

—...multiplicados por diez...— murmuras para ti con una sonrisa traviesa y vuelves a ver las estrellas con tus binoculares.

¿Qué será vivir allá arriba? Te preguntas. Quizá allá no haya escuelas ni exámenes tontos en sábado. Sería perfecto vivir en el espacio. Podría ver las estrellas de cerca sin necesidad de usar binoculares.

Te pierdes en tus pensamientos espaciales y no te das cuenta que algo o alguien se acerca a tus espaldas. Una ráfaga de aire fresco golpea tu rostro y tu cabello comienza a moverse libremente, acomodas bien tu sudadera para que el frío no se cole.

Entonces sientes la presencia. Piensas que debe de ser tu padre. Te giras y ves la puerta cerrada, lo que te sorprende.

— ¿Papá? — preguntas a la nada. Nadie te responde. Te encoges de hombros y vuelves a tu observación pero unos rasguños en el suelo te interrumpen.

Miras de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero esta vez miras hacia abajo.

Es un mapache.

Te sorprendes al ver al mamífero. Nunca habías visto uno libre en la ciudad, sólo a las afueras.

—Hola amiguito — saludas sin reponerte de la sorpresa, mientras el animal se acerca sigilosamente hacia a ti y suelta unos chillidos. —. ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntas agachándote un poco para tratar acariciar su cabeza, pero este responde hostilmente, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, cuando de nuevo otra presencia se forma a tus espaldas sin que te des cuenta. Tu celular vibra en tu bolsillo. —. Espera…— dices al mapache, como si fuera a responderte. Notas que es un mensaje de tu ex novio. Por favor, como si no hubiera hecho suficiente daño ya. Por su culpa has dejado de creer en el amor. Decides ignorarlo, guardas el teléfono en el bolsillo y prestas de nuevo tu atención al desorientado mapache.

El suelo iluminado tenuemente por la luna se fue oscureciendo y llama tu atención, giras tu cabeza para ver la razón, de inmediato piensas que es una nube, pero no es así, observas un tronco enorme que tiene largas ramas que parece son sus brazos.

Tu garganta se cierra y te prohíbe gritar por el asombro de una cosa así.

—Ya la tenemos Groot — dice una voz, parece venir del mapache. Devuelves la mirada a este y efectivamente es él quién había dicho esa frase, además ya no estaba en cuatro patas, sino en dos y está apuntando una grande y exagerada arma que en tu vida habías visto.

De nuevo piensas en gritar cuando el árbol te toma en sus ramas y una descarga eléctrica azota tu cuerpo dejándote inconsciente.

.

Abres los ojos de par en par. Sientes tu cuerpo muy adolorido. Tratas de incorporarte y entonces recuerdas el sueño tan loco que tuviste anoche. Un árbol viviente y un mapache que hablaba. Sonríes por esa estupidez y de inmediato sientes unos ojos que te observan penetrantemente.

Tu pecho se contrae del susto. El árbol de tus sueños está al frente tuyo y parece estar sentado, te das cuenta que estás en una jaula, en un lugar desconocido y lo suficientemente iluminado para lastimar tu vista.

—Yo soy Groot — dice el árbol, tanquilo. Parece estar saludando, pero tú estás demasiado sorprendida y asustada para responder.

—Yo soy...— haces el intento de responder, pero una voz los interrumpe.

—Ya dejen de presentarse, que aburridos — dice el mapache, lo observas, ahora lleva ropa y está en dos patas como un humano.

— ¡¿Eres un mapache que habla?! — exclamas sorprendida y el mamífero parece molestarse.

Frunce el ceño y empuña el arma que cargaba en su pequeña espalda.

— ¿Qué dijiste terrícola? No me hables con palabras que no entiendo.

Instintivamente cierras tus ojos y levantas tus manos como protección contra el arma, por si llegaba a disparar, pero esa defensa no serviría de nada.

—No, no, no, no quise ofenderte, yo…

—Yo soy Groot — dice el árbol, lo que te sorprende y saca de onda. El mapache baja el arma a regañadientes.

—Cierto — responde el mapache sin mirar al árbol. -. Te has salvado, Star-Lord te quiere viva.

— ¿Q-quién es Star-Lord? — preguntas nerviosa y confundida.

El mapache suelta una carcajada. El árbol menea la cabeza, como si le pesara la actitud de su amigo o tu pregunta, o quizá eran ambas.

—Yo soy Groot — dice como si estuviera regañando al mapache, y éste deja de reír. Toma una bocanada de aire y tú sigues confundida. No entiendes por qué reía, o porqué este tal Star-Lord te quiere viva, o simplemente porqué estás ahí y no en la azotea de tu casa.

—Sí, sí, aguafiestas — dice el mapache al árbol, a Groot. —. Tú, terrícola — ahora se dirige a ti y nerviosa le prestas atención. —. Cuando estés frente a él procura llamarlo Star-Lord o fingir que has oído hablar de él, si no destruirás su pequeño orgullo.

Confundida, asientes con la cabeza.

— ¿En dónde estoy? — preguntas observando el lugar.

—En una nave — responde el mapache indiferente.

—Una nave, wow — sueltas sarcástica, eso no te dice nada. Podría ser un avión, o un barco, incluso un auto, esa palabra es un sinónimo de aquellos vehículos.

El mapache se golpea su peluda frente con su pata, o mano.

—Ugh, ¡una nave espacial! — exclama en un tono molesto.

Te sorprendes. Lo miras atónita. ¿Está hablando enserio?

—Una nave que navega por el espacio y que tiene muchas…

— ¡Sí, sí, ya entendí, entendí! — interrumpiste levantando la voz. —. Solo que… ¿por qué me llevan a mí? Digo, somos billones de gentes y me tuvieron que llevar a mí — dices haciendo énfasis.

El mapache te mira y parece estar pensando una respuesta.

—Yo que sé — responde finalmente y un poco altanero —. Él quiso que viniéramos por ti — te da la espalda y comienza a caminar por la habitación. —. No entiendo por qué no vino él a buscarte, tal vez tenga más paciencia para responder tus preguntas, son muy estúpidas ¿sabes?...

Está hablando demasiado. Te recargas en la pared y sueltas un suspiro. De cierta forma terminaste como prisionera en una nave extraterrestre y te cuesta creerlo.

Recuerdas el mensaje de tu ex. Tomas tu teléfono. Presionas el botón con el que se desbloquea la pantalla y esta no responde. Te sorprendes. Presionas más veces y el teléfono sigue sin responder. Dejas presionado el botón de encendido y no funciona. Está muerto.

— ¡Hey! —exclama el mapache al verte con el teléfono en la mano. Tú te sorprendes y lo miras con esa expresión, además de un poco de miedo. —. Groot, ¿no la registraste?

—Yo soy Groot — Groot se encogió de hombros.

— ¡No, no, no! — los interrumpes para explicar, tienes miedo que hagan algo en tu contra. —. No es un arma, es un celular… para… ¿comunicarse? Pero no funciona…

Los seres parecen comprenderte y se calman, al menos el mapache.

— ¿Un comunicador? ¿Puedes comunicarte con tus refuerzos de la tierra con esa cosa obsoleta?

De cierta forma te sientes ofendida. Recuerdas que ellos tienen mucha tecnología, al menos lo sabes por las armas sofisticadas que has visto portar en él. El teléfono o _comunicador _que creíste era de última moda, es un dinosaurio para ellos.

—No, no funciona — respondes.

El mapache se vuelve a dar la media vuelta. Te preguntas si tiene nombre.

—Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? — dices antes de que el mamífero cruce la puerta, parece que va a irse.

El mapache voltea a verte y se piensa en responderte o no.

—Mis amigos me dicen Rocket.


	2. Chapter 2 El primer encuentro

**Buenas noches, escribí otro capítulo para tal vez hacerlo un poco más interesante jeje, espero y les guste y quieran continuación n_n**

* * *

—Rocket...— repites y tratas de memorizarlo, no es que fuera muy difícil de recordarlo. Pones tus manos en las rejas y recargas tu rostro en ella.

Él se va y te quedas sola con Groot, que no deja de mirarte.

—Hola Groot — lo saludas nuevamente, él asiente y dice su típica frase:

—Yo soy Groot.

Ya no te sorprende que sólo diga eso. Lo miras, lo analizas.

—Solíamos tener un árbol en la casa — comienzas a hablar, Groot te pone toda su atención. —. Pero luego se secó y quedó como tú.

Groot parece ponerse triste y lo notas, de inmediato quieres aclararlo.

—Pero tú eres más bonito, eres el árbol más lindo que he visto — agregas con una sonrisa y Groot se alegra.

Mantienes tu sonrisa pero luego recuerdas a tu familia. Te sientas en el suelo, abrazando tus piernas.

¿Ya habrán notado que no estás?

Quizás. Tu papá va a matarte. Y tus maestros también, te escapaste de ese examen. No era obligatorio, te repites, pero no te convence, tendrás que pagarlo y presentarlo algún otro día. Claro, si es que regresas a la Tierra.

Miras a Groot, parece estar jugando con un brote en su brazo. Sueltas una leve carcajada, te parece muy gracioso e inocente.

Él te mira. Te sientes incómoda por un momento.

La puerta se abre nuevamente y miras hacia abajo, pensando que era Rocket quien entraba pero te sorprendes al notar unas botas negras altas y unas delgadas piernas en lugar del cuerpo de un mapache, subes la mirada y notas que es una mujer la que está parada en la puerta. Una mujer de color verde y mirada penetrante.

—Así que... ¿tú eres el paquete? — dice mirándote de pies a cabeza, dándote la impresión que eres poca cosa.

— ¿Ajá? — respondes y ella sigue mirándote. Sus brazos están en forma de jarra sobre su cintura dando la impresión de chica ruda.

—Ah, ya se conocieron—interrumpe Rocket. Diriges tu mirada a él, pero ella no se despega de ti, sientes que no le pareces de confianza. —. Ella es Gamora, la mujer más peligrosa de la galaxia, no la hagas enojar — informó Rocket, tomando unas cosas que estaban en unas cajas a lado de tu jaula, pero muy lejos de tu alcance.

—Ok...— respondes algo nerviosa, dirigiendo nuevamente tu mirada a Gamora.

Otra persona pasa detrás de ella, pero no se detuvo con ellos. Los pasó por alto, tiene mejores cosas que hacer. Rocket lo vio.

— Él era Drax — dice el mapache apuntando la puerta. —. También puede matarte, no te confíes.

Te quedas callada, realmente eso te dio miedo.

Gamora parece aburrirse y se retira, no sin antes darte un último vistazo.

Rocket también se encamina a la puerta y sientes que no quieres que se vaya.

— ¡Oye!— exclamas y él se detiene. Te sorprende, pensaste que te pasaría por alto. Ahora debes buscar una buena razón para continuar la conversación—. ¿Qué… quiere de mi Star-Lord?— preguntas lo primero que se te viene a la mente.

Rocket se encoge de hombros y camina, pero vuelves a detenerlo.

— ¡Oye, oye! ... tengo hambre, ¿podrías darme algo?

Él lo piensa, te mira y analiza si lo que dices es verdad.

—Ahora regreso — responde y se va.

Sueltas un suspiro y miras a Groot, él no se va ni se mueve, es como tu guardia personal.

Luego de cinco minutos, Rocket regresa con un plato de comida, muy extraña. Es verde y le escurre algo que parece mermelada de fresa.

No puedes evitar poner cara de asco.

—Es lo único que había en la nevera...— dice y luego ve tu cara. —. ¿Qué? Está muy sabroso, no me digas que... ahhh cierto, eres una terrícola, lo único que comen es pizza, lo siento aquí no hay de eso.

Te sientes ofendida. Tomas el plato y quieres mostrar que puedes comer platillos alienígenas por más raros que se vean.

—Gracias señor amargado— respondes tomando el extraño cubierto para empezar a comer, pero no quitas tu mirada de él.

— ¿Ah, si te lo vas a comer? Si lo vomitas terrícola, tú lo limpias, ¿ok?

— ¡Ok!— dices decidida, Rocket se cruza de brazos y te observa.

Miras el platillo, se te revuelve el estómago sólo de verlo. Pero tienes hambre y es lo único que hay, además, eres muy orgullosa para que Rocket se salga con la suya.

Partes un pedazo y el olor que desprende te marea, quieres parar pero a la vez no. Lo tomas y sostienes a unos centímetros de tu boca, la abres nerviosa e indecisa, miras a Rocket por el rabillo del ojo y parece disfrutar lo que ve.

Cierras los ojos y metes el cubierto en tu boca, comienzas a masticar lentamente, tratando de no vomitarlo y luego lo tragas.

Abres los ojos y Rocket, al igual que Groot, espera tu reacción.

La verdad es que te ha gustado, tiene un sabor a pollo, o algo parecido.

—Mmmm, sabe a pollo — se lo haces saber a Rocket, quien se sorprende y parece haber perdido una apuesta consigo mismo.

— ¿Qué sabe a qué? Ah, olvídalo, disfrútalo terrícola. — decide no tomarle mucha importancia y se dirigiea la salida.

—Claro que lo haré — respondes con la boca llena, diciéndole adiós con una mano. — ¿Quieres?— ofreces a Groot, él niega con la cabeza.

Bueno, lo tienes solo para ti.

De inmediato acabas el platillo, estaba delicioso, quizá un poco mejor que la pizza.

_No juzgues un libro por su portada_. Piensas, aunque obvio no era un libro...

Dejas el plato a un lado y vuelves a recargarte en la pared. Te estabas aburriendo, bastante. Aunque había un extraño sentimiento en tu interior. Miedo, nerviosismo, curiosidad, emoción, todo revuelto.

Sigues preguntándote quién es ese Star-Lord, sobre todo cómo dio contigo. Piensas que Groot podría responderte pero recuerdas que solo dice "Yo", "soy" y "Groot". No serviría de nada. Empiezas a hacer una lista de las preguntas con las que bombardearas a Star-Lord cuando lo conozcas.

De pronto, la nave se sacude y rápido te sostienes de las paredes, asustada, miras a Groot, que se ha levantado y te dice con una seña que esperes. Asientes y tratas de calmarte. Quizá las naves espaciales también tenían turbulencias como los aviones en la Tierra.

Gamora entra a la habitación y abre la jaula. Te levantas y la miras a los ojos, es menos de una cabeza más alta que tú.

—Llegamos a Xandar — informa de manera seria y dura. — . Estamos en tierra firme.

Asientes. Comienzas a caminar y Groot y Gamora van detrás de ti, hasta que Gamora se adelanta y te escolta desde el frente.

Caminan por un pasillo y se detienen en una puerta donde entraba mucha luz, Gamora sale y no te espera.

La luz del exterior te sega unos momentos, bajas con cuidado las escaleras mientras observas el lugar. Es impactante.

Hay edificios muy altos y de aspecto futurista, varias naves de distintas formas y tamaños surcan los cielos y también hay bastante gente, parecen de diferentes razas alienígenas.

Rocket, Gamora y el que piensas es Drax te esperan abajo. Éste último es verde y lleva su torso desnudo, tiene una cara de pocos amigos.

Los miras con cara de _"¿ahora qué?_ " y el mapache comienza a caminar hacia el mar de gente.

Todos lo siguen y tú haces lo mismo, además no es como si tuvieras otra opción qué elegir.

—Ah ah...— dice Rocket dándose la media vuelta y caminando hacia ti. Te sorprendes un poco. Él toma algo de su cinturón y luego lo coloca en tu muñeca izquierda, rápidamente, como si fuera un imán, tu otra muñeca se juntó y fue rodeada por una luz azul. Haces un ligero intento de salir de esa luz pero es imposible, son esposas, muy… muy modernas.

Miras a Rocket con cara de "_¿y esto por qué?_"

—No quiero que te pierdas, tampoco voy a estarte buscando o quiero que hagas una estupidez de tomar el arma de alguien y amenazarnos.

Lo miras incrédula. No habías pensado en eso.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Rocket — dices en un tono irónico y Rocket no te contesta, continúa caminando.

Caminas con una mueca en tu rostro. Miras a tu izquierda, Drax está ahí, a tu derecha, está Gamora, y no hace falta mirar atrás, sientes los fuertes pasos de Groot.

Entran a un edificio que tiene una gran estrella enfrente. Parece importante. Gente entra y sale de ahí, y hay guardias con un extraño uniforme.

El lugar es igual o más asombroso adentro que afuera. Lo miras cautivada, es en su totalidad blanco y muy espacioso, no se diga elegante. De cierta forma crees que es una estación de policía.

— ¿Dónde está Peter? — pregunta Rocket a un guardia, prestas atención, el guardia asiente y camina hacia la izquierda del lugar, todos lo siguen.

Las puertas se abren como lo hacen las del súper mercado, entran y ves una mesa de vidrio, con hologramas por todos lados. Un hombre con el mismo uniforme del guardia y otro chico rubio están ahí.

No evitaste sentir nervios. Sientes que tu corazón quiere salirse de tu torso, tienes miedo y comienzas a sudar.

Pasas saliva y tratas de ver el rostro del rubio.

¿Él sería Star-Lord? ¿O sería el otro de allá?

— ¡Hey, Pete!— exclama Rocket, lo miras a él y luego buscas al tal Pete.

— ¡Ah, amigos, están aquí! — gritó el rubio, y eso te asusta más de lo que estás.

Se levanta de la silla dónde estaba y va hacia ustedes.

Lo observas caminar hacia ti, de cierta manera sientes que tus piernas tiemblan.

Lleva una chaqueta roja que lo hace ver un tipo rudo y unos pantalones ajustados. No parece un hombre malo. Es más, trata de aparentar ser uno seguro de sí mismo.

Se posa frente a ustedes y los mira, comenzando con Rocket, luego a Groot, Gamora y Drax. Fue rápido y con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego te mira a ti. Tú también estas mirándolo a sus ojos oliva.

—Hola señorita— dice sin quitar su sonrisa y con un toque de galantería.

— ¿Tú eres Star-Lord?— respondes confusa, arqueando una ceja. Él se sorprende, parece sacarse de onda.

—Espera tú… tú… ¿sabes quién soy yo? — dice sorprendido, entrecerrando los ojos y posando una mano en su cintura. Notas como Rocket se golpea la frente con su pata y Gamora suelta un bufido. —. Es decir, ¡Así es! ¡Yo soy Star-Lord!

Agrega y ahora tú eres la que está sacada de onda.

—Ok— murmuras para ti misma. Estas pensando que este tipo debe estar loco.

Él te mira y sabe lo que piensas. Su intención de impresionar ha fallado. Baja su mirada a tus manos esposadas.

—Rocket — dice con las manos en la cadera.

— ¿Qué? — responde el mamífero.

Star-Lord apunta hacia tus manos y Rocket las mira. Tu solo estas callada y observando con cara de póker.

—Se llaman esposas — responde tranquilo. —. Y sirven para mantener juntas las manos de las personas e inmovilizarlas…

— ¡Sí ya sé! — interrumpe el rubio alzando la voz. —. ¿Pero por qué se las pusiste a ella? Ósea, ¿tú crees que esta mujer va a dañar a alguien?

Abriste tu boca para protestar, de cierta forma te sentiste ofendida, estaba diciéndote débil. Pero él sigue hablando.

—Pues no, pero debí ponerle un bozal, hace preguntas muy estúpidas — dijo indiferente y Star-Lord puso su mano en frente, no podía creer todo lo que te había hecho Rocket.

Tú ya dejaste de sentir ofensa alguna, ya estás comenzando a acostumbrarte. Y entonces notas que el miedo se ha ido, pero la curiosidad sigue ahí.

Estás rodeada de un grupo de idiotas, comenzando por su líder.

—Suéltala por favor, y retírate… ¡Gracias! — finaliza Star-Lord con un tono sarcástico. Drax y Gamora se van, Rocket te quita las esposas. Ya que estás libre, te despides de Groot, y él también lo hace. También el hombre que acompañaba al rubio en la mesa se retiró.

Estando asolas con Star-Lord, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Él te sonríe como un bobo y tú lo miras con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Hola otra vez — dice y tú le respondes con una patada en la entrepierna.


	3. Chapter 3 Star-Lord

**Hola! x3 Sé que algunas cosas les parecerán extrañas al leer, pero prometo que se aclararán al avanzar la historia. Es solo por meter suspenso (? jajá.**

**Gracias por leer! :'D**

* * *

Mientras Peter se encuentra retorciéndose de dolor, tus sales corriendo a la puerta, pero esta no se abre, por lo que corres al extremo de la mesa lejos de él. Peter te sigue con las manos en su entrepierna, tratando de detenerte.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera, no huyas!— grita caminando con trabajo.

— ¡No!— gritas y te recorres en la mesa para que no te atrape.

— ¡Sí, ven acá!— exclama tratando de atraparte.

— ¡No hasta que me digas qué estoy haciendo aquí y quién demonios te crees para que mandes a un mapache y a un árbol a secuestrarme a mi casa!— tomas unos papeles y plumas de la mesa y se los avientas. Él los esquiva, ya superó un poco el golpe, pero no logra esquivar una pluma que le da directo en la frente.

— ¡Au! ¡Está bien!— grita levantando sus manos, para tratar de detenerte. — ¡Voy a decirte todo, pero tienes que calmarte!

— ¡Ni de chiste!

Ambos están histéricos, armando demasiado alboroto y Peter lo sabe y los Nova Corps también.

— ¡Es imposible que me pidas que me calme!

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé!— sigues aventándole cuanta cosa encuentras. —. ¡Si dejaras de lanzarme cosas me dejarías explicarte!

Entonces quedas completamente inmóvil y estas levitando. Te asustas, estás envuelta en una luz amarilla. Peter te mira y suelta un bufido, ha pasado lo que no quería.

—_Terrano, quedas arrestado por alterar el orden en la institución_ — dice una voz a través de una especie de altavoz. Estás sorprendida pero también sigues molesta, que no te importa que hayas sido arrestada.

.

Bueno, ahora te importa. Estás esposada de las muñecas y tobillos, sentada en una extraña silla con las manos enterradas en tu regazo.

Estás en un cuarto oscuro, ligeramente iluminando tu sitio.

Miras al frente, a la nada, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en tu rostro.

Tenías que sacar tu lado salvaje, te reprochas.

Ahora estabas arrestada en un planeta extraño. Al demonio el expediente en blanco.

Una puerta se abre y entra el tipo que previamente golpeaste y un guardia.

No lo miras ni de reojo, estás demasiado enojada.

Star-Lord se sienta frente a ti y el guardia se posa a un lado.

Sigues sin mirarlo.

—Oye...— dice tratando de hacer que lo mires. Falla y continúa. —. Siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto. No estuvo en mi plan... sólo quería tenerte aquí y protegerte.

Eso llama tu atención.

— ¿Protegerme?— dices mirándolo a los ojos, sin cambiar tu expresión.

—Seh, mira, sé que no comprendes nada pero perdiste explicaciones y te las voy a dar.

— ¡Aleluya!— exclamas dejándote caer en el asiento y extendiendo las piernas.

Él pone sus manos en la mesa y las mira. Hace que el lugar se llene de suspenso y misterio.

—Eres la elegida.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio lo rompes con una carcajada y él te acompaña.

—Sí ya se, muy estúpido— dice meneando la cabeza. —, no, no eres la elegida, bueno sí, pero no.

Te recuperas y vuelves a tu antigua expresión.

—Dime quién eres tú y qué hago aquí — dices seria.

—Soy Star-Lord y fuiste arrestada por alterar el orden público, ¿no te acuerdas?

Responde y tú frunces más el ceño.

Peter se siente regañado y juega con sus dedos. Sabe que quieres la verdad, está pensando en cómo comenzar.

—Soy Peter Quill, y mi planeta natal es la tierra... los tipos que te trajeron aquí y yo somos los Guardianes de la Galaxia... ya sabes, guardamos la… galaxia... bueno, yo soy su líder — comienza a contar, tu prestas atención. —. Curiosamente yo te estaba observando y... ¿recuerdas aquella alienación de estrellas y planetas y ese asunto?

Asientes sospechando, casi pasas por alto lo primero que dijo cuando él continuó.

—Bueno, pues... cierto asteroide… el asteroide Libussa pasaba por ahí y chocó con varias estrellas, algunos de sus cristales se desprendieron, la mayoría se desintegró con el frío del espacio, pero sólo un fragmento logró llegar sano y salvo a la tierra — Peter apunta con su dedo índice tu pecho.

Específicamente el collar que rodea tu cuello.

Levantas tus manos para tocarlo por encima de la ropa. Lo miras a los ojos.

— ¿Lo quieres? Es tuyo, no me importa, ¿puedo regresar a la Tierra?, tengo un aburrido examen que presentar.

—No, no, yo no quiero tu collar, pero ellos sí.

Te muestra una tableta y de ahí aparece un holograma, mostrando una flota de naves extraterrestres, eran bastantes. Te sorprendes, supones que ellos sí querían el collar, cueste lo que cueste.

—Aún no saben que escapaste de la tierra —dice Peter al ver tu rostro. —. Pero cuándo lo sepan, te buscarán en cada estrella.

No sabes qué responder, solo te quedas callada.

—Mis padres...— sueltan tus labios, tienes miedo que esos seres les hagan algo por tu culpa.

—Estarán a salvo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los badoon sólo te quieren a ti, tarde o temprano sabrán que dejaste la tierra, entrando o no en ella y comenzarán la búsqueda por la galaxia.

— ¿Cómo sé qué puedo confiar en ustedes?

—Por qué nosotros somos los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

.

Estas en las afueras del edificio, tus muñecas duelen después de estar tanto tiempo esposadas. Peter logró que el Nova Corp te dejara libre y perdonara el desastre que hiciste en su salón.

Genial, ahora le debes una cosa más.

Estás incómoda. Drax está a tu lado, Groot al otro. Casi no tienes espacio en la banca. Todos están comiendo una fruta extraña, te ofrecieron pero te negaste, y ahora te arrepientes, parece deliciosa.

Rocket hablaba con Gamora sobre alguien o algo llamado "Milano", prestas atención y supones es el nombre de una nave.

Star-Lord aparece de pronto.

—Subamos a la nave — dice apuntando una estacionada junto al edificio. La nave tiene detalles en naranja y azul que llaman tu atención. Quizás esa era _Milano. _

— ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntas levantándote.

—Iremos a ver a un amigo — responde Peter, caminando a la nave, no muy convencido y claro que tú tampoco lo estás.

—_ ¿Amigo?_— repites. Peter asiente, deja que subas primero, seguido de ti Gamora y el resto de los Guardianes.

Te asombras al ver la nave por dentro, es bonita para ti, ya que nunca habías subido a naves extraterrestres y cualquiera te asombra bastante.

La cabina tiene varios asientos que pueden pilotear la nave. Tú los observas y ves a Rocket subirse a uno y a Drax en otro.

— ¿Dónde me siento? ¿También estaré en una jaula?— dices con los brazos en forma de jarra esperando a que Peter cerrara la compuerta y entrara.

Él mira a Rocket con el ceño fruncido, éste solo se encoge de hombros.

—Ven, te enseñaré la nave, pero primero...— se acerca a ti y te sienta en un asiento que se te hace cómodo, mejor que el duro y frío suelo.

La nave se sacude un poco y supones está elevándose. Si hubieras estado de pie hubieras caído, ahora entiendes por qué Peter te sentó.

—Está bien, ya puedes levantarte — dice tomando tu mano y ayudándote a levantarte. Sientes una sensación extraña al tomar su mano, pero la pasas por alto. Quizás es porque es el único contacto humano que has sentido en ese tiempo.

— ¿Escuché que se llama Milano? — preguntas caminando a su lado.

—Así es, es mi confiable Milano— responde, detiene su paso y se queda pensando.

Vuelve a caminar y con una seña te pide que le sigas, le haces caso y vas detrás de él, saliendo de la cabina , pasan por un pequeño pasillo y el levanta una escotilla del suelo, sólo te quedas parada viendo.

Eran unas escaleras, el baja primero y luego lo sigues, no muy confiada, ¿a dónde llevan esas escaleras?

—Debes estar cansada — dice Star-Lord antes de que bajes por completo. Abandonas las escaleras y te paras detrás de él, con las manos en la cintura, el continúa. —, aquí puedes descansar, me disculpo si viajaste todo el camino en una jaula.

Miras el lugar, parece ser una doble habitación, hay una mesa con planos y cosas raras arriba de ella, y al fondo parece ser la habitación de Peter. Lo supones por la decoración. Hay una cama pegada a la pared, enfrente un estéreo, pero algo antiguo, tenía muchos artículos terrestres, muñecos y uno que otro póster. Tú lo observas todo detenidamente, sin tocar.

—Trolls — dices sonriente al ver el muñeco con cabellos muy prendidos y de color verde.

Peter ríe.

— Sí.

Terminas de ver y te giras a ver a Peter, él sigue donde estaba, sin moverse.

— ¿Y dónde voy a descansar? ¿El suelo?— preguntas con las manos en la cintura.

—No, no, — responde Peter haciendo un ademán, él camina y te señala su cama. —. Puedes descansar ahí, llegaremos en algunas horas.

Te dice buscando las palabras para que entiendas, la duración del viaje era medido en un extraño sistema métrico alienígena, que obvio no entenderías.

Asientes y miras la habitación, diciendo indirectamente que quieres estar sola.

—Ok...— Peter junta sus palmas y le prestas atención. —, iré con el grupo.

Asientes de nuevo y Peter sin más se retira de la habitación, subiendo las escaleras y dejándote ahí. El sonido de la escotilla cerrándose te indica que estás completamente sola.

Te tiras en la cama, abrazas la almohada de Peter y comienzas a llorar. A desahogarte por todo lo que ha pasado.

Piensas que eso es un sueño, que nadie de ellos es real. Que son cosas que tu mente creó, pero luego recuerdas que ellos saben de aquel collar y que no piensan que estás loca.

La gente de la tierra a quien le habías contado eso te creía demente.

No confías por completo en ellos. Es porque apenas los conoces. Además, aun no te cabe en la cabeza que estés en el espacio.

Entre sollozos abrazas fuerte la almohada de Peter y de la cercanía crees que ésta desprende su olor, aunque no lo hayas abrazado antes, solo lo supones y piensas que de cierta manera te agrada la fragancia.

Tus párpados húmedos por las lágrimas se cierran poco a poco y caes en un profundo sueño.

En la penumbra, despiertas y éstas en casa. Pero al parecer no recuerdas nada de tu secuestro espacial. Te levantas como siempre y te alistas para la escuela, bajas las escaleras y escuchas la conversación de tus padres. De pronto sientes una alegría inmensa, como si te alegraras después de mucho tiempo de no verlos.

Sonríes y ellos también lo hacen, pero esa sonrisa se fue transformando poco a poco en una sádica, tus padres se convierten en horribles monstruos verdes que se acercan a ti con enormes manos que parecen garras, comienzas a gritar. Tú grito te lleva a otro lugar, al día que el fragmento del asteroide cayó en tus manos y todo cambió.

Es como si revivieras el momento. Entras a tu habitación escondiendo el fragmento en tus ropas y corres a avisarle a tu novio, ya que era una persona muy importante para ti y con quien disfrutabas compartirle cosas.

Pero ahí la historia se distorsiona. Tus padres y tu novio entran a la habitación y te piden amablemente el cristal. Tú, extrañada, niegas ligeramente con la cabeza. De pronto ellos son completos extraños para ti.

Se transforman en monstruos verdes y se abalanzan hacia ti.

Vuelves a gritar pero esta vez es un grito verdadero, te sientas de un brinco en la cama y escuchas otro grito, más bien, una blasfemia y un fuerte golpe.

Volteas al suelo y ves a Peter en el suelo, estás agitada y miras al rededor, te tranquilizas por estar en la nave y eso te extraña.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunta Peter gateando hasta su cama, hacia ti, —. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Asientes rápidamente.

Él se levanta, se sienta al borde de la cama y te toma de los hombros.

—Tranquila...

—Soñé que estaba en mi casa— comienzas a contar rápidamente, aún agitada, tratando de respirar, Peter asiente y te escucha, sin dejar de intentar calmarte. —, que estaba con mis padres, pero ellos se volvieron verdes y feos.

Peter comienza a analizar todo lo que dices.

—También estaba mi novio, digo, exnovio y trataron de quitarme el...— instintivamente subes tus manos a tu pecho y tocas el collar, te calmas al saber que sigue ahí.

— ¿Tus padres son Skrulls?— pregunta Peter y tú no entiendes, ladeas la cabeza.

— ¿Son qué?

Peter frunce el ceño y voltea los ojos, se le olvida que tú eres ajena a su mundo.

—Los Skrulls son una raza de extraterrestres verdes y feos que pueden copiar la esencia de cualquier persona, quizá ellos copiaron la de tus padres para llegar a ti, al fragmento.

Estas confundida y Peter lo sabe, también que estás muy afectada por ese sueño, tus manos tiemblan, ese sueño fue muy real para ti.

Sientes que unas manos tibias caen sobre las tuyas, miras y es Peter quien te toma para tranquilizarte. Y logra hacerlo. Te sientes segura con él.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— preguntas.

—Dijiste que te gustaban las estrellas, ¿no?

Asientes, aunque haces memoria y realmente nunca le dijiste a él u otro miembro del equipo una cosa así.

—Acompáñame.

Se levanta y te toma de la mano para guiarte, presiona un botón en un tablero junto al estéreo y una parte del muro comienza a moverse, dejando al descubierto una ventana con vista a las estrellas.

Te sorprendes ante tanta belleza. Siempre soñaste con verlas tan cerca hasta tocarlas y ahora estaban ahí. Puedes sentir que Peter te mira por el rabillo del ojo y esboza una sonrisa al ver tu cara de asombro. Estás muy cautivada, no necesitas un aparato para verlas como hacías en la tierra.

Las palabras que Peter te dijo hace unos momentos y en la sala de interrogantes de los Nova Corp aparecen salvajemente en tu mente.

Y entonces reaccionas.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes que me gustan las estrellas?

* * *

**Tal vez**** suba otro cap hoy xC**


	4. Chapter 4 Libussa

**Capítulo!:3 insisto que esperen un poco más si algo les confunde :C**

**gracias por leer!**

* * *

Peter se pone nervioso, tu sueltas su mano y de pronto toda la magia del momento se destruye.

Golpeas el suelo con tu pie esperando respuestas.

Peter se toca la nuca y mira alrededor para pensar.

—Tú lo dijiste — responde y tú de inmediato niegas con la cabeza.

—Yo no he hablado de gustos personales con nadie de tu gente, mucho menos contigo, acaso... ¿eres un acosador?

Peter hizo una cara de ofendido y pareció quedarse sin habla.

—¡Yo no soy un acosador! — defendió levantando la voz.

— ¿Entonces cómo supiste que estaba viendo el cielo cuando el fragmento cayó? Hablaste muy seguro en el interrogatorio y ahora sales con esto. Es como si supieras todo sobre mí, pero yo nunca te he visto.

Peter está en aprietos y lo notas. Se toca las sienes con ambas manos y suelta un grito de frustración.

— ¡Dios, soy un idiota!— exclama moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Tú estás confundida y molesta. Él estaba acosándote desde el espacio, era un hecho aunque no lo acepte.

— ¡Contéstame!— gritas y te responde de la misma forma.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que te hayas cruzado en mi camino!— exclama y te hace callar por un momento, analizas sus palabras.

— ¿Qué yo...?

—Sí, lo hiciste, yo estaba buscando flotas badoon en mi estúpida máquina y luego se desorientó y dio contigo — agrega y tú no entiendes algunas cosas que te dijo. —, llamaste mi atención y me dediqué a observarte un tiempo.

Estás callada. No sabes qué responderle, pasas saliva y lo miras a sus ojos, él también te mira a ti. Aligeras tu expresión de enfado.

— ¿Y estoy aquí por…?— quieres saber más, la otra razón por la que él te trajo ahí. De cierta forma piensas que el fragmento es una excusa para tenerte ahí.

Peter suelta un suspiro y mira hacia abajo.

Le es difícil responderte, sientes en tu interior que quizá has sido muy dura con él. En estarle gritando y forzando.

—Está bien si no quieres decirme— sueltas y el vuelve su mirada a tus ojos. —. No voy a obligarte. Es más, me has dicho fue para protegerme.

Peter te mira sospechoso. Tú asientes. Realmente quieres que te diga pero esa no es la manera correcta.

—Entiendo, gracias — agregas.

— ¿Ya acabaron, tortolos?— interrumpe la voz de Rocket.

Ambos miran a la escalera y Drax, Gamora y Groot están ahí. Esperando que acabaran su discusión.

— ¿Mande?— dice Star-Lord un poco altanero.

—Ya llegamos a Knowhere, tortolito — responde Rocket.

—No... me llames así— dice Peter pidiendo a Rocket que pare.

—Lo que tú digas, tortolito.

Peter estalla y decide no continuar, realmente no vale la pena. Te mira y te hace señas para que vayas primero. Le haces caso y caminas hacia las escaleras, Gamora ya casi llega al otro piso cuando tú comienzas a subir los escalones.

Cuando subes, ves a Gamora que se dirige a una puerta, decides hablar con ella, ella es la única mujer aparte de ti en la nave, quizá sea bueno entablar una amistad.

—Oye... — dices y la mujer verde te mira. Pasas saliva y continúas. —, ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es una cabeza cercenada de un celestial. — responde y como es de esperarse tu no comprendes nada.

—¿Una qué? — literalmente imaginas una cabeza cercenada y te estremeces.

—Los celestiales son seres antiguos y son de grandes dimensiones, esta cabeza es el hogar de muchas personas y también fuente de trabajo.

—ahh... — tratas de imaginar las cosas con la información que te dio.

Abre la puerta y tú entras después de ella, es la cabina de control de la nave, es bastante grande y a través del parabrisas ves una ciudad donde los colores cobre predominan. De cierta forma te da una impresión de una ciudad estilo _steampunk_- pero con un toque futurista- más que nada por el color y algunos obreros que alcanzas a ver que llevan googles de soldador, además de máquinas que te recuerdan a las primeras de vapor.

—Yo soy Groot — dice Groot en l puerta, Gamora parece comprender pero tú no y la miras esperando que te responda.

—Vamos a bajar — dice ella.

Te deja pasar primero y luego te diriges a unas escaleras las que reconoces fue donde subiste por primera vez a la nave.

Bajas y ves de cerca el lugar. Te sorprende más o igual que Xandar.

Peter y el resto las esperan afuera.

Ya al estar todos juntos, Peter verifica que todo esté bien, te mira, parece que encuentra algo en ti que no está bien. Tú te quedas quieta mientras él se posa delante de ti.

Sientes que tu corazón se acelera al tenerlo cerca, aunque no sabes por qué ese sentimiento.

Él toma tu sudadera y busca la capucha, sientes como la toma y luego la coloca por encima de tu cabello. Tú haces el último movimiento para acomodarla arriba de tu frente, sin tapar tu vista.

—Listo, no quiero que resaltes demasiado— dice y te toma del hombro para que comiences a caminar.

A Gamora parece no gustarle la manera en que Star-Lord te trata, lo deduces por la forma en que los mira, a Rocket le da asco, Groot se muestra sonriente y a Drax no le importa.

—Iremos con un tipo que se hace llamar el Coleccionista— comienza decir Peter mientras caminan entre la gente. Tú le prestas atención. —. Él puede decirnos qué hace ese fragmento del asteroide y por qué lo quieren los badoon y los skrulls.

—Voy a necesitar un diccionario espacial — dices guardando tus manos en las bolsas de la chaqueta y mirando a naves esféricas sobrevolando el espacio aéreo.

—Sí. Sabes, el aún no se recupera desde que su lugar fue destruido y todas sus cosas también, si lo ves algo extraño no te asombres.

—Ok, aunque aun así pienso que de todas formas será extraño para mí. — respondes.

—Buen punto, solo sé linda y quédate callada.

—Buen consejo — añade Rocket, lo volteas a ver y notas que lleva a su espalda el arma con la que te apuntó la vez que te secuestró.

Entraron a una tienda. Un chico que te parece muy humano los recibe.

— ¿Tú eres su nueva mascota? — dice Rocket al verlo y el chico no responde, Peter hace una seña para que se calle.

Un hombre con una abrigo ostentoso y cabello blanco los recibe entre una habitación amplia con muchas vitrinas de vidrio, unas en buen estado, otras están destrozadas y en otros sitios está prohibido pasar.

—Hola, mi lady Gamora — saluda primero a la chica verde, pero luego se detiene. Tú miras todo con atención. —. Sí, adiós a la formalidad. —. Parece que repite palabras que alguna vez Gamora le hizo. —. Queridos amigos, se puede saber ¿qué hacen aquí?— él se acerca a ustedes y te mira a ti, no te había visto antes por lo que llamas su atención. —. ¿Qué clase de artefacto traen ahora que destruirá mis aposentos?

—No va a destruir nada, Coleccionista — responde Peter.

—La terrestre tiene una astilla del asteroide Libussa, los Badoon y los Skrulls están tras ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Podría decirnos el poder de esta astilla? — dice Gamora, haciendo que des un paso adelante. El tipo a quien llaman el Coleccionista te mira de pies a cabeza.

Bajas el cierre de tu sudadera y dejas descubierto tu cuello, de ahí, enseñas por primera vez el collar que hiciste con ese fragmento del asteroide. Es de color rosa, brilla y en ocasiones parece que es rodeado por un halo azul.

—No puede ser cierto — dice el hombre acercando lentamente su mano hasta tu pecho. —. ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas desintegrado?

No sabes qué decir y solo te encoges de hombros. Lo que está haciendo es meterte miedo.

— ¿Qué hace esa cosa? — pregunta Peter poniéndose a tu lado.

El coleccionista lo mira. Se da la media vuelta y pide que lo sigan.

—Sabrán que hace poco hubo una alineación de planetas, éstos interrumpieron el paso del asteroide Libussa y este chocó con unos satélites. Sus cristales iso-28 se desprendieron y fueron desintegrados mientras naufragaban en el espacio, pero él último fue jalado por la gravedad de la Tierra y cayó en las manos de esta mujer — explica él y tú analizas todo, debe tener sentido.

—Era más grande — interrumpes. —. Era del tamaño de una roca, pero al chocar, se desintegró y logré salvar esto.

Quitas el collar de tu cuello y extiendes tu mano hacia él. Te hace una seña que pares.

—Es peligroso — dice él. Tú vuelves tu mano y lo colocas nuevamente, miras a Peter por encima del hombro para sentirte segura. —. De alguna manera se ha adherido a ti. No puede dañarte, quemarte o desintegrarte. Los badoon pueden estarlo buscando para un arma poderosa. Quizás para su mayor enemigo, el Rey de Spartax. Pero los skrulls… debieron haber sido contratados por los badoon para conseguirlo más rápido o tal vez por el ejército startax.

Todos escuchan con cuidado. Miras el collar y piensas en todo el poder que puede contener. ¿Qué harás tú con él?

— ¿Ahora qué? — dices mirando a los presentes. Todos te miran y no saben responderte.

—No deberías dejar que los badoon lo tengan en sus manos — responde El Coleccionista. —. Si lo hacen y destruyen al ejercito spartax, ¿quién dice que no lo harán con la galaxia?

Te sientes asustada. La Tierra forma parte de la Galaxia.

—Debes protegerlo. Protégelo cuanto puedas hasta que Libussa pase de nuevo.

— ¿Pero eso no será en millones de años? —preguntas preocupada.

El coleccionista ríe por tu pregunta, realmente eres muy ingenua para ellos.

—Estará de regreso en 34 _flonax_.

Tu cara expresa tu ignorancia. Y él coleccionista suelta un bufido.

—Dos semanas — susurra rápidamente Peter a tu oído.

—Si los badoon te encuentran, y saben lo que ahora nosotros sabemos…— camina hacia una mesa por sus gafas sofisticadas, está refiriéndose a que solo ustedes saben que el cristal te pertenece, que tú puedes controlarlo y no puede dañarte. —… van a usarte como arma.

Eso te asusta. Y tu rostro lo refleja. No puedes evitar pensar: ¿cómo evitarás eso?

.

—Bueno, ya lo oyeron — dice Peter al salir al puerto del fin del mundo, Knowhere. —. Debemos protegerla, si no es que queremos que la galaxia esté en peligro una vez más.

Se dirige al grupo, está parado frente a ustedes, con las manos en su cintura, una pose de un líder pensando un plan.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?- pregunta Rocket. Tú también te preguntas lo mismo.

—Simple — responde Peter esbozando una sonrisa. —. Será un Guardián de la Galaxia.

* * *

**Jijiji, a que no se lo esperaban! :P**

**El hermoso Peter Quill te quiere a su lado 3 ¿podrás negarte?**

**Mañana capítulo 5 :"El Nuevo Guardián de la Galaxia!" :3**


	5. Chapter 5 Nuevo Guardían de la Galaxia

**Heeey hola!:D he aquí nuevo cap -3-**

**Es el primer día como Guardian de la Galaxia y [SPOILER xDD] la pasas en un bar de Knowhere, _¡Qué cool!_**

* * *

Rocket y tú sueltan una carcajada. Se ríen abiertamente como si de un chiste se tratara. Peter los mira extrañado, de cierta forma lo ofende su risa.

— ¿Uno de nosotros? — dice Rocket entre risas. —. ¿Estás bromeando Quill?

—Sí, ¿qué te pasa Peter?— dices y tratas de calmarte, pero eso realmente te hizo reír, tú no estás hecha para eso.

—Nada — responde serio y ofendido.

—Yo no puedo ser un guardián, es decir, mirarme Peter, soy una simple estudiante que se escapa de los exámenes, ¿crees que no huiré de la pelea que se aproxima? Yo no nací para esto, creo que el simple hecho de estar aquí altera el espacio-tiempo.

Dices y todos los presentes te miran con atención, ellos saben que lo que dices en cierta forma es cierto, no eres una veterana en el espacio, muy a fuerza llevas un día ahí.

Todos menos Peter. Él confía en ti y no te gusta eso, no quieres defraudarlo.

—Nosotros vamos a ayudarte — dice Peter dándote ánimos de aceptar el puesto. Te sientes mal por eso.

—Peter...— niegas con la cabeza, de una manera amable te diriges a él, no quieres discutir.—. No sirvo para esto... yo...

Él se acerca a ti y toma tu mano.

—Escucha, eres perfecta, por el simple hecho de ser de la Tierra.

Sus palabras te conmueven y al mismo tiempo te sorprenden, nadie te había dicho algo así.

Lo miras a sus ojos y te quedas pensándolo.

—Tú puedes hacer esto. Ningún badoon va a llevarse la victoria contra los de la Tierra.

—Ni con los guardianes— agrega Gamora.

—Yo soy Groot.

—Nosotros te entrenaremos — por fin habló Drax contigo y te sorprende. —. Podemos ganar esta y otras peleas.

Rocket los mira y siente que no tiene opción.

—Agh, da igual— exclama y se aleja detrás de Groot.

Esbozas una sonrisa, te sientes segura. Quizás ser un guardián de la galaxia sería una buena opción.

Serías un héroe. De la tierra y el Universo.

Asientes segura y Peter salta de la emoción. Groot también se emociona, Gamora y Drax también a su manera. Menos Rocket.

Pero, ¿podrías lograr una buena condición para pelear en dos semanas?

.

Están en un bar de Knowhere, sentados en una mesa redonda donde todos caben perfectamente. Festejan que hay un nuevo miembro. Todos brindan a tu salud. Lo haces también, aunque desconfías de la bebida. Nunca has bebido alcohol de la tierra, menos beberás de este lugar.

Miras alrededor, hay mucha gente, de diferentes razas. Están divirtiéndose con unos juegos y Rocket no ve la hora para ir a apostar.

Él y Drax se van, Groot se queda contigo y Gamora. Pero, ¿y Star-Lord? Él está hablando con dos chicas de bonita figura, una de color rojo con tres pechos y otra púrpura con cabello de naranja y tentáculos por dedos.

Comienzas a sentir algo extraño en tu interior al verlo sonreír con esas mujeres. Bebes la bebida casi sin darte cuenta, tienes sed y cualquier cosa bebible es buena. Lo miras de reojo. Las mujeres tocan los brazos de Peter, te molesta y regresas la mirada a la bebida. Llegas a la maldita conclusión que estás celosa.

Pero, ¿por qué? Peter es mayor que tú y no se conocen en lo absoluto, sin contar que Peter te ha observado un tiempo, pero no sabe nada de ti, tus sentimientos, tu forma de ser, tus otros gustos personales además de mirar el cielo. Tú tampoco lo conoces a él, no sabes ni cómo es que llegó aquí y por qué no regresó a la Tierra, algo bueno debe tener vivir en el espacio.

Aun así, sientes algo en tu interior, aunque no quieres aceptarlo. Pero luego te preguntas ¿qué ha hecho Peter para que sientas esas sensaciones?

Según él te ha salvado y protegido. Está bien, no cualquiera lo hace, aunque crees que más que nada lo hace por su trabajo, de proteger la Galaxia de tu accesorio casero que puede destruir reinos enteros.

Pero por otra parte está el acoso, sientes que tus mejillas se sonrojan de pensarlo. De cierta forma le interesaste para que te observara en silencio, a millones de kilómetros de distancia. Y entonces el destino cruzó un fragmento de Libussa en tus manos y le abrió las puertas a Peter para que fuera a buscarte, aunque debió pensarlo bien, enviar a Gamora o Drax te hubiera dado menos miedo que un mapache parlante y un árbol andante. O quizá no…

El punto es: no, no debes dejar que te guste. ¿Acaso no sufriste bastante con tu ex? Prácticamente jugó contigo y te es difícil aceptar el amor una vez más.

Lo miras de reojo y maldices por las avispas en tu estómago.

—Yo soy Groot — te interrumpe en tus pensamientos. Te incorporas y notas que Gamora y Groot te miran con un tono preocupado.

—Sí, ¿en qué piensas?— pregunta Gamora. Te sorprendes, Gamora nunca había sido atenta contigo.

—Lo de siempre, ¿qué hice para acabar aquí?

Gamora te mira y parece ponerte en tus zapatos comprenderte.

—Deberías verlo de la forma en que tienes suerte, mucha — responde la chica verde, tú la miras y pones atención. —. No cualquier humano puede estar aquí, es decir, míralo— señala a Peter, con las mujeres, tratando de impresionarlas con un truco barato que le sale mal.—, él está aquí, obvio que tú eres más inteligente que él, el destino te eligió para que cuidaras el fragmento, tú tienes lo necesario para defenderlo de los badoon.

Sus palabras de cierta forma te dan ánimos. Sonríes y ella lo hace también.

—Te contaré algo — agrega y tú prestas tu plena atención, te parece sumamente interesante. —. Hay algo que Taneleer no quiso contarte — supones que habla del Coleccionista. —. El asteroide Libussa debe su nombre a la antigua guerrera Libussa, con antigua realmente me refiero a millones de años de su existencia. Era sumamente poderosa, decían que su poder se lo había concedido un Dios espacial. Velaba por el bien en la galaxia y otras más lejanas, y era muy querida entre los pueblos de las estrellas, y también muy odiada. Logró mantener al margen todo conflicto hasta que se enfrentó con un celestial.

Te sorprende lo que dice y te llena de curiosidad.

— Muy herida, la guerrera Libussa logró llegar a un asteroide que orbitaba en un sol, donde dejó el poder que el Dios le dio, en forma de cristal, adhiriéndose al cuerpo. Se dice que muchas civilizaciones trataron de conseguir su poder, pero desaparecieron en su intento. Su historia se esparció por todo el universo, pero se fue olvidando, se convirtió en leyenda y después en cuento. Mis padres me lo contaban cuando era niña. Te cuento esto porque es necesario que sepas su origen.

Tú no sabes qué responderle. Por lo que te ha dicho ella comprende que lo que una vez entendió como una historia para entretener a los niños era una historia real.

—Yo soy Groot.

—Apuesto a que debes de ser la nueva Libussa — traduce ella y Groot asiente. —. El fragmento no te ha destruido y solo puede significar una cosa.

—Gracias Gamora — dices esbozando una sonrisa, que te confíe ello realmente te hace sentir más seguridad, y confianza en ellos, y sobre todo tu deber. Ella asiente.

—Yo soy Groot — agrega el árbol.

—Gracias Groot.

El árbol te sonríe. Al fin entablas una buena conversación con Gamora, quizá puedan ser buenas amigas.

Ambos acompañantes vuelven a sus bebidas.

Tu mente te traiciona y vuelves tu mirada a Peter, él está en medio de ambas chicas y ellas lo toquetean. Sueltas un bufido y de pronto, sientes la necesidad de irte, te levantas de la mesa mientras Groot y Gamora beben de sus vasos. Apenas das unos pasos y sientes que te detienen. Miras y es Gamora quien te toma de la mano, te sorprendes de su cálido tacto. Siempre pensaste era frío y áspero.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Voy a respirar un poco de aire fresco — respondes—, no estoy acostumbrada a lugares así.

Después de pensarlo bien Gamora te deja ir.

—No te alejes mucho, Peter no me lo perdonaría si te pierdo de vista.

Una vez más cosas raras en el estómago.

—Lo prometo, estaré en esa salida de allá — la señalas, Gamora la observa.

—No te muevas de ahí.

—Yo soy Groot.

—No lo haré chicos, adiós.

Te alejas esquivando a las personas que pasan por ahí y por fin llegas al lugar. Te das cuenta que es un balcón, con una hermosa vista al espacio. Nebulosas de colores llamativos y millones de estrellas.

Te encanta la vista. Es lo más hermoso que has visto. Piensas que sería bueno guardar la postal, tomas el teléfono de tu bolsillo y entonces recuerdas que no sirve en el espacio. Sueltas un bufido y te recargas en el barandal, miras tu reflejo en la pantalla del teléfono. Lo mueves un poco mientras piensas en qué hacer cuando ves que alguien está detrás de ti.

—Hola — dice la persona y te giras para encararlo. Era el chico que ayudaba al Coleccionista en su tienda. Tiene una voz agradable, de un joven de tu edad.

—Hola— respondes sonriendo, ahora lo miras mejor. Para ti tiene rasgos humanos, su cabello es negro y algo alborotado y lleva ropa distinta y a la moda -en comparación a la que viste cuando entraste a la tienda-,una chaqueta azul, debajo una playera blanca, unos jeans negros y botas del mismo color.

— ¿Tu eres la chica Libussa?— te pregunta sonriente, acercándose a ti y poniéndose a tu lado.

—Si te refieres a que si soy la aspirante a Libussa, sí— respondes de la misma manera y no aguantas la curiosidad, por lo que lo sueltas sin importarte si es muy directo. —, ¿tú eres humano?

Él se sorprende, como si no supiera de qué le hablas, se recarga en el barandal y tú haces lo mismo.

—No, soy xandariano — responde reponiendo su sonrisa, mirándote.

Te sorprendes.

—Wow, enserio eres muy humano para mí.

—Sí, ¿cómo Peter Quill?

La sonrisa de tus labios se va, pero para que no lo note rascas tu mejilla y vuelves a sonreír.

—No tanto — respondes. — No creo que tú seas tan idiota.

Él ríe y tú también, estás disfrutando la conversación.

— ¿Qué haces trabajando aquí? Es decir, solo vi Xandar un momento y creo que es más bonito y libre que aquí.

—¿Estuviste en Xandar?

—Sí... me arrestaron... digo...¡No malinterpretes! — aclaras inmediatamente. —. No soy una criminal, pero Peter es un idiota...

Él ríe.

—Sí, los Nova Corp no toleran tantos disturbios — dice sonriente por aquellos divertidos recuerdos del pasado y tu asientes, estás de acuerdo a que pueden ser muy aburridos. —. Te lo digo por experiencia. En fin, a tu pregunta...me ofrecí a ayudarle a Taneleer cuando su tienda se destruyó por el orbe. Le he ayudado bastante, todo está casi como antes.

—Qué buen corazón tienes... — haces un ademán para su nombre.

—Altair, me llamo Altair— responde de inmediato. Tú te sorprendes, has escuchado ese nombre antes.

— ¡Altair! Como la estrella más brillante de Aquila...

Él ríe y asiente.

—Para ser terrano sabes mucho de estrellas.

—Que sea terrano no quiere decir que no me interese lo que hay afuera. También tememos naves espaciales y humanos han ido al espacio... bueno solo algunos, no todos tenemos oportunidad de conocer estos lugares.

—Pero tú sí.

Te quedas callada, tiene razón. Eres de los pocos humanos que han salido de la Tierra, más allá de la Luna.

—Considérate suertuda… a tu manera, por estos rumbos es fácil salir y entrar a otros planetas — dice sin ofenderte. Tú entiendes.

—Sí, gracias.

—Hey, ¿es cierto que formas parte del grupo de Quill?— suelta de pronto, como si lo hubiera recordado.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Estaban rumoreando por ahí — responde y te da la impresión que él estaba escuchando su conversación, tú arqueas una ceja.

—Bueno pues sí… si soy el integrante más inexperto que puedes imaginar.

Él ríe y se junta más a ti.

—Pero puedes aprender. Es decir, tienes a Gamora, ella es excelente… una vez me golpeó y…

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — la voz altanera de Peter los interrumpe y los hace mirar atrás, una sensación de que te han descubierto hecho una cosa mala da lugar en tu interior.

Él está con las manos en la cintura viéndolos y parece no estar muy contento…

* * *

**iiiiiiiiiiii~ :P como dicen en mi rancho... ¡ZAZ CULEBRA! JAJAJA **

**Aclaro que _Altair_ es una estrella que vi hace tiempo a través de _Sky Map_ XD investigué y un personaje de _The Assassin's Creed_ tiene ese nombre, aclaro que se lo puse por el nombre de la estrella, cualquier parecido con el juego es mera coincidencia XD **

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios :3 :)**


	6. Chapter 6 La Huida

—Estamos platicando, Quill — dice Altair tranquilo. Peter tiene el ceño fruncido y una mueca de enfado/disgusto.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? — preguntas a Peter en el mismo tono con el que él les habló.

— ¡¿Apenas conoces a este sujeto y hablas bien con él?! — dice apuntándolo con su palma en diagonal. —. ¡A mí me conociste y me aventaste una pluma en la cabeza!

— ¡Él no me ha secuestrado!

— ¡¿Y eso qué?!

— ¡¿Cómo que y eso qué?!

Altair los mira discutiendo, está confundido y sospecha cosas, pero tú no lo notas por estar discutiendo con Peter.

—Chicos…— dice Altair tratando de detenerlos.

—No te metas, es entre ella y yo — dice Peter levantando una mano para evitar que se acercara, sin mirarle, no despega sus ojos de los tuyos.

— ¡Yo soy Groot! — una rama cae en la nuca de Peter, como un _zape aplaca ñoños_.

— ¡Au! — exclama Peter al sentir el golpe y luego Gamora aparece y te toma del brazo, te jala y lleva afuera del bar. Te das cuenta que Drax salió con ustedes también.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — te pregunta como si fuera tu hermana mayor.

—Solo estaba hablando con Altair — te defiendes, no estabas haciendo nada malo.

—Él podría ser un skrull — agrega y lo sientes como un regaño.

—Lo siento, pero realmente no-sé-qué-demonios-es-eso.

—Son seres despreciables cambia forma — te explica Drax, tú le prestas atención, lo ves y es muy musculoso. —. Se roban la apariencia de las personas y tú no puedes notar que no son ellas, pueden poseer sus recuerdos, todo, es muy difícil descubrirlos.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que Altair sea uno de esos skrulls — replicas mirando a Drax y Gamora.

—No hables con nadie — dice Star-Lord llegando con ustedes. Tú lo miras y él a ti.

—No puedes decirme con quién o no hablar — reprochas y él se pone las manos en la cadera. —. No eres mi padre.

—Es peligroso, ¿no entiendes que estás siendo perseguida por extraterrestres cambia forma?

Cierras tus puños, no te agrada esta situación sobreprotectora.

— ¡Ya basta! — gritas y el grupo te mira, algunos sorprendidos. —. Si voy a estar con ustedes, en este lugar, en esta galaxia de perdido quisiera hablar con las personas. No todo el mundo va a ser un skrull. No todo el mundo va a querer atraparme. ¡No puedes prohibirme hablar con quién yo quiera! … además… ¡¿Cómo sé que ustedes no son skrulls y me trajeron con mentiras?!

Nadie te responde. Te preocupas si has dicho la frase bien, es decir, no entiendes aún la forma de trabajar de los skurlls, además la dijiste sin tenerla planeada.

—No trates de ponernos en duda — advierte Peter, te hace pensar que hablar así puede traer muchos problemas como equipo.

— ¡Solo estoy diciendo lo que pienso! Ustedes hablan de eso todo el tiempo, quizá están tratando de engañarme. Yo no los conozco y no sé si preguntarle a alguien sobre ustedes y que me diga la verdad y además confiar en su respuesta.

—No tienes por qué dudar —dice Drax, parece mostrarse ofendido por tu desconfianza.

Ibas a contestar pero Peter te interrumpe.

—Ya basta, aquí nadie somos skrulls, ahora volvamos a la nave que mañana será un largo día… —iba a darse la media vuelta cuando tu replicas.

— ¡No iré a ningún lado con ustedes! No sé por qué he de hacerte caso, yo…

— ¡Porque yo soy el líder! — interrumpe gritando y apuntando su pecho. Está molesto. Ahora te sientes como un perrito regañado. Groot y Rocket acaban de llegar y escucharon eso. —. ¡Y tú eres parte de este grupo y por lo tanto obedeces mis órdenes!

Se ha acercado, te ha apuntado y te lo ha gritado en la cara. No sabes qué responder. Te ha callado y ha golpeado muy fuerte una parte de tu orgullo, y de tu corazón.

Inhalas y mantienes el aire dentro de ti para luego soltarlo en un bufido molesto, alejándote de ellos. Sales corriendo, sin saber a dónde.

Solo notas que ellos te miran huir.

Y tú no te detienes. Esquivas a gente, esquivas pequeñas casas, todo es muy amontonado y te golpeas con las cosas. Tratas de hacer que el llanto se vaya pero es imposible. Sientes que estás a punto de llorar.

Tú no pediste esto. Y de cierta manera él también lo sabe.

Corres y corres hasta el fin de Knowhere, aunque te das cuenta muy tarde que estás corriendo en círculos. Ya has visto ese mercado ambulante unas dos veces.

De pronto el suelo se acaba y caes sentada en un pozo. Te ha dolido la caída, sientes que los nervios de tu pierna derecha se han estirado demasiado al resbalar. Miras dónde estás, es un desnivel de la calle, puede ocultarte ahí. Ya no puedes levantarte, te quedas ahí y llevas tus manos a tu rostro y comienzas a derramar aquellas lágrimas que clamaban salir mientras corrías.

—Quiero volver… quiero volver…— suplicas entre sollozos, pero nadie puede cumplirte tu deseo.

No puedes hacer nada. Estás atrapada ahí y has huido de las únicas personas creías iban a ayudarte y protegerte. Pero tu mente te engaña, enserio ellos querían protegerte pero tú no lo aceptabas, eras una incrédula.

Ahora los has perdido. Quizás ellos se irán y te dejarán atrapada ahí.

O tal vez te entreguen a los badoon.

Quien sabe qué cosas podrían hacer en tu contra después de tu actuación.

Lloras desconsoladamente y abrazas tus rodillas. Tu vista se nubla por las lágrimas.

Realmente no sabes cuánto tiempo te has quedado llorando. Ya ha pasado un buen rato, pero no puedes contenerte, es mucho el sentimiento. Sientes que odias a Peter. Que la razón por la que actuaste así fue por él y sus celos, y tus celos también. Vienen a tu mente él y aquellas chicas. Tú y Altair. Él peleando con Altair.

—Yo soy Groot — escuchas a tu lado, te saca de esos recuerdos. Miras a tu izquierda y ves a Groot mirándote desde _las alturas_, con una mueca triste.

Tú inhalas y vuelves a llorar. No sabes porqué, quizá será por verlo a él ahí. O porque él te habla y no sabes qué dice y por lo tanto no le respondes. O porque simplemente estás feliz que te haya encontrado.

Él camina y se sienta a tu lado. Se recarga sobre ti. Rápidamente abrazas su torso y él pasa sus ramas sobre ti y te abraza.

Sientes el calor de un abrazo, Groot podrá parecer un árbol pero es un ser vivo e inteligente, lleno de amor.

Entre sollozos te quedas dormida sobre él.

.

Sientes que algo espeso y mojado cae sobre tu frente y te hace despertar. Miras hacia arriba y notas que es la "baba" de Groot. Haces una mueca entre sorpresa y asco. Te limpias la frente y él despierta.

—Hola Groot — dices con una media sonrisa, estás oliendo a su baba.

—Yo soy Groot — responde él, algo preocupado por haberte embarrado.

—No te preocupes — dices sonriente para que no se sienta mal, realmente te duele herirlo, él es un ser hermoso en muchos sentidos.

—Con que aquí estabas — interrumpió la voz de Rocket. Sientes que das un saltito del susto donde estabas sentada cuando lo escuchas. Tu corazón late rápidamente, giras la cabeza y vez a Rocket parado arriba de ustedes, con su arma detrás de él.

—Rocket… — susurras, no estás segura de estar feliz o no de verlo.

—Te ha estado buscando toda la noche — dice sin moverse de donde estaba.

— ¿Quién? — preguntas incrédula, tienes una idea de _quién _es, pero a la vez no quieres que sea.

Rocket suelta un bufido acompañado de una blasfemia.

— ¿Quién crees? Peter — responde dando un salto para quedar frente a ti.

Tu rostro no refleja ninguna emoción por su respuesta, pero en tu interior sientes muchos sentimientos revueltos.

Al ver que no respondes él decide continuar.

—Envió a Gamora y a Drax al este, él se fue al sur y boom yo te encontré en el norte — agrega y tu casi no entiendes, te da la sensación que siente que ha ganado algo. —. Entiendo por qué huiste.

Te sorprende. Lo miras esperando que fundamente su comentario.

—Yo también quise salir corriendo en su momento. Estar con ellos era algo nuevo para mí, ya sabes, tener amigos

De cierta forma, te sientes mal por lo que te dice, tratas de imaginar su pasado para fundamentar lo que dijo.

—Pero son buenas personas… somos, y entiendo si no quieres verlo, no voy a decirle dónde estás.

No sabes si creerle. Miras al suelo y tratas de digerir lo que te dijo.

—Yo soy Groot.

— ¿No confías en mí viejo amigo? Me da asco entenderle pero así son las cosas — se dirige a Groot y luego da un paso hacia ti—, vamos a almorzar.

— ¿Qué? — dices incrédula levantando la cabeza.

—Sí, vamos yo pago.

.

Comen en la barra de un restaurante, el platillo es algo parecido a un sándwich de la tierra, pero obviamente no era uno. Te es muy delicioso. Rocket y Groot también comen, tú estás en medio de ambos. La barra es seguida, hay un mostrador en medio y donde están pueden ver perfectamente quién entra y quién sale, lo que es una ventaja. Hay mesas vacías alrededor de ustedes, una que otra está habitada.

La mesera de piel rosa, cabello dorado y entrada en carnes les ofrece más _café._

Tú aceptas, te mueres de sed.

— ¿A dónde debo ir? — preguntas mientras pasas la última mordida del sándwich espacial.

—Pues con nosotros, ¿a dónde más? — te responde con el mismo tono de siempre. Tú sonríes, ahora comprendes que así es él.

—Pero…

—Ya entiendo, te diré mi plan, haz sufrir a Peter.

Te sorprendes y a la vez sientes un remolino en el estómago.

— ¿Y eso cómo?

—Sí, piérdete un rato, es decir, ve a las áreas donde ni Drax ni Gamora ni el idiota en cuestión volverían a ir, ósea, donde ya buscaron.

—Ok — lo analizas con cuidado. —. Dijiste que él fue al sur… Gamora y Drax al oeste…

—Este.

—Ajá, y tú al norte… ¿por qué nadie fue al oeste?

De pronto Groot de tumba y caes sentada al suelo, sorprendida de lo rápido que fue todo, no lo viste venir.

—Soy un idiota — dijo Rocket tallando su rostro frustrado, tú lo ves desde abajo. —. Tuvimos que venir al restaurant del oeste.

Comprendes que la razón de haber sido tumbada al suelo fue porque alguien entró al restaurante. Gamora y Drax o Peter, o los tres. Te acomodas detrás de la barra y escondes tus pies.

—Hey chicos… — escuchas la voz de Peter, parece que está en el lado de la barra junto a la puerta, su voz suena agotada.

— ¡Peter! — exclama Rocket fingiendo sorpresa —. ¿Cuánto tiempo amigo?

— ¿Quién está comiendo con ustedes? — pregunta Peter confuso, al parecer vio tu plato vacío sobre la mesa.

De inmediato, el plato sale volando y lo ves chocar y romperse en la pared asustándote con el estruendo. Tampoco lo viste venir.

— ¿Cuál plato? — responde Rocket.

Ves los sanitarios que están a tu derecha, a unos pocos metros. Aprovechas y caminas a gatas hasta ahí para esconderte.

Al llegar, te metes y abres un poco la puerta para observar. Ves que Peter se sienta al lado de Rocket y apoya sus codos en la mesa y choca su frente con sus manos. Lo ves cansado, agotado, algo sucio y muy frustrado.

Piensas en seguir el consejo que te dio Rocket.

Pero, ¿cómo saldrías de ahí sin ser vista?

Peter debe estar muy confundido, pasó por alto la mentirota de Rocket. Quizás podrías pasar desapercibida del restaurant, quizás Rocket te vea y distraiga a Peter para que salgas por la puerta de entrada, diablos, donde se sentaron también era una desventaja.

Tomas valor y sales por la puerta actuando _normal_. Groot te ve pero no dice nada. Caminas más rápido para ocultarte en el mostrador. Ya ahí, debes ser rápida en salir. Ves que una pareja viene entrando y es cuando encuentras la oportunidad y no la desaprovechas, caminas más rápido, el hombre abre la puerta, su sales, ellos entran, genial, estás afuera.

Sueltas un suspiro. Lo has logrado.

Miras el lugar dónde estás. ¿Ahora a dónde? Comienzas a caminar hacia la derecha, ves un mercado a lo lejos. Comienzas a correr hasta allá por si Gamora o Drax andaban ahí. Al llegar, comienzas a ver lo que venden. Frutas, seres exóticos, mascotas espaciales, plantas, artefactos antiguos, etc. todo llama tu atención. Es parecido a los de la tierra, pero mucho más interesante. Te detienes en un puesto, se te ha olvidado que estás huyendo.

Tomas un aparato curioso que viste sobre la mesa del vendedor y la analizas. Parece ser un abanico con hélices en forma de pétalos, pero parecía era una cierra cuando lo observabas bien. Lo dejaste en la mesa, justo ibas a dar un paso a otro puesto y unos fuertes brazos te rodearon. Quedas congelada. No te mueves y tu rostro expresa sorpresa, tu nariz percibe la fragancia de la almohada de Peter. Sientes en tu oreja el cosquilleo del cabello de alguien, su cabeza está recargada en la curva entre tu hombro y cuello. Tu corazón empieza a latir rápidamente que parece quiere salirse de tu pecho y andar por ahí.

—Al fin te encontré.


	7. Chapter 7 De nuevo al camino

**¡Heeeeey hola! **

**Lamento bastante dejarlas picadas con el pasado capítulo, pero no tuve el tiempo para escribirlo porque ****_tooodo_**** el día me la pasé en un Congreso Mundial de Criminología en mi Ciudad, no nos avisaron, solo dijeron: "****_Muchachos, hay congreso, lárguense pa'lla!"_**** y pues… nos dieron de comer como en XV años ¿cómo negarme? :P no soy criminóloga, soy abogada jaja pero de cierta forma ambas ****_materias_**** están tomadas de la mano, en fin, estaba escuchando "I'm Not in love" de 10cc (refresh, la primera canción que sale en la película) siempre me ha partido el corazón y máaas con la película, la segunda vez que la vi era un mar de lágrimas :'C bueno, la escuché mientras agarraba inspiración para este cap y pensaba en otro (la agregaré en el otro xD). Se las recomiendo, escúchenla si no la han escuchado :)****  
**

**Ok, también estuve pensando y creo que los miércoles serán mis días de _break_ jeje, porque es el día que salgo muy tarde de la facultad, de ahí en fuera espero todos los días actualizar, si no lo hago es porque estoy preparando mis exposiciones o porque me fui a otro Congreso a -****comer- ****poner atención.**

**Lo siento por la biblia! ↑**

**¡Disfrútenlo! ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ****_neta _****que me inspiran a seguir! :D 3**

* * *

_Momentos antes:_

Peter rodeó la mesa y se sentó al lado de Rocket, su chaqueta tenía tierra y también sus pantalones, parecía que había tropezado o pasado por lugares muy enterregados. Al sentarse puso los codos sobre la mesa y recargó su cabeza en sus manos, soltando un bufido de frustración.

—¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó Rocket.

—No sé dónde está— respondió tallando sus ojos, estaba muy fatigado. — envíe a Gamora y Drax a la nave por si regresó ahí.

Rocket ahora es el frustrado, voltea mirando a Groot y entre dientes le dice

—Ojalá ésta idiota no haya ido allá...

— ¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó Peter confundido.

—Que ojala haya ido allá — respondió volviendo con Peter y sonriendo falsamente.

—Sí... fui un tonto, no debí decirle nada de Altair.

—Sí, hombre, el chico no es tan malo.

—¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!— respondió volteando los ojos y aún con ganas para su altanería. El tipo es _tan bueno_ que puede hacer que la nueva _Libussa_ se enamore de él.

—Ya hombre, relájate. Tómate un café, me...¡Mesera!

Peter asintió en repetidas ocasiones ya que no tenía otra cosa más que hacer que reanudar su búsqueda, mientras en su mente veía a la chica corriendo a los brazos del pelinegro después de la estúpida pelea de anoche. Sacudió su cabeza para dispersar esos pensamientos.

Y entonces volteó a la puerta y estuvo 100% seguro que vio a la chica correr por ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la silla y caminó rápidamente hacia la salida.

— ¡No, Peter! ¡No es ella! ¡No es ella!— reaccionó Rocket al verlo levantarse de la silla y rodear la barra.

— ¡Yo soy Groot!

—Sí, Groot vamos...

Rocket estuvo a punto de bajarse de la silla e ir detrás de Peter cuando la mesera lo detuvo.

—Hey cariño, no te vayas sin pagar.

Rocket refunfuño y buscó a regañadientes en su cartera para pagar, retrasándose en ir a por Peter.

Para entonces él ya había salido de la cafetería. Miró a ambos lados para ubicarla. La vio correr a un mercado. Él también corrió hasta allá, pero un grupo de obreros lo retrasó obstruyéndole el paso.

Por fin logró salir de esa manada de gente y fue tras la chica. Revisó todos los locales en su búsqueda, hasta que se detuvo y la vio situada en un puesto viendo curiosa una _cierra_. Sonrió para sus adentros. Verla de nuevo le hacía tan feliz.

Sintió una calma extrema al ver que estaba bien. Se acercó lentamente a ella, cuando ésta estaba a punto de seguir caminando, decidió hacer lo posible porque no, a unos pasos de ella levantó sus brazos y la rodeó con ellos, evitando dejarla ir.

—Al fin te encontré.

.

Ibas a golpearlo con tu codo en la boca de su estómago pero tu cuerpo no responde. Éstas sorprendida por aquél agarre.

Él te suelta con miedo a que puedas salir corriendo nuevamente.

Te giras despacio a encararlo.

Tienes miedo a verlo a la cara, o tal vez vergüenza.

Lo miras con timidez a su rostro, te das cuenta que sonríe inmensamente. Está feliz de verte de nuevo, tu no quieres aceptar que también lo estas.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Estuve toda la noche buscándote — dice tomándote de los hombros. Piensas en una respuesta mientras haces ligeramente tu cabeza hacia atrás por la distancia relativamente corta entre tú y él.

—Sinceramente no sé — respondes y tratas de sonar indiferente.

El rostro de Peter se contrae.

—Pudiste haberte perdido.

—No lo hice.

—Quizás pudieron haberte secuestrado.

—Sí, ajá.

—Por favor enserio no hagas esto, te traje para protegerte y esto demuestra que no lo hago.

—No, sí lo haces, no te preocupes, solo que deberías bajarle dos rayitas eso se llama sobreprote...

Unos labios un poco agrietados chocan con los tuyos. Te sorprendes ante el toque, la sensación, quieres separarte pero terminas por ceder. A pesar de la deshidratación, sus labios siguen suaves. Sientes mariposas gigantes en tu estómago. Observas frente a ti sus párpados cerrados. Y terminas por cerras los tuyos.

Todo fue tan rápido y lento a la vez, no duró más de cinco segundos.

Él se separa, sus párpados aún están cerrados pero tus ya has abierto los tuyos.

Estás sorprendida, te ha callado besándote, _qué romántico_.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada.

No sabes cómo reaccionar. Y él tampoco sabe si disculparse o volverte a besar.

— ¡Peter! — Rocket y Groot los han alcanzado. Él no voltea porque está embobado contigo, hasta que Rocket llama otra vez.

— ¡Peter!

Él voltea y lo ve.

—Rocket, la encontré — dice con un tono feliz y presentándote.

— No me digas... es decir, ¡¿Dónde estabas humana?! Te estuvimos buscando toda la _krutacking _noche.

—Lo siento Rocket — dices siguiéndole el juego y guiñando un ojo, muy buena actuación de ambos por cierto.

—Ya no volverán a pasar éstas cosas — dice Peter muy seguro. Y tú de cierta forma crees lo mismo.

— ¿Enserio? A la otra le voy a poner un rastreador en el cerebro.

Su frase te da miedo y tu rostro lo refleja, pero cubre tu actuación, igual ríes tras eso.

—No, nadie le va a poner cosas en el cerebro a nadie — advierte Peter.

Te toma del hombro para caminar de regreso a Milano cuando se tambalea pero alcanzas a sostenerlo.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntas con un ligero tono de preocupación.

—Sí, sí — responde —. Solo que... tu búsqueda fue algo cansada—Peter deja caer su peso en ti y tratas de sostenerlo, de cierta forma crees que está mintiendo, pero también crees que no, su apariencia indica que realmente estuvo despierto toda la noche.

— Yo soy Groot — interrumpió el árbol cargando a Peter y alejándolo de tus brazos y te sorprende.

—No, no, no, estoy bien...— exclama y parece que su cansancio se ha desvanecido, lo que te la evidencia para que tus sospechas fueran ciertas, estaba mintiendo, sólo quería que tú lo abrazaras. Mientras, Groot comienza a caminar delante de ti y Peter insiste por bajar. —. Enserio estoy bien Groot, puedes bajarme, sé caminar solito.

—Yo soy Groot — a él no le convence.

Ríes y miras a Peter, él también te mira desde el hombro de Groot con una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

Sientes que alguien te golpea el muslo.

—Traté de detenerlo — dijo Rocket y lo miras caminar a tu lado. —, pero la maldita de la mesera me...

—No te preocupes— respondes sonriente. —, de cierta forma me alegra que me haya encontrado, realmente, huir aquí no es un muy buen plan, es decir, no conozco a nadie, sólo ustedes y al fin comprendo cual es mi destino...

Rocket analiza en silencio.

—Me alegra que alfin entiendas, niña.

Sonríes.

—De todas formas aún quiero hacer sufrir a Peter, se lo merece y bastante.

—Eres muy divertida, comienzas a caerme bien.

Vuelves a sonreír y algo pasa por tu cabeza y tal vez Rocket pueda ayudarte.

—Rocket… ¿puedo pedirte algo?

.

Al llegar a la nave, acompañas a Groot a dejar a Peter en su cama, pero Gamora y Drax los intersectan.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — pregunta Gamora al frente tuyo, con un rostro de preocupación y frustración.

— ¿Dónde te metiste mujer?, te buscamos toda la noche— dijo Drax, tú los miras a ambos y buscas la respuesta.

—Lo siento, no conozco Knowhere así que responderles lo que quieren no sería fácil, el punto es que estoy de regreso.

—No vuelvas a irte — advierte Gamora.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Peter?— cambia de tema Drax.

—Está agotado, sobre eso... iré a acompañar a Groot.

Sales directo hacia Groot sin esperar a que Drax o Gamora respondieran. Ellos te miran partir y te bombardearán con preguntas cuando vuelvas a aparecerte.

Groot ya estaba abajo cuando lo ves dejar a Peter en su cama y, en contra de su voluntad, le saca el saco y las botas, Peter niega que lo haga pero éste ser se niega aún más.

Ríes por la graciosa escena.

—No te rías — amenaza graciosamente Peter acostado en su cama sin poder levantarse.

—Ok, líder— respondes acercándote. —.Gracias Groot — dices y este asiente.

—Yo soy Groot.

Él se va y te deja asolas con Star-Lord.

Él te mira desde abajo y esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Tratas de hacer lo mismo, pero te encuentras confundida por lo que pasó allá afuera.

Parece que aún sientes sus labios en los tuyos.

— ¿Vas a quedarte a cuidarme? — pregunta y tu sueltas una risilla, saliendo de esos pensamientos.

—No, no estás enfermo — dices cruzándote de brazos, manteniendo la sonrisa.

—Buen punto, ¿puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que duerma?— te mira con ojos tristes, de perrito, realmente no puedes con esa cara. Tardas en responder mientras él te mira esperando.

—De acuerdo— respondes y Peter suelta un pequeño "_¡yay!_"

Sonríe y tú sientes caerte muerta. Te has dado cuenta que te gusta su sonrisa y piensas que es perfecta.

Le devuelves la sonrisa. No sabes qué más hacer.

—Dame un beso — te pide y te sorprende. No puedes evitar que tu rostro muestre esa expresión.

¿Qué harás? ¿Te negarás? Ok perfecto, y eso... ¿Podrás hacerlo?

No. De acuerdo, ¿le besaras? ¿Tendrás el coraje de besar a un _casi_ desconocido?

Sí, porque ese _casi_ desconocido empieza a gustarte.

Y ese _casi desconocido _te dio las evidencias para confirmar que tú le gustas.

Y si él tuvo el coraje de besarte…

¿Por qué tú no?

Te acercas a él y se prepara, levantando sus labios _de piquito_. Te recargas en la cama y le depositas un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Él lo disfruta, aunque él pensaba le besarías diferente.

—Ahora duerme — ordenas alejándote de él, hacia la escalera.

—_Sipi _— responde él y esbozas una sonrisa, mientras escuchas que se mueve entre las sábanas para encontrar posición favorita para descansar.

Sales hacia la cabina y te encuentras con el resto del grupo, rápido borras tu estúpida sonrisa.

Ellos te ven, tú los ves.

Nadie dice nada.

Piensas van a regañarte y tu escucharías todo, son como tu _nueva familia del espacio. _

—Creo que yo también iré a descansar — suelta Gamora caminando hacia ti, hacia la puerta.

Te sorprendes de inmediato.

—Buenas noches — dices al momento que pasa a tu lado.

—Iré a afilar mis cuchillas — añade Drax y toma sus armas, te sorprendes por el sonido de su filo.

—Suerte con el… ¿filo? — le respondes confusa, aun no le hayas el modo a Drax.

—Niña ven acá — dice Rocket y tú le haces caso, caminas al asiento de piloto donde estaba él.

—Hola, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

— ¡Pft! ¡Claro! — respondió altanero, ya estás muy acostumbrada. —. En realidad no fue muy difícil. ¿Puedes decirme las coordenadas?

Pones cara de "_la regué_".

—No, no lo sé, lo siento— respondes apenada.

—Agh así pensé y me adelanté — presionó un botón y un holograma de la tierra apareció en el parabrisas de Milano. Tú lo observas conmocionada. —. Solo arrastras donde vivas, cuando lo tengas, déjame hacer el resto a mí.

—De acuerdo.

Respiras hondo y comienzas a hacer lo que Rocket te dijo, ahora que lo piensas lo que haces se parece bastante a lo que todos hacen cuando tienen en sus manos el _Google Maps _o el _otro_… buscar la azotea de su casa.

No es difícil, realmente es todo lo contrario, que hasta lo disfrutas. Al llegar a tu casa sientes algo de nostalgia.

—Aquí es — dices y Rocket presiona otro botón donde el globo terráqueo se ilumina de líneas amarillas, verticales y horizontales, paralelas entre sí. La coordenada aparece y Rocket hace otros movimientos que tú no entiendes. Se parece a los chicos de_ Ingeniería_, serios y trabajando en cosas extrañas, callando a las personas que les hablaban porque rompen su delgada burbuja de concentración.

—Listo, está llamando — dice Rocket cediéndote una especie de _chícharo, _lo colocas en tu oreja y escuchas el tono casual de cuando llamas. —. Debe ser rápido, nunca he hecho esto pero conectar avanzada tecnología con _dinosaurios_ como los de tu planeta no hará un lazo fuerte, se cortará en unos segundos.

Asientes y te preparas.

Escuchas que levantan el teléfono, también la voz de tu padre.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Papá? — lagrimas salen de tus ojos en contra de tu voluntad.

— ¿Hija? ¡Cariño, es ella!

—Papá, mamá, escúchenme, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo quiero decirles que estoy bien, más que bien. Pensarán que estoy loca o que tengo demencia espacial pero… estoy en el espacio. No te preocupes mamá, llevo suéter. Espero regresar pronto, no lo sé, debo salvar a la tierra y al universo, y no tengo ni idea de cómo lo voy a hacer. No me he _fumado _nada, lo que les digo es verdad. ¡Los amo!

La llamada se cortó y Rocket soltó una blasfemia, muy dentro tenía la sensación que duraría más que unos segundos.

Te quitas el audífono sollozando y se lo entregas a Rocket.

— ¿Estás bien? — te pregunta y tu asientes rápidamente.

—Sí, muchas gracias Rocket. Te la debo.

Te alejas de la cabina, dejando a Rocket y a Groot, que muy apenas lograste percibir su presencia de lo callado que estaba.

Bajas a la habitación de Peter, él está profundamente dormido. Limpias tus mejillas húmedas y dejas de mirarlo.

Lo primero que hacías para quitarte la tristeza era escuchar música, y él tenía música, quizás no tuviera ni un inconveniente en dejarte usar su estéreo.

Te acercas y lo analizas para saber qué botón presionar. Encuentras el play y rápido bajas el volumen para que la música no despierte a Peter.

Una linda canción comienza a sonar y decides dejarla de fondo.

Te acercas a la cama de Peter y te sientas en el suelo, recargándote en ella, soltando un profundo suspiro, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, una enésima recopilación de las cosas.

Piensas en Peter y te da la sensación de que el destino y el amor ahora están de tu lado.

* * *

**Siento romper el momento...**

**Quizá suba otro capitulo en la _nochesita, _pero éste tratará de Peter en su mayoría.**

**¡Oh, oh! la palabra rara que dice Rocket es una de las tantas "maldiciones espaciales" que aparecen en el cómic, yo lo he leído varias veces y agregaré cosas aquí, a la versión de la película le faltan cosas del cómic xD :\**

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 A primera vista

Semanas atrás…

Peter aprovechaba su soledad para observar a aquella terrestre. Como un bobo, se sentó a observarla en la gran pantalla holográfica. Pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla ahí. Siempre estaba ahí casi a la misma hora, en la terraza de su casa con su telescopio y una libreta para apuntes.

No quiso quedarse con la duda y movió unos botones para tener la imagen del cuarto de la chica. Al encontrarla, la vio sentada en su cama, testeando en el teléfono. Veía que tecleaba rápidamente, como si estuviera enfadada, discutiendo. El observó con atención.

Después de unos minutos, la observó lanzar su teléfono hacia delante de la cama, abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a llorar, Peter se sorprendió al verla a sí y lo primero que quiso hacer fue atravesar la pantalla y correr a abrazarla. Pero no podía hacerlo.

La distancia era mucha y no podría simplemente aparecerse de la nada.

La chica apagó las luces y la habitación quedó en penumbra, no dejando más que ver a Star-Lord.

En otra noche, se escabulló para usar de nuevo esa _cosa _que Rocket había construido para observar naves alienígenas hostiles, y para ubicar también a Thanos y sus secuaces.

Se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo entristeció por no verla observar el cielo.

Esperó varios minutos y la chica ni _sus luces._

Sin nada mejor que hacer, apagó el aparato y se fue con sus amigos a un bar de Knowhere.

.

— ¡Hey, Quill! ¡Vayamos al bar, tendré toda la suerte del universo hoy! — exclamó Rocket a Peter mientras este tomaba una siesta en su asiento de piloto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — dijo adormilado.

— ¡La alineación de planetas! Llámame supersticioso pero esa _flark _me dará muchísima suerte hoy.

Peter se quedó pensando con su mente adormilada.

—En un momento te alcanzo.

— ¿Vas a seguir investigando tanto? — dijo Rocket poniendo una mano en su _cadera_. —. Desde que construí esa cosa no has dejado de usarla, ¿en serio tanto te gusta?

—Sí, es lo mejor que has hecho en tu maldita vida Rocket, deberían darte el Nobel por eso…

— ¿Un qué?

—Un premio que… ¡Ay! Olvídalo.

— ¿Vas a venir o no?

Peter lo pensó.

—En un momento los alcanzo — insistió dándole la espalda, encendiendo el aparato para comenzar a _buscar._

Rocket bufó y se retiró, pero fue reemplazado por Gamora, que vestía muy sensual para el gusto de Peter.

— ¿Estás listo Peter? — preguntó la chica verde a un Peter distraído, tomándolo del hombro.

Este se sorprendió a su toque, pero más al ver cómo vestía.

—Wow, que diga… ¡Gamora! ¿A dónde vas tan guapa?

La chica soltó un bufido.

—Iremos al bar, ¿lo olvidaste?

—No, no, no lo olvidé, solo voy a revisar algo… los alcanzaré, lo juro.

Gamora vuelve a bufar y se retira.

Peter regresa a la máquina, ingresa las coordenadas guardadas y ocultas de Rocket y la pantalla le muestra a la chica acomodando su telescopio.

Sintió una alegría inmensa al verla de nuevo después de días de ausencia.

Se acomodó en su asiento y la observó. Sabía que por una parte estaba mal hacer eso, pero no podía evitarlo, desde que se equivocó de coordenadas sabe que es el mejor error que ha cometido.

La chica observa por el telescopio y luego hace anotaciones en su libreta. Lo hace en un par de ocasiones más y él observa todo. De pronto, la chica dejó el telescopio y se pone a su lado, sin soltar el lápiz y el papel. Haciendo constantes anotaciones.

Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, se había enamorado de ella con solo verla cada noche.

Para él, todo lo que ella hiciera era perfecto. Por más simple que fuera.

Pareció como si alguien la hubiera llamado, ella volteó a ambos lados buscando una fuente. Después volteó al cielo, mirando cuidadosamente a todos lados, hasta que dio con él. Sus ojos se miraron sin saber que lo hacían, al menos los de ella.

Peter sintió su corazón latir rápidamente. Era como si fuera su primer contacto visual… indirecto.

La chica miró el sitio curiosa. Sentía que algo la miraba desde arriba. Pero recordó que había satélites en órbita y quizá podría ser uno.

Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y regresó a su telescopio, cuando un proyectil chocó con el aparado y generó una pequeña explosión.

Peter se sorprendió al ver eso, dando un brinco en su asiento, levantándose rápidamente y queriendo atravesar la ventana para saber cómo estaba ella, y sobre todo qué había sucedido. La imagen se opacó un poco por el polvo que la explosión generó, viéndola a ella sentada, pero sana, sin heridas graves, solo rasguños.

Ella se levantó y corrió hacia el telescopio, estaba en llamas. Con su libreta comenzó a azotar las llamas sin lograr detenerlas.

— ¡La chaqueta, la chaqueta! — gritó Peter y fue como si ella lo hubiera escuchado, se quitó la chaqueta rápidamente y volvió con los azotes, logrando apagarlo.

Ella se acercó, preocupada al ver qué había sucedido. Observó en el telescopio un cristal enterrado, era como una roca, una espacial, pero en tonalidades rosa y brillaba bastante. Al desprenderlo con cuidado, su chaqueta se desintegró y la chica tiró la roca, cayendo al suelo y partiéndose en miles de pedazos, que rápido se fueron desintegrando.

—No, no,no — dijo ella agachándose a tratar de salvar alguno. Eso era divino, era un regalo del cielo, no podía dejar que se desintegrara. Tomó un pedazo relativamente grande y quemó un poco sus palmas, pero no le hizo el daño suficiente para tirarlo de nuevo.

El cristal se estabilizó. Ya no siguió desintegrándose, se mantuvo concreto, como si hubiera encontrado un contenedor. Ella sonrió al tenerlo en sus manos.

Era hermoso.

Pero lo que no era hermoso era su telescopio destruido.

Peter sintió eso, pero se alegraba que ella estuviera a salvo, también le preocupaba la identidad de ese cristal. Venía del espacio y casi la mataba.

Volvió a ver a la pantalla y ella estaba regresando dentro de su casa, cerró la puerta y ya no volvió a salir.

Peter sintió era la despedida de esa noche y el también decidió irse, con cierta preocupación por la procedencia de ese cristal.

.

Los días pasaron, ella ya no volvió _ni por la feria_.

Hasta que un día regresó con unos binoculares, debía conseguir algo para seguir observando, ya que su telescopio se hizo…

Peter observó que el cristal lo usaba como joyería, debía aceptar que lucía bien en su cuello.

Cada día se enamoraba más y más de ella.

.

—Pensé que Libussa ya no existía — comentó Rocket a Gamora cuando Peter iba entrando a la cabina.

— ¿Quién? — dijo Peter y los chicos lo miraron.

—Al fin llegas dormilón, ha pasado algo — respondió Rocket cuando Quill estaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Cierto cristal que se creía extinto fue desprendido de cierto asteroide que pensaron fue consumido por la explosión del sol donde orbitaba, ahora ese cristal de pronto es buscado por los badoon, ¿ya viste sus movilizaciones?

Peter observó la pantalla, había una flota badoon en una parte de la galaxia. Se sorprendió al ver eso. Rocket continuó.

—Parece que van a la Tierra Quill.

Rocket lo miró esperando que decidiera algo, después de todo, él era el líder.

—Rocket, Groot, tengo un trabajo para ustedes. Yo iré con los Nova Corps.

— ¿Estás loco? — reaccionó Rocket. —. ¡Debemos hacer algo, ellos irán tras un cristal destruye-civilizaciones-enteras y yo estoy preocupado por salvar a la galaxia!

—Y eso es justo lo que vas a hacer con este trabajo…

.

Peter despierta y no te das cuenta que lo hace. Tu solo tarareas la canción que está de fondo, la has escuchado antes. Juegas con tus manos en un síntoma de ansiedad.

Quieres que Peter despierte pero también quieres que descance.

Sólo quieres a alguien con quien hablar, y ese alguien quieres que sea Peter.

**_—_**_I'm not in love...__So don't forget it..._

Los primeros versos de la canción de cierta forma es lo que pensabas de Peter cuando comenzaste a sentir _cosas. _

El rubio siente la canción, se sienta en la cama adormilado y te ve recargada en el suelo, a su lado. Sonríe y en silencio se sienta contigo.

Tú no dices nada por eso, es más, lo agradeces.

Al ver que tarareas algunas partes de la canción, él lo hace contigo, recargándose en tu hombro. Tú lo aceptas, y entonces él se acerca más a ti, pasa un brazo por tu espalda y el otro sobre tu abdomen, recarga su cabeza cerca de tu pecho y entonces te abraza fuertemente, soltando un suave suspiro.

Recargas tu cabeza en la suya mientras tomas el brazo que tiene encima de ti, te remueves un poco y ahora puedes abrazarlo tú también, escondiendo tu cabeza en su pecho.

La sensación es de seguridad, tranquilidad y amor. Algo que nunca pensaste volver a sentir en los brazos de alguien que no fuera tu familia.

Debes confesar que quisieras quedarte así por siempre.

* * *

**Muy corto :C _ni maiz paloma!_ (Sorry por mis _mexicanismos_, he notado que a veces pongo cosas así y _rancheras, _eso pasa por ser del Norte, ajúa xD)**

**_I'm not in love  
So don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through (8'_**

**Pensé en hacer un dibujo de Peter de niño :c así bien cuero y así~ quizá debería dejar de escuchar esa canción xD me mete muchas ideas en la cabeza.**

**(Si lo llego a hacer, me gustaría enseñárselos u.ú) **


	9. Chapter 9 Sapiencial

—Estaba igual o peor que tú cuando llegue aquí— comienza a contar Peter mientras te abraza fuertemente.

Tú le prestas su atención, va a contarte cómo es que salió de la tierra y llegó aquí.

—Sólo era un niño cuando fui secuestrado, no tenía idea de qué era éste lugar, pero fui adoptado por un forajido, que pronto me enseñó a hacer las mismas cosas.

— ¿Eres un ladrón? — preguntas atónita. Peter suelta una risilla.

—No. Era, ahora me dedico a otras cosas.

— ¿Guardar la Galaxia?

—Exacto.

Levantas la cabeza y observas a Peter que está mirándote tiernamente. Tú también lo haces, ahora que lo miras de cerca analizas más su atractivo.

Su nariz es afilada, sus ojos no son ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, son de color oliva. Su barba de días piensas le queda bastante y lo hace ver más atrayente de lo que es. Y su cabello no es en realidad rubio, es un color dorado.

Él te analiza también. Verte de cerca le gusta bastante, sin necesidad de usar el aparato de Rocket a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

Te acaricia la mejilla y se acerca más a ti.

Notas que está mirando tus labios. Quiere besarte de nuevo. Tampoco puedes evitar ver los suyos.

Tu nariz choca con la de él. Juguetea contigo, intenta tocar la punta de tu nariz con la tuya y al fallar termina moviendo la cabeza ligeramente de lado a lado, provocando un cosquilleo y ambos ríen.

Tus mejillas se sonrojan, él está sonriendo muy cerca de ti.

Sientes una extraña sensación en el estómago, una que vuelves a experimentar.

De nuevo él mira tus labios y quiere besarte.

Muerdes tu labio inferior, quieres besarle pero a la vez no, porque sientes no tienes el permiso para hacerlo.

Su respiración se acelera y la tuya también, puedes sentir su exhalación en tus labios.

Él se anima y besa la punta de tu nariz, luego vuelve a estar cerca de tu boca.

Ya no lo resistes, quieres besarle, quieres sentir sus labios nuevamente pero piensas demasiado.

—No, no puedo hacerlo — dices levantándote y rompes el momento.

Él se sorprende y se levanta luego de ti. Te toma de los hombros.

—Tranquila — dice suavemente buscando tu mirada. —. No voy a obligarte.

—Es que... siento que no puedo, que no debo hacerlo.

Él piensa un poco, baja tus manos a tu cadera y te mantiene cerca.

—Bueno, pues yo sí...

Se acerca a ti y besa tus labios, sólo se limita a eso, no intenta nada más. Te besa de una manera dulce y romántica. Pones tus manos en sus brazos y correspondes el beso.

El movimiento lento de sus labios te gusta demasiado, que no quieres que pare, e incluso piensas si el beso tendrá una _evolución_.

Es el beso más largo que han mantenido. Él sube sus manos lentamente por tu espalda y te provoca cosquilleo. Interrumpes el beso por una sonrisa y él sonríe también.

Se mantienen juntos mirándose el uno al otro, comenzando a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la canción que comienza a sonar.

— ¿La conoces? — pregunta observándote con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—La he escuchado antes — respondes subiendo tus manos a sus hombros.

Es como si bailaran un _vals_, solo que sin la música apropiada para uno. Se estaban inventando pasos.

—Es... _Come and Get Your Love_, de Redbone… 1974… los _Nativos Americanos_…

Mientras te explica se acerca a ti, con intenciones de retomar el beso.

—Wow, la conoces bastante bien.

—Es una de mis favoritas.

—Entiendo, es muy bonita.

—No es más bonita que tú— sientes tus mejillas sonrojarse. Él lo nota y sonríe más.

Te roba otro beso.

Es rápido.

Unas pisadas se escuchan en el techo y lo obligan a separarse.

Peter apaga el estéreo y ves que Rocket baja las escaleras algo preocupado, más bien, molesto y disgustado.

— ¿Ya descansaron, tortolitos?—

Peter y tú lo miran con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa.

—Sí, bastante — respondes.

—Muy bien, ahora iremos a otro lugar.

Te sorprendes.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

— ¿Cosmo nos ocupa?— pregunta Peter colocando su chaqueta.

—Sí, ese _saco de pulgas apestoso_ quiere vernos.

Por lo que Rocket dice imaginas habla de un perro. Que se llama Cosmo. Wow.

Peter sonríe y se posa en medio de Rocket y tú.

—Eso solo significa una cosa — dice con un tono emocionado. —. Tenemos una misión.

.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — preguntas mientras caminan por un ancho pasillo. Todo parece ser de metal. Lo observas curiosa.

—Se llama Sapiencial —responde Gamora. —. Es una estación espacial.

—. Aquí hay de todo, viajeros de distintas dimensiones y tiempos, también hay científicos e investigadores, su seguridad es velada por un perro — agrega Peter, caminando al frente.

— ¿Un perro? ¿Un perro de los que yo conozco o un perro de _los suyos_?— preguntas confusa.

—Un perro que conocemos — responde Peter girándose a verte, sin dejar de caminar, apuntando a ambos.

—_¡Bozhe moi! ¡Camarada Star-Lord trajiste a uno que huele como tú! — _escuchas en tu mente y sueltas un grito del susto. La voz no te es conocida y de cierta forma parece que es un mal _español ruso_.

Peter ríe y se detiene, de pronto ves a un perro sabueso con un traje de astronauta salir de una compuerta.

—Él es Cosmo — dice presentándolos.

Tú estás atónita, impactada, alguien estaba hablando en tu mente. Miras al perro con la lengua afuera de su boca y enserio no puedes creer que podría ser él quien hablaba.

Los perros no hablan.

Solo ladran y juguetean contigo.

—_Camarada Star-Lord, qué gusto que estén de vuelta, a Cosmo le agrada verlos aquí, menos a la alimaña de allá _— dice y parece referirse a Rocket. Tú de nuevo te estremeces.

Rocket le gruñe y el perro a él. Esa escena te es familiar de algún sentido.

Rivalidad como el perro y el gato, solo que no era un gato, era un mapache.

—Peter, ¿cómo él puede estar hablando? — te diriges hacia él, poniéndote a su lado.

—Cómo empezar ...— dice Peter tallando su mejilla. —. Es un perro cosmonauta soviético, de principios de los 60's, se perdió en el espacio-tiempo y de alguna forma llegó a este lugar. Es telepata y telequinético, es el jefe de seguridad de Sapiencial y no sé cómo _flark_ aprendió a hablar.

Lo observas y el traje de astronauta del perro te parece antiguo, ahí confirmas lo que Peter te ha contado. Sigues mirándolo. Aun no te tragas que esté hablando.

—_Señorita humana, siento un gran poder en ti, camarada Star-Lord, ¿quién es ella? _

Peter te mira, luego al equipo. De buenas que él no lee la mente, si no, le daría información de más.

—Es un nuevo integrante del equipo, Cosmo.

—_¡__Bozhe moi! Señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre? El nombre de Cosmo es Cosmo._

Te quedas pensado. Lo miras con una mirada incrédula, no sabes si responderle pensando o hablarle, ya que si él puede comunicarse en tu mente, ¿podrías responderle de la misma forma?

Según tú has respondido su pregunta.

—_Señorita, Cosmo aún no sabe su nombre. _

Entonces te sientes como una idiota y le dices tu nombre hablando.

—_¡Bienvenida a Sapiencial! _

El perro se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar por el pasillo que ustedes recorrían antes de su intromisión.

Sigues observando. El lugar es bonito y para ti, muy futurista. El lugar contrasta demasiado con otros de Knowhere.

Hay mucha gente que parecen ser científicos, o sabios. Visten diferentes pero te dan la misma impresión.

—Por lo general aquí es donde descansamos — dice Peter caminando a tu lado.

—Sí, vivir en la nave no es algo que guste hacer — agrega Drax, parece estar contento de volver a Sapiencial.

—Al fin una cama sin turbulencias — dice Gamora estirando sus brazos. —. Me he brincado horas de sueño.

Parece que ellos la pasan bien aquí. De cierta manera comienzas a pensar que este será tu nuevo hogar.

—Ah-ah — interrumpe Peter. —. Tenemos una misión.

Gamora y Drax se desilusionan.

— ¿Tenemos…? Del verbo: _"Los que tenemos más experiencia en el espacio"_ ¿Verdad?

Dices a los chicos, esperando que fuera así.

—No — responde Peter firme. —. Del verbo: _"TODOS tenemos que ir"_

— ¡Awn! — dices desanimada.

—Tienes que tomar experiencia — excusa Peter con los brazos en su cadera.

— ¿Y si muero?

—No vas a morir.

— ¿Y si alguien muere por mi culpa?

—Nadie va a morir.

—_Camarada Star-Lord, ¿están listos para ir al Córtex del Continuo? _

Interrumpe el sabueso al verlos demorar en discutir.

—Ya vamos, solo nos falta una máscara para que Libussa pueda respirar en el espacio.

— ¡¿Qué?!— estás más asustada. Estarán en un lugar donde podrías ahogarte.

—_Sigan a Cosmo._

Siguen al perro hasta una habitación donde hay armas, Rocket chifla al verlas, le vuelven loco. Llegan a un aparador donde hay máscaras que pueden usar en el espacio.

—Iré por mi traje — informa Gamora, Peter asiente y ella sale de la habitación, acompañada de Drax, pero el toma una dirección distinta a la de ella.

—Tienen que proteger tu rostro — dice Peter. —. Tu nariz, tu boca, ojos, oídos…

—De acuerdo — respondes y él te da un aparato. No sabes qué hacer con él, solo te le quedas viendo encima de la palma de tu mano. Peter lo toma y lo coloca en tu oreja, en el hélix.

Escuchas un clic en tu oído y algo comienza a formarse en tu rostro, cubre tu nariz y tu boca, también tus oídos, pero tus ojos quedan descubiertos. Tienes curiosidad en cómo te ves. Tu vanidad de mujer hace quererte ver en un espejo y analizar si te ves bien o no, para cambiar. Peter toma los lados metálicos de la máscara y te hace girar a verlo. Tú lo haces también, nerviosa, de cierta forma comienzas a preocuparte si a él le gusta cómo luces con eso en la cara.

Presiona otro botón a tu lado y sientes que algo nuevo se forma a partir de su sien. Tu vista se cubre, cierras los ojos por la impresión y de pronto te sientes totalmente protegida del rostro.

Abres los ojos y ves a Peter, pero lo ves en tonalidad azul. Miras alrededor y todo es del mismo tono.

— ¿Puedo verme en un espejo? — preguntas analizando la máscara con tus manos, sientes que la parte que primero se materializó es lisa y fría, termina en un pico en el lugar de tu barbilla.

Peter iba a decirte que sí, pero Cosmo lo interrumpió.

—_No, ya es tarde para la misión, Libussa. Deben ir a Córtex de Continuo ya o ustedes perder el viaje. _

—De acuerdo — respondes, arremedando el tono mandón del perro, pero él no puede ver tu rostro, por lo que pasas desapercibida.

.

Suben una rampa hacia un círculo metálico. Tú lo observas curiosa, el lugar es muy amplio y alto.

Ya en ese círculo, Gamora, Drax y Groot los esperaban. Peter y Rocket iban contigo, éste último estaba poniendo su casco, parecía una pecera redonda.

Observas a Gamora, ella lleva un traje en blanco y negro, muy pegado que resalta su figura, su casco es similar al de Rocket, pero la parte trasera está cubierta por el mismo traje.

Desearías que tu máscara fuera así, la vista periférica comienza a marearte. Sientes que tu visión está incompleta, obstaculizada.

Te sorprende que Drax no lleve protección alguna. Solo carga con sus cuchillas en sus manos, debe ser muy fuerte y resistente. Mientras ,Groot solo está ahí parado, también sin protecciones.

Observas que Peter presiona un aparato que tiene en su oreja y la máscara comienza a protegerle el rostro. Su máscara te recuerda a las máscaras de gas que usaban los soldados nazis en la segunda guerra mundial, te gusta la manera en que los lentes brillan, en color rojo.

Te preguntas si las gafas que la máscara materializó se parecerán a las que él lleva. Él se pone unos guantes y después te da a ti unos a tu medida. Te los pones con trabajo, ya que tu vista no es muy buena. Los guantes te cubren unos centímetros más después de tus muñecas.

Suben a esa plataforma circular y todos se esparcen en ella.

No tienes idea de cómo es que funciona. Solo te mantienes con ellos, más cerca de Peter.

— _¿Están listos?_ — pregunta Cosmo y una vez más te estremeces. La sensación que provoca en tu cabeza aun no la asimilas.

Peter los mira, voltea a un lado y Gamora y Drax asienten. Del otro, Groot, Rocket y tú hacen lo mismo.

—A darle — dice Rocket, cortando cartucho de su gran arma. Te la impresión que es más grande que él.

—Estamos listos, Cosmo — agrega Peter.

—_¡Muy bien camaradas! ¡Cosmo va a presionar este botón de transferencia y ZUUM! _

Tu respiración se agita. ¿Qué va hacerles esa máquina? Pero debes confiar en ellos. No parecen tener miedo.

Una luz blanca comienza a formarse en sus pies. Sientes un hormigueo y no dudas en asustarte, hasta que sientes la mano guantada de Peter sobre la tuya. Lo miras y él está mirando al frente, pero su agarre es fuerte y protector. Comienzas a sentirte segura.

Miras al frente y luego todo se vuelve blanco.

* * *

**¡Hey hola! **

**Creo que estableceré un horario de publicaciones: a partir de las 5:30 de la tarde (hora de México), para aquellas que están ansiosas de leer. n_n**

**Sí alguna de ustedes chicas ha leído el cómic, sabrán que Cosmo, el perro que el Coleccionista tenía como colección, habla. Ajá, y se lleva _de lo lindo_ con Rocket.**

**Como expliqué en el capítulo, el perro es el jefe de seguridad de Sapiencial, una parte de Knowhere y está ubicado en el cerebro del Celestial decapitado. Éste lugar también fue en su momento la base de los Guardianes de la Galaxia. **

**Y también, como expliqué al inicio de este fic, éste tendría partes de la película y el cómic, ya que a la peli le faltó mucho :\ y el sólo basarme en ella me haría sentir bastante incompleta. **

**En fin, espero y les haya gustado :D**

**Cualquier inquietud háganmela saber! :D yo misma les resolveré. ¡Saludos! ❤**


	10. Chapter 10 Batalla en la estrella

_Un segundo después._

_—Camarada Star-Lord, deben detener a los hostiles que se acercan al pueblo._

Abres tus ojos. En un instante están en otro lugar. Es árido, con muchos cráteres, de cierta manera te recuerda a la luna de la Tierra, pero en rojo quemado y algunos tonos morados; el cielo es oscuro, como una noche en la Tierra, pero con lunas o planetas muy cercanos, que son muy sorprendentes para ti.

—Pensé nos teletransportarías en medio del campo de batalla, no a kilómetro y medio — reprocha Peter molesto.

De cierta forma te alegras que hayan sido transportados ahí. Observas que están en la misma posición de hace un segundo.

_— ¡Lo siento camarada Star-Lord!_— dice el perro en sus mentes. —. _No es un kilómetro y medio, son dos_.

Peter refunfuña y sin más opción les manda a caminar.

—Apúrense, debemos llegar antes que ataquen al pueblo.

Todos lo obedecen y comienzan a caminar en el terreno. Notas que la gravedad es poca, prácticamente das un salto y es un paso de dos metros. Eso será más rápido para llegar allá.

Te preguntas cómo será ese pueblo del que deben salvar.

Ves que Peter ha detenido su marcha y te intercepta.

Vuelve a tomar tu mano. Sientes su mirada a través de la máscara, sonríes.

Caminaron -o saltaron- hasta llegar donde había una multitud. Tardaron cerca de cinco minutos, o quizá fueron más.

—Prepárense—dice Peter y ves que Gamora desenfunda una espada, Drax sus cuchillas.

Rocket ya estaba listo antes de partir.

Y Groot comenzaba a expender sus brazos.

Peter toma una pistola con su mano libre. Tú no haces nada, ya que no tienes ningún arma.

—Prepárate— ahora se dirige a ti.

Un sentimiento comienza a surgir en tu interior. Te das cuenta que son muchos. Curiosidad, ¿quién es el enemigo? Miedo ¿qué tan peligrosos son? Nerviosismo ¿Qué tan bueno será tu desempeño en esta tu primera lucha?

Sientes que el collar te pica, pero no le prestas atención.

Star-Lord te suelta y toma la delantera. Tú te detienes y el resto pasa a tu lado.

—Yo soy Groot.

Lo miras y él te mira a ti. Levantas las manos y te encoges de hombros, en señal que no tienes armas para continuar.

Él sigue y vuelves a caminar, pero tratas de ser lenta.

— ¡Hey!— grita Peter al ejército enemigo. Los ves, la sangre se te congela. Son una especie de hombres- roca, o gigantes de roca, armados con hachas, espadas y mazos.

Rápido reaccionan al grito de Peter y se preparan para luchar con un nuevo enemigo.

— ¡Oh sí! — exclama Rocket y comienza a disparar, es el primero en atacar y parece disfrutarlo. Gamora corre a un grupo y comienza a degollar sus cabezas pesadas con su afilada espada.

Groot y Drax corren hacia otro grupo y comienzan los golpes. Groot los enreda con raíces y Drax los acuchilla.

Los observas con miedo y asombro, sobre todo lo anterior.

Gamora es asombrosa. Se mueve a una velocidad impresionante. No pueden tocarla.

Rocket es tan sádico, parece disfrutar asesinar a los hombres- roca, suelta una frase con cada víctima.

— ¡Blam! Muerto. ¡Blam! Muerto.

Y entonces observas a Peter. Él es un as con las armas que disparan rayos y fuego.

También se mueve bastante rápido y no pueden herirlo con sus enormes hachas.

Todos pelean menos tú.

Sólo estás observando, alejada de la acción.

Al frente de ti, ves una sombra que primero pensaste era la tuya, pero luego se fue agrandando, giras y observas a un gigante rocoso. Está armado con un mangual, y es enorme, no dudará en usarla contra ti, será fácil de acabar contigo.

No sabes qué hacer, lo miras con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Sus dientes son picos de metal y sus ojos son rojos y brillantes. Sientes un retortijón en el estómago. Con miedo caminas hacia atrás. Parece que el resto no se ha dado cuenta que estas en aprietos.

El hombre alza el mango del arma y la bola con púas se levanta al cielo, amenza con lanzarla contra ti. Sueltas un grito y te giras para empezar a correr.

Él es más pesado, la gravedad no funciona en él y por lo tanto es rápido igual que tú.

Escuchas al hombre rugir, te estremeces, está pisándote los talones.

No ves a Peter, o a Rocket. En un rápido movimiento logras localizar a Gamora.

— ¡Gamora!— le gritas, estás a unos metros de distancia. Ella voltea y te ve perseguida.

Se deshace de un tipo y corre hacia ti. Da un salto sobre ti y amenaza con cortar la cabeza del gigante, pero éste es más rápido y la golpea con su brazo, haciéndola caer varios metros a un lado.

— ¡Gamora!— exclamas asustada y preocupada, cuando su espada cae junto a ti, volteas al frente y el gigante de roca vuelve hacia ti, su primer objetivo.

No tienes más que tomar la espada y morir como una valiente.

La tomas con las dos manos, el gigante corre hacia ti y sientes el suelo temblar, la cadena siendo alzada te pone más nerviosa.

Cierras los ojos y mueves la espada en diagonal.

El temblor se detiene, pero lo sigue otro muy breve. Abres los ojos y notas al gigante tirado en el suelo, su torso está siendo quemado por una flama rosa pálido, casi blanca. Te sorprende, miras la espada, ella también está incendiándose. La sueltas inmediatamente y las flamas se extinguen.

Corres por Gamora, ella está levantándose.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntas ayudándole, ella te ignora, se levanta por completo rugiendo por cobrar venganza contra aquel gigante de roca.

— ¡¿Dónde está el gigante?!

Tratas de detenerla.

—Lo he matado— le respondes.

Ella se sorprende

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, yo tampoco lo creo.

Gamora termina por creérselo, viendo al gigante muerto en el suelo. Te sorprendes, es la primera _persona _que has matado, empiezas a sentir un extraño sentimiento. ¿Eso sentirán las personas al matar a otras?

O, ¿simplemente no sentirán nada?

—De acuerdo, vayamos por Peter.

Y justo cuando iban a la pelea unas llamas arrasaron con los hombres de roca. Gamora no se sorprende. Tú haces lo contrario. Ves a Peter seguir disparando, Rocket lanzando cohetes cargándose a grupos enteros, Groot golpeando a todos con sus fuertes brazos-tronco y Drax acuchillando y golpeando fuertemente a todos. Lo ves dando cabezazos, tu cabeza duele de solo verlo.

Nunca los habías visto en lucha, son asombrosos.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?— preguntas a Gamora.

—La pelea ha acabado.

Observas, el resto de la tropa de hombres roca se retiran, como si algo los hubiera asustado. Ambas corren para reunirse con el grupo.

— ¡Han estado excelentes, chicos!— festejas emocionada, realmente piensas eso, ves que sonríen.

—No, tú has estado excelente— dijo Drax tomándote del hombro, te sorprendes por el agarre. —, hemos visto cómo usaste el poder de tu antecesora.

La sonrisa en tus labios se desvanece poco a poco, pensaste no se habían dado cuenta, pero también te emociona que lo que hayas hecho de cierta forma esté bien.

— ¿Ustedes...me vieron?— preguntas atónita.

—Sí— responde Peter acercándose. —. Creo que oriné mis pantalones al ver eso.

Ríes y le das un pequeño golpe en el hombro, por la gravedad casi no se siente.

—No fue nada…

—Eres la razón por la que muchos se fueron — continúa Drax, el parece bastante feliz, vuelves a sonreír, te contagia.

—Hey, debemos ir con el pueblo — interrumpe Rocket.

Corrieron hacia el pueblo, éste está rodeado por un muro de piedra, color arena. Hay torres en una especie de entrada. Las puertas se abrieron y gente con piel azul celeste los recibe emocionados. Sientes un extraño sentimiento, te alegra que estén bien.

Hombres que parecen ser soldados se acercan con ustedes. Hablan un extraño lenguaje pero tu casco lo traduce. Te sorprendes por eso. Es como un _G translate _en tu cabeza. Traduce que están agradecidos por su ayuda, que el pueblo de las estrellas les debe un inmenso favor a los guardianes de la galaxia por defenderlos de los bandidos de roca, y que sería un enorme honor que visitaran las atracciones de los pueblos interestelares.

Peter los mira a ustedes y entonces el resto del equipo asiente. Peter les agradece su hospitalidad, pero que para ellos su deber es salvarlos. Aun así, no dudarían unas vacaciones en ese sitio.

Todos les aplauden y les agradecen. Te hace sentir bien salvar a las personas, ahora entiendes porque ellos son los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

Unos soldados hacen una reverencia ante ti, te sorprendes y le dices que no lo hagan. No entiendes por qué lo hacen, pero ellos se niegan a dejar de hacerlo. Te pronto, todo el pueblo hizo una reverencia ante ti, el resto del equipo los observa. Sigues intentando que se detengan, te hacen sentir extraña.

—_Gracias Libussa. _

Estás sorprendida. Ellos creen que eres Libussa, la antigua.

Volteas y ves a tu equipo, ellos te miran esperando. Peter te hace una señal de que te dirigieras con ellos.

—Ve con tus fans.

Te acercas a ellos. Ellos te miran con una sonrisa de alegría, de emoción, humildad. Libussa ha regresado y lo ha hecho regresando la paz entre los pueblos interestelares.

—No me agradezcan, es mi deber hacerlo — respondes en voz alta, para que todos te escuchen. Tratas de que suene firme y que no noten tu nerviosismo. Todos vuelven a aplaudirte. Sientes extraño, nunca habías recibido tantos aplausos en tu vida.

Ves que una niña de cabello rubio se acerca a ti y te da una flor, no es una común que has visto en la tierra. Es de color rojo quemado y tiene detalles dorados. La forma en que te mira, agradecida, te hace no querer negarte a tomarla. La concedes y le acaricias su cabello. La niña sonríe y se retira hacia su familia. Los ves. De cierta forma te recuerdan a la tuya.

—Es hora de irnos — dice Peter tomándote el hombro.

Asientes y guardas la flor en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta.

—Cosmo, regrésanos — pide Peter. Se juntan todos, entonces son iluminaron y se teletransportaron a Sapiencial, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban de regreso.

Te quitas la máscara y todos lo hacen, piensas en ir a abrazar a Peter cuándo él ya está rodeándote en sus brazos.

—Sabía que lo harías — dice en tu oído.

— _¡Bozhe moi! Tuvieron una excelente victoria con la nueva integrante, camaradas, han salvado nuevamente la galaxia, Cosmo ha ordenado que tengan un gran festín_— Cosmo se acerca a ustedes y parece feliz, está meneado la cola.

De pronto, Gamora y Drax los abrazan, Groot se une abrazándolos a todos juntos y por último se une Rocket.

Todos están sonriendo. Están festejándote por su victoria y porque has logrado algo importante.

.

Estás en tu habitación. Es amplia, ordenada y muy blanca. Agradeces haber tomado un merecido baño. Tu estomago ruge, tienes bastante hambre. Pronto será hora de ir al comedor a la cena que Cosmo les prometió.

_Espero no sean croquetas, _bromeas y sueltas una risilla mientras observas el closet. Observas tu uniforme. Es un traje, pantalones y chaqueta en color rojo y de cuero, parece que es igual a la chaqueta que le has visto a Peter. Tiene una especie de estrella o flama en los hombros. Te imaginas con la ropa puesta.

También hay ropa casual, muy poca para una cena.

Tomas la que crees es más apropiada para una cena. Tampoco es para tanto, no es tan formal. Pero quieres que Star-Lord se enamore más de ti.

Hay un vestido negro con detalles plateados que llamó tu atención. Lo tomas y te lo mides. La falda no tiene mucho vuelo, llega hasta arriba de sus rodillas, parece ser strapless, pero una especie de encaje muy pequeño continua hasta tu clavícula y acaba como manga en tus brazos. Te encoges de hombros aceptando que te gusta y te lo pones. Te convence que te ves bien.

Te arreglas tu cabello de una forma que se vea bien y te diriges a la puerta. Al abrir, te encuentras con Gamora. Te sorprende, no la esperabas.

Ella sonríe cálidamente al verte.

— ¡Hola! — le saludas y ves su vestimenta. Lleva una falda negra y una blusa del mismo color. Su cabello con tonos fiusha te gusta bastante.

— ¿Estás lista? Las chicas de la Tierra tardan bastante en vestirse

Sueltas una risilla, en ocasiones es verdad.

—Es que no tenía nada que ponerme — siempre la misma escusa, aunque quizá esta era literal.

La chica verde sonríe y con una seña te hace continuar.

Caminan por un pasillo en tonos metálicos, el taconeo de sus zapatos hace eco.

—Tengo duda sobre esta cena — sueltas mientras le miras a tu lado.

—Es una cena común y corriente, ¿no hay de esas en tu planeta?, será como la vez que fuimos al bar, pero sin alcohol en exceso, botanas extrañas, sonidos ensordecedores, apuestas estúpidas y sobre todo prostitutas interestelares.

Te sientes más tranquila sin lo _último _que dijo. Aun no te recuperas de tus celos de aquellas mujeres que manoseaban a Peter, sobre todo que él se dejaba. Quitas tus pensamientos de tu mente. Gamora gira en una curva y una puerta oculta en la pared se abre, realmente no estaba oculta, pero no pensaste que fuera una puerta. Una parte se va arriba otra abajo, deja mostrar el interior del comedor.

Es una mesa considerablemente grande. Ya está la cena servida. Lo que ves en un pavo, esos típicos de la cena de noche buena, te preguntas si será un _pavo de verdad. _Los platos están ubicados con las sillas, con el respaldo muy extraño.

Peter estaba en una barra con los demás hombres, estaba a punto de recargarse en la barra de espaldas y beber un trago cuando te ve a ti y Gamora dirigirse a ellos. Su trago se sale de sus labios y además casi se ahoga.

Gamora y tú ríen por eso, aunque ella también volteó los ojos por su acto.

—Ay Dios, no, soy un idiota, que no me hayan visto— murmura Peter volviendo a la barra por una servilleta. —. ¡Hola chicas! ¡Qué guapas! — agrega limpiándose sus labios y parte de su chaqueta.

—Todavía tienes ahí — informa Gamora señalándole con su índice su chaqueta, muy indiferente a su saludo.

—Ah, gracias — responde él limpiando más rápido donde dijo.

Ella le pasa de largo y se recarga en el hombro de Drax, que sigue sin camisa.

Tú te paras enfrente de él, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él esconde la servilleta y te mira como un bobo.

—Hola — le saludas, tus brazos los tienes detrás de ti y te balanceas un poco sobre tus pies.

—Hola —te saluda Peter abandonando la barra.

—_ ¡Bozhe Moi! Qué bueno que ya están todos aquí, la cena de los Guardianes está servida._

* * *

**¡Buenas noches, chicas!**

**Lamento que hayan pasado exactamente 5 horas desde el horario en que dije publicaría, pero no tenía mucho ánimo hoy :C ha sido un día muy largo y raro. Empezando que fui a mi prepa en la mañana, me llené de nostalgia :C es la primera vez que la piso sin ser alumna, soy una ex-alumna, a mucho honra, pero aún así, la extraño demasiado, vi a solo dos de mis mejores amigos, casi lloro. **

**Después, demasiada tristeza y soledad en mi casa. En exceso es malo para la salud de cualquiera xD :C**

**Para alegrarme, fui a un mercado ambulante que se pone por la casa de mi _crush_, quería verlo, porque tampoco lo he vuelto a ver desde que salimos de la preparatoria, no lo vi :C hasta que venía de regreso, lo vi cruzando la calle cuando pasamos en el auto. Casi me mato, qué mala suerte. **

**En fin, es mi triste excusa. Sin pretender causar lástima o cualquier otro sentimiento extraño contra mi persona.**

**Tal vez el próximo capítulo sea el lunes, o tal vez no, dependiendo si mi estado de ánimo mejora. **

**Nuevamente, buenas noches y muchas gracias por leer. **

**Kenya (su triste autora) las ama ❤.**


	11. Chapter 11 Vivencia del Pasado

**Hey hola!**

**Pues si escribí algo hoy xD los malos ratos se pasan rápido conmigo, es como si estuviera mintiendo, pero no es así xD. **

**Ya es el capítulo 11, ni hice fiesta por el décimo, tan mal andaba jaja.  
En fin, espero y les guste. Casi creo que no me concentré lo suficiente por las cosas estúpidas que decían en la televisión (estaba escuchándola mientras escribía, qué programas tan estúpidos x'D)**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ❤ :')**

* * *

Todos al fin están cenando. Sientes que no comes, si no devoras. Realmente ese pavo resultó ser un pavo, aunque con un sabor distinto, pero casi ni se nota.

Al paso de la cena, Peter y Rocket comienzan a contar sus anécdotas con la policía. Lo cuentan de una forma tan divertida que todos prorrumpen en carcajadas, pero Drax era el que más sobresaltaba.

Peter contaba que una vez fue arrestado en calzoncillos y Rocket dijo que había olvidado a Groot una vez al escapar. Lo que era muy gracioso y estúpido porque _es muy difícil _de olvidar al _enorme_ Groot por ahí.

Finalmente contaron cómo se habían conocido. En una prisión de los Nova Corps, todos con algo en común. Para no hacer la historia larga contaron que ayudaron a los Nova a salvar su planeta de una destrucción inevitable.

Han pasado horas sentados en la mesa y Cosmo los manda a acostar. Sin otra opción, los guardianes de la galaxia se retiran a sus habitaciones.

Caminan por el pasillo. Drax es el primero en irse a su habitación, luego Groot, aunque te preguntas si él descansará en una cama. No lo imaginas arriba de ella. Luego es Peter.

Quiere despedirse de ti a su manera, pero con Gamora y Rocket a un lado es muy difícil. Solo se despiden con una señal de sus manos y una sonrisa.

Ahora está tu habitación. Te despides de Rocket y Gamora.

Entras, la puerta se cierra detrás de ti. Sueltas un suspiro.

Haz vivido tantas aventuras en un día que te cuesta creer que haya pasado un _día _de verdad.

Habías escapado de Peter, dormiste en la calle y Rocket y Groot te encontraron, fueron a almorzar, huiste de Peter otra vez y al poco tiempo fuiste encontrada y besada por él. Regresaron a la nave, él durmió en un espacio de dos horas y hablaste con tus padres y los momentos empalagosos entre tú y Star-Lord volvieron; después, fueron a una estación de Knowhere, conociste a un perro ruso que hablaba y fueron tele transportados a una estrella que estaba a punto de ser atacada por unas rocas vivientes y armadas hasta los dientes. El pueblo agradecido te confundió con la antigua Libussa y no tuviste otra opción que hacerles creer que eras ella, aunque no tenías ni idea de cómo era. Después regresaron, tomaste tu anhelado baño y tu ansiada cena.

Ya debían ser como las tres de la mañana.

Pero no, un pequeño reloj en una pantalla holográfica en la mesita de noche junto a tu cama te decía que era la una con quince.

Bueno, quizás tu día empezó desde las 4 de la mañana o el tiempo no pasaba tan rápido como en la Tierra. Quién sabe. Aun no terminas por conocer las maravillas del espacio, y hasta te da la impresión que aún no has empezado a hacerlo.

Te retiras el vestido. Vistes cualquier otra cosa que te parece cómoda para dormir y te tumbas en la cama.

Sueltas un suspiro. La cama es tan suave, parece ser una nube. Tomas una almohada y la abrazas, tus párpados comienzan a cerrarse por el cansancio.

Comienzas a caer en una penumbra, en un sueño, donde estás en medio del espacio, muy tranquila, disfrutando del paseo. Pero de cierta manera comienzas a pensar que la está ahí no eres tú.

* * *

Libussa navegaba por el espacio, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Acababa de pasar un rato con el chico pensaba era el indicado para ella. Pero su deber con la galaxia le hizo despedirse de él, pero él le prometió que se volverían a ver.

Una estrella no tan lejana llamó su atención. La guerrera de no más de 25 años se dirigió allá. Al aterrizar, una estela de polvo se formó a sus pies. Su cabello rubio casi blanco comenzó a elevarse, quizás por la falta de gravedad. Tomó el mango de su espada por instinto y comenzó a caminar en la superficie rocosa y agrietada, con cráteres de todos tamaños.

Al dar un paso, notó que una pequeña roca se movió, huyendo de su poderosa presencia. Se detuvo, se puso en cuclillas y miró a la pequeña roca que se había detenido para observarla. Era un ser vivo. Ella lo tomó en sus manos y lo observó. Parecía ser un _bebé. _Era una pequeña roca con otras cuatro más pequeñas que parecían ser sus extremidades. Nunca había visto un ser como ese. Le acarició su superficie y a la roca pareció gustarle. Pero luego salió huyendo de nuevo. Como si algo, además de la presencia de Libussa, le asustara.

Después, cientos de rocas de todos tamaños comenzaron a correr en la misma dirección que la anterior, provocando una estampida. Libussa dio un salto para quedar arriba de esta y se mantuvo levitando.

Se preguntaba qué las había hecho huir. Ella no había sido, no había caminado por aquel rumbo de esa estampida.

Después un terremoto sacudió la estrella, Libussa vio otro ser, más grande, de enormes dimensiones. Parecía ser una montaña andante. Había salido de la tierra, estaba furioso, o quizá hambriento. La huida de los seres rígidos se apresuró más.

Libussa debía hacer algo. Era su deber. Aunque quizá aquella situación era del orden natural.

— _¡Bestia, detente!_ — le gritó a la montaña en un idioma antiguo. La pasó por alto. Libussa se molestó por ser ignorada. Sacó su brillante espada se fue a por la abominación estelar.

Alzó su espada y con todo su poder deslizó el filo por la superficie de aquel que la había hecho menos. Una parte de este se partió y soltó un enorme y ensordecedor rugido de dolor, pero al menos logró detenerlo.

Analizó muchas veces lo que había hecho, sobre todo porqué. Esa cosa iba a comerse al resto de las rocas, no podía permitirse que se aniquilara con esa extraña civilización.

La roca cayó desvanecida en la superficie, con flamas rosas pálidas en su interior.

Los que escapaban poco a poco se fueron deteniendo para observar al caído. Volvieron su marcha hacia Libussa. Ella pensó sería para dar gracias pero estos seres comenzaron a juntarse para alcanzarla y atacarla. La tomaron de sus pies para jalarla a la superficie y Libussa comenzó a forcejear. No comprendía porqué era que hacían eso.

Estaban cubriéndola de roca hasta su cintura y decidió defenderse. Los cortó con su espada y salió huyendo hacia el espacio.

Estaba desconcertada. ¿Acaso no los había salvado de ser comidos?

No lo entendía. Comenzó a sentirse mal consigo misma. Observó que las rocas comenzaron a cubrir al caído hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Sintió algo caminar en su hombro, lo miró y observó a la pequeña roca que había salvado. Parecía estar jugueteando con su cabello, querer morderlo o comerlo. Libussa sonrió. Tomó al pequeño ser en sus manos y lo observó, preguntándose cómo había llegado con ella. Este parecía no querer atacarla, ni estar molesto por asesinar a su destructor.

— _¿Estás enfadado conmigo?_ — le preguntó, tratando de ocultar su mueca triste por la pasada situación. La roca la miró como si entendiera de qué hablara, lo que la hizo de nuevo sonreír.

Libussa retomó su antiguo camino, con un nuevo pensamiento en su mente; quizá no siempre lo que hiciera iba o parecería ser lo correcto, pero mientras otras personas estuvieran bien, no importaba lo que pasara.

* * *

Despiertas con una sensación extraña. Aquel sueño se te ha hecho muy real, pero también demasiado extraño. Recuerdas al gigante que mataste ayer. Te levantas adormilada y observas que son las diez de la mañana. No es tan tarde. Sueltas un bufido para sacar toda tu flojera y te levantas para tomar un baño.

Al salir, te vistes y sales al pasillo, pero no sabes a dónde ir.

Comienzas a caminar por el pasillo metálico, esperando encontrarte a alguien.

—_Señorita, el equipo la espera en la sala de planeación —_Cosmo te intercepta, te asustas, no pensabas específicamente encontrarte con un telépata.

Te recuperas del susto y lo miras, está meneándose la cola y su lengua está de fuera.

— ¿Dónde está eso?

—_Ven, Cosmo te guiará. _

El comienza a caminar y tú lo sigues.

Llegan a otro pasillo, la puerta se abre como la del comedor y lo primero que ves es una mesa amplia, alargada, donde todos estaban sentados, o al menos eso pensabas.

—Gracias — le dices a Cosmo y entras, él se queda afuera y se va.

Caminas a la mesa, hay muchas pantallas holográficas.

—Hola, chicos — saludas, ves a Gamora, Rocket y Groot.

—Hola — te responden Gamora y Rocket sin mirarte, parecen estar muy ocupados.

—Yo soy Groot — él si te mira, te encaminas hacia él y te sientas a su lado.

— ¿Qué hacen? —le preguntas como si fueras a entender lo que te va a responder.

—Yo soy Groot.

—Estamos buscando información de Libussa — dice Rocket caminando sobre la mesa y viendo los hologramas. Te sorprendes, recuerdas el sueño de anoche.

— ¿Información?

—Las armas que usaba, su poder… — responde Gamora, viendo la información.

Pasas saliva y no sabes si decir lo del sueño.

—Creo que usaba una espada — sueltas y los dos te miran, tú te quedas quieta con cara de póker.

—Eso explica al titán de roca que mataste con mi espada. Ella era buena con las armas de hoja— dice Gamora volviendo a la información, acaba de confirmar algunas cosas.

Tú no respondes, no dices nada, solo los observas hacer las cosas.

—También dicen era buena convirtiendo cualquier cosa en arma —agrega Rocket.

—Eso explica el moretón en mi frente con la pluma — dice Peter, rápido reaccionas su voz, está entrando con Drax, cargando unas cajas. Él te mira mientras deja las cajas en la mesa y Rocket va a por ellas.

— ¿Qué es esto? — reacciona altanero al ver el contenido de las cajas.

—Es lo que Cosmo nos dejó usar, viejo — responde Peter, Rocket blasfemia.

—No puedo hacer nada con esto, necesito más cosas y buenas— exclama despreciando lo que Drax y Peter trajeron.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Necesito _otras_ cosas, genio!

— ¡¿Qué no vas a usar esto?! — dice Drax molesto, golpeando la mesa, Peter lo hace calmarse tomándolo del hombro.

—Está bien, iré a comprártelas, _apestoso_ — dice Peter con las manos en la cintura y volteando los ojos. Te mira a ti, tú sigues callada. —. Acompáñame — te dice, y estás a punto de saltar de la silla pero Gamora te detiene.

—No, iré yo, acompáñame — Gamora te señala a ti. Te vuelves a levantar pero no con el mismo ánimo.

—Está bien.

— ¿Por qué tú? — pregunta Peter confundido a Gamora.

—Yo sé que ocupa Rocket — excusa Gamora, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¡Oh, está bien! —dice Peter levantando las manos, un poco disgustado por la decisión de ella. —. Eso me pasa por ser símbolo sexual.

Rocket suelta una carcajada.

— ¡Qué buen chiste, viejo!

Tú ríes por eso y por la cara de ofendido de Peter, Gamora solo voltea los ojos.

Salen de la habitación, caminan en silencio por el pasillo hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — le preguntas rompiendo el silencio.

—A una tienda a comprar las cosas que Rocket necesita.

— ¿Qué necesita?

—Partes para hacer un arma, pero lo que Cosmo nos prestó no es suficiente, no para lo que tenemos pensado.

— ¿Qué tienen pensado?

—No hagas tantas preguntas, es una sorpresa. Ahora, no te separes de mí, si huyes de nuevo yo no voy a ir a buscarte — te advierte antes de salir. Las puertas ya estaban abiertas y las iluminaban bastante.

—No iré a ningún lado.

Te mira advertida y comienzan a caminar por Knowhere.

Pasaron como cinco minutos y llegaron a una tienda que parecía era de armas.

Las puertas se abren como las de un supermercado, al entrar, viste tantas cosas raras que casi te mareas. Gamora se acerca al mostrador y habla con el que atiende. Tú sigues viendo lo que hay. No sabes describir lo que ves, parecen ser _partes, _engranes, tornillos, cosas así.

—Voy a estar a fuera — le dices a Gamora caminando a la puerta, que ya se había abierto esperando a que salieras.

—Te lo advertí — responde sin mirarte, con un tono serio.

—Y lo entendí, estaré a fuera de aquí cuando salgas.

Sales y las puertas se cierran detrás de ti. Sueltas un suspiro y miras alrededor.

—Hola — dice una voz conocida, volteas y ves a Altair cargando unas cosas, parecen vidrios. Te sorprendes al verlo.

— ¡Hola, Altair!

—Hey… ¿cómo está todo ahora? Lamento lo que pasó antenoche — te pregunta con una mueca de preocupación.

—No te preocupes — le respondes acercándote a él. —. Todo está bien, me disculpo si Peter te dijo algo.

—No, está bien. Lo entiendo.

Te quedas callada mientras él sonríe apenado, observas lo que llevas cargando.

— ¿Es para el local de Taneleer? — preguntas señalando los vidrios.

—Sí, así es — responde sonriente —. Casi acabo de reconstruir unas vitrinas.

—Suerte con eso.

—Oye, escuché que salvaste una estrella, felicidades Libussa — agrega con una sonrisa más grande, no puedes evitar sonrojarte, pero te sientes incómoda siendo llamada así.

—La verdad, todo lo hicieron los guardianes, no yo.

—Pero tú eres parte de los guardianes —insiste manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Me refiero a que ellos hicieron todo el trabajo, yo solo maté a uno y me siento mal por eso.

—No tienes porqué, has salvado a una civilización entera de esos destructores de estrellas, tu poder los ha espantado.

Lo miras analizando lo que te dice, tal vez tiene razón, debes dejar que esos pensamientos se vayan, mataste a un ser que le iba a ser daño a otros.

— Quizá no siempre lo que haga parecerá ser lo correcto, pero mientras otras personas estén bien, no importa lo que pase — sueltas y se te hace bastante familiar que hasta cubres tu boca. No sabes por qué has dicho eso, casi ni o tenías formulado en tu mente.

Altair ríe por tu acción, más no te critica ni nada.

—Así se habla.

Escuchas que Gamora sale de la tienda, te giras y la ves, se dirige a ustedes con unas grandes bolsas en cada mano.

—Te veo luego —agrega Altair y se despide continuando su camino.

— ¡Cuídate!— ahora vas con Gamora y le ayudas con una, notas que es muy pesada y debes cargarla con dos manos, mientras que Gamora podía por una. Sientes una desilusión, deberías ser más fuerte si vas a salvar la galaxia.

— ¿Qué compraste? — le preguntas a Gamora haciendo que tu voz no suene demasiado forzada.

— ¿Qué hablaste con él? — responde ignorando tu pregunta.

—Nada importante, parece que la tienda de Taneleer va mejor — respondes manteniendo tu respiración, esa bolsa es muy pesada. —, ahora, ¿me respondes qué es esto?

—Son partes de naves, a Rocket le gustan estas cosas.

Tratas de asentir, pero debes concentrar todas tus fuerzas en la bolsa.

Se te hace eterno el camino de regreso a Sapiencial.

Te alegra bastante ver a Groot que las esperaba en el pasillo. Ve tu cara forzada y rápida te presta su brazo para cargar la bolsa. Sientes una mejoría al dejar de cargarla, sentías que la cena de anoche se te vendría.

—Gracias Groot.

—Yo soy Groot.

Fueron de regreso a la sala donde estaban trabajando. Gamora y Groot dejan las cosas en la mesa y Rocket rápido se acerca a ellas y comienza a analizarlas, parece estar satisfecho.

Observas en lugar en busca de Peter, pero él no está. Te desilusionas.

Pasas los próximos minutos aburrida en la mesa por lo que decides salir de ahí, nadie nota que te vas.

Decides ir a tu habitación, o a buscar la cocina.

Terminas decidiendo ir a la cocina y luego a tu habitación.

Entras a varias puertas pero resultaron ser las equivocadas, necesitas un mapa de este enorme lugar. Por fin lo encuentras y te preguntas qué será más sabroso de degustar. Entras y hay una barra con bastantes frutos extraños, enfrente parece ser la estufa, es grande, son como tres estufas de la Tierra juntas. Hay un refrigerador, igual de grande, giras y hay otro almacén y una mesa, con más comida ahí. Acabas de recorrer ese cuarto y hasta ahora nada llama tu atención, solo una puerta, te acercas a ella y llegas a otro comedor, se parece a donde cenaron anoche pero más corto y la habitación es más estrecha.

— ¡Hey! — es la voz de Peter, no puedes evitar sentirte feliz. Volteas a tu derecha y lo ves recargado en una barra, junto a una máquina de café y una taza en su mano.

Te acercas a él y él a ti. Te envuelve en sus brazos, aunque no completamente, por sostener su taza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — te pregunta separándose de ti y bebiendo su café.

—Buscaba el comedor — respondes sonriente. —. Y salí con premio.

El arquea una ceja, parece sonreír mientras bebe.

Hueles el café, te recuerda al de la tierra.

Sin pedírselo, Peter te ofrece una taza. La aceptas, comienzas a beber y realmente es delicioso. Peter sonríe al saber que te gustó.

—Siento que he despertado.

—Es lo mejor que ha salido de la tierra, además de nosotros dos, claro— dice Peter y sonríes mientras bebías el café, casi se sale de tus labios y te manchas. Él rió y te acercó una servilleta. La tomas y te limpias.

—Al fin un momento a solas — dice Peter recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

Asientes.

— ¿Te divertiste con Gamora?

—Casi creo le faltó ponerme correa — respondes dando un sorbo al café.

Peter ríe y luego rápidamente te da un beso en la mejilla. Te sorprendes. Lo miras con una expresión confundida pero con una sonrisa.

—Perdón, a veces no me controlo, además te salvaste, estabas tomando de la taza.

Ríes apenada mientras el mantiene su sonrisa y tu mirada en ti. Se inclina en su silla contigo, esperando a que termines, está ansioso. Quizás el café lo acelera un poco más. Dejas la taza en la mesa y lo miras tú también, parece una guerra de miradas, quién aguantará más tiempo. Él acerca más su silla y sin avisarte te toma de las mejillas con sus manos y te planta un beso en los labios.

Ambos cierran sus párpados y sienten el sabor a café de sus labios. Peter absorbe tus labios, en un momento termina besando tu labio superior. El chasquido de sus labios hace eco en la habitación. Abres un poco tu boca y Peter aprovecha la oportunidad, mete su lengua y comienza a explorar tu boca. Te sorprendes pero no dejas de besarlo, pones tus manos en su nuca y el beso se intensifica.

Luego de un rato, se separaron por la falta de aire. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cuando abren sus ojos.

—Yo soy Groot — los interrumpe su gruesa voz, asustándolos y dando un brinco en sus asientos.

Ven a Groot parado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, esperando una explicación. Sin duda los vio con las _manos en la masa._


	12. Chapter 12 Engañados

**¡Heeey hola! **

**¡Vengo bien feliz! Esta es la 3ra semana de clases y apenas hablé con un chico de mi salón que también gusta de leer cómics x3 Lo observé bien y su cabello y ojos se parecen a los de Chris Pratt X'DDDDD Ok, ignoren eso jajaja solo que la charla que mantuvimos me gustó bastante y me dio, de cierta manera, inspiración. **

**En fin, para mis amores argentinos: mi ciudad está ubicada en el horario de ****Zona Centro**** del país, por lo que tiene ****dos horas menos**** que Argentina. :D **❤

**Si tienen otra duda respecto a horarios en sus países, no duden en comentarme para resolverles, o bien pueden investigar por su cuenta :D**

**¡Gracias por leer! **❤

* * *

Groot se acerca a Peter y comienza a darle golpes en la cabeza y él se queja, tú ríes, la escena es graciosa.

— ¡Ouch, Groot, déjame explicarte! — exclama Peter tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos en forma de cruz.

— ¡Yo soy Groot! — él se niega a escucharlo, lo que vio fue muy claro, pero necesita una explicación.

— ¡Groot, Pete no me estaba haciendo nada malo! — dices entre risas, tratando de hacer que Groot se detenga, pero es imposible, el sigue dándolo _zapes aplaca ñoños _a Peter.

— ¿Yo soy Groot? —te mira, pero mantiene a Peter enredado en sus raíces.

—Ehh… ¿sí? — respondes, aunque no entendiste qué quiso decir, como de costumbre.

—Groot, ¿por qué me golpeas? —agrega Peter aun cubriéndose.

— ¡Groot, _compadre_! ¿No puedo pedirte un vaso con agua sin que demores años en llevármelo? — interrumpe Rocket entrando a ese segundo comedor y los ve a todos actuando de cierta manera extraña y ustedes lo miran a él, no lo esperaban. Todos se callan al ver su presencia.

— ¿De qué me perdí? — pregunta al ver a Groot golpeando a Peter.

—Nada — responden Peter y tú al unísono.

— ¡Yo soy Groot! — grita Groot mirándolos a ambos, tal vez diciendo que mentían.

— ¡Espera… ¿qué?!— exclama Rocket como queriendo reír. —. Déjame escuchar tus hermosas palabras otra vez, Groot.

— ¡Yo soy Groot! — replica la planta humanoide.

Rocket se sorprende, o finge hacerlo, soltando un grito seco.

— ¡¿Tú y la terrícola se estaban besando?! — exclama y deduces está bromeando, realmente no está sorprendido, su actuación no es muy buena. Peter reacciona rápido.

— ¡No! — dice mirando a Groot y luego a Rocket. —. Es una forma de saludo de… nosotros, los de Terra. Ustedes no entenderían, _viejas chismosas. _

Groot se ofende y Rocket otro poco.

— ¡Yo soy Groot!

—Ah-ah, él dice que no es cierto — refuta Rocket colocándose en el hombro de su gran amigo. —. Lo que el grandote vio no fue un "_saludo de Terra_". — lo último lo menciona distorsionando su voz como si fuera Peter, o una mujer, o ambos.

—Yo soy Groot.

—Ustedes son novios, ¡malditos mentirosos!— agrega Rocket apuntándolos como si fueran criminales.

Peter y tú se miran. Tal vez ocultar su romance al grupo no era buena idea. Mejor dicho, ocultársela _a esos dos_.

Pero ahora que lo piensas, Peter no te ha dicho nadad de una _relación._

—Terrícola, pensé era tu mejor amigo — suelta Rocket, lo miras y de pronto parece desanimado, de cierta forma crees que está manipulándote.

Lo miras sorprendida y cautivada a la vez.

—Yo soy Groot — agrega Groot de la misma manera.

—Ehm…— te has quedado sin palabras, miras a Peter de reojo y este está tallándose la frente de manera frustrada.

—Sí… son…mis mejores amigos — dices, pero más bien estás preguntando. —. No hay amigos más especiales que un mapache y un árbol parlantes.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste?! — exclama Rocket casi lloriqueando.

— ¡Yo soy Groot!

Estás en aprietos. No sabes que responder, vuelves a mirar a Peter por el rabillo del ojo en busca de ayuda.

—Pensábamos decírtelo, _bola de pelos_ —responde Peter, sientes menos presión, solo un poco menos de presión.

—Yo soy Groot.

Peter lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—_Decírselos —_agrega con énfasis, Groot lo suelta y Peter alisa su chaqueta de los brazos.

— ¡¿Cuándo?! — dice Rocket de la misma manera, lloriqueando.

— ¡Pronto!

— ¡¿Y cuándo es eso idiota?!

— ¡Ya te dije que pronto!

Peter te mira y da un paso largo hacia ti. Pasa un brazo alrededor de tu espalda.

—Es mi novia.

Sonríes para dar credibilidad a los hechos. De cierta manera no lo piensas real, él no te lo ha pedido.

—Yo soy Groot.

—Groot te da una queja de tu novia, estaba hablando con el chico de Taneleer cuando salió con Gamora— agrega Rocket como si no fuera muy importante, pero Peter parece cerillo, con cualquier chispa se _prende._

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —te suelta y te mira de frente.

— ¡¿TÚ QUÉ?! — le respondes enfrentándolo. Peter se queda sin palabras y mira a Rocket, pero este no le da lo que buscaba y vuelve contigo.

— ¡Estabas hablando con ese idiota!

— ¡¿Y QUÉ?! ¡Rocket, eres un chismoso y mal amigo! —respondes a Peter y luego a Rocket.

— ¡Oye! ¡El que los vio fue Groot no yo! — replica el mapache señalando a su amigo, aún sigue arriba de él.

— ¡Tú también Groot!

—Yo soy Groot— dice desanimado, regañado por soltar esa "queja".

— ¡Y tú eres un mal _novio_ celoso! — agregas apuntando y mirando a Peter. Éste de inmediato se ofende.

— ¡Tú eres la mala novia! Te dije que no hablaras con extraños — responde Peter apuntándote de la misma manera.

— ¡Tú eres un mal novio sobreprotector, Peter!

Él estaba a punto de responderte cuando escuchan la imperdible risilla de Rocket. Ambos lo voltean a ver y este está tapándose su hocico para que su risa no sea muy ruidosa o escape. Aun no se ha dado cuenta que lo descubrieron.

—Idiotas…jijjjii….se ven tan estúpidos peleando jijjj— dice en voz baja y entre risas.

—Rocket — dice Quill con las manos en su cintura, con una mueca de que le han tomado el pelo, mirando a Rocket con el ceño fruncido, y él está ocultándose en la cabeza de Groot.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta entre risas, mirando hacia Peter, que sigue con su cara de enfado, igual que tú. Rocket se voltea hacia ustedes limpiándose las lágrimas que ocasiono su risa, ve sus caras y quiere reír más pero se controla.

—Fue gracioso, admítanlo, se aman — dice aun limpiando sus ojos.

— ¡No fue gracioso! — refuta Peter haciendo énfasis en cada palabra. Sueltas un bufido y dejas de mirar a Rocket por un segundo.

— ¡Sí lo fue!

— ¡No!

— Bueno, entonces si se aman.

— ¡Sí! — Dice Peter sin pensar —. ¡Que diga… sí! — ahora lo piensa y va a la conclusión que su respuesta es la misma.

Tú lo miras, calmando tu respiración, aquella discusión te había hecho enfadar por lo celoso que llegaba a ser. Estás cautivada y no sabes qué decir. No crees que sus palabras sean mentiras.

Él voltea a verte, con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

Con la mirada se dicen todo.

— ¡Owwwww! —exclama Rocket y vuelven su mirada con él. —. ¡Los atrapamos, Groot!

— ¡EJEEM! Estoy escuchando — interrumpe Peter con sus manos en su cintura.

—Rocket... tú...— dices buscando las palabras.

—¡Ya terrícola! Si quieres que me disculpe no lo voy a hacer, algún día me lo vas a agradecer, vas a ver.

Ya no sabes qué responderle. Lo piensas y caminas hacia la salida, donde estaban Groot y Rocket, los rodeas y sales a la cocina, y de ahí al pasillo.

Peter va tras de ti, escuchas que esquiva las puertas que se cerraron tras tu paso.

Te toma de la muñeca y te hace girar para encararlo.

No haces esfuerzo alguno por forcejear o salir huyendo. Agradeces que haya ido detrás de ti, pero no quieres que se de cuenta, por lo que actúas indiferente. Pasas el dorso de tu mano en tus cejas y sienes.

—Ya sé que es lo que piensas — dice Peter tomando sus mejillas para buscar tu mirada.

Lo miras a sus ojos oliva y no respondes.

—Tal vez debí preguntártelo desde el principio, si quiero tener algo serio desde siempre, es decir, no eres como las otras chicas y...— comienza a decir, pero cuando se refirió a las otras no te miró, parece disgustarle hablar de eso.

Tu prestas atención.

—... Creo que no se lo he dicho a ninguna...—te mira directo a tus ojos y sin dejar de hacerlo baja sus manos a las tuyas para tomarlas. —... ¿Quieres... ser mi novia?

Cierra los ojos mientras lo dice, notas que sus mejillas toman un ligero tono rosa. Eso te hace sonreír. Él abre los ojos de inmediato al no escuchar respuesta.

Su rostro se descompone lentamente al ver que no respondes.

Tu plan es hacer que sufra, aunque no lo tenías pensado.

Lo que tenías pensado era en volver a una relación, después de la que saliste, pero después de todo, Peter ha demostrado que se ganó tu cariño, tu confianza, él si aprecia las cosas que hace, incluso antes de que te conociera en persona, te protege y hasta te sobre protege.

Aparte, ¿cómo decirle que no a ese hombre que te trae loca?

—Claro que sí, Pete — respondes sonriendo y Peter recupera su alma.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Gracias Dios, me diste un escarmiento! —él ríe y te rodea en sus brazos, tu haces lo mismo y le correspondes.

Te da un beso en tu cabello y te abraza aun más fuerte.

—Alguien nos está viendo —dices mientras abrazas a Peter, ves que Rocket y Groot los miran a escondidas por la puerta de la cocina.

Peter se separa de ti y se gira a ver, pero mantiene un brazo sobre tu hombro.

—¡Hey, par de _chismosas_!

Ambos se meten a la cocina.

—¡¿Yooo?! — escuchan la voz de Rocket dentro de la habitación.

—Sí, tu. Esto era lo que querías, ¿no es así? — dice Peter dándote un beso en la frente. Lo miras y sonríes.

Rocket sale por la puerta y le sigue Groot.

—Algo así —responde cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos desde abajo.

—Lamento lo que dije, sobre que eras un mal amigo — dices con una sonrisa, también algo apenada por lo que dijiste allá dentro.

Las orejas de Rocket se yerguen.

—Entonces... ¿si soy tu amigo?

—Mi mejor amigo — respondes orgullosa.

—Yo soy Groot.

—También tú, Groot.

Rocket se lleva su pata a su cara y suelta unos sollozos quedos. Parece que está llorando.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es que... se me metió una condenada astilla de Groot en los ojos — responde y eso te parece muy doloroso.

No le contestas pero le sigues la corriente.

—Vamos cabeza de tronco — agrega tomando a Groot de una rama de su pierna. —. Dejemos a los...tortolitos solos — Groot los mira y asiente, se gira para caminar al lado de Rocket.

De nuevo, Peter y tu están solos.

Al fin sientes tener el permiso para ocupar sus labios.

Pones tus manos en sus mejillas y él sonríe, mientras te toma de la cintura. Depositas tus labios en los suyos, son tan cálidos, él rápido te corresponde y te junta a él para hacerlo más duradero.


	13. Chapter 13 Otra dimensión

Dos días después...

Te encuentras en el córtex del continuo con las manos sudorosas a través de los guantes, Gamora está a un lado, Drax en el otro. Van a ir a un planeta en otra dimensión.

Sólo escuchar eso te da escalofríos.

Pero según Cosmo es para un _entrenamiento_.

—_Serán enviados pronto, camaradas, buena suerte._

Asientes. Peter, Rocket y Groot están al frente de ustedes, a una distancia considerable. Desde ahí puedes ver el rostro preocupado de Peter; está con los brazos cruzados y mordiéndose los labios.

La luz debajo de ustedes los atrapa y el viaje empieza y termina en un segundo.

El planeta parece un desierto rocoso, pero en color azul fuerte y negro. El cielo es morado, con otros tonos azules, rojizos y amarillos y algunas estrellas esparcidas.

_—El planeta está habitado por especies que pueden auto regenerarse._

Explica Cosmo, te sientes más tranquila, no matarás a un ser vivo.

—S_uelen ser muy agresivos con los visitantes, camaradas, mucho cuidado._

Ahora te arrepientes. La transmisión se corta y te diriges con Gamora. Esta vez, llevas botas cohete, puedes intentar volar si quieres, pero las usas para impulsarte, sientes que la gravedad es demasiada, casi no puedes levantar los pies sin realizar mucho esfuerzo.

—Toma esto— dice Gamora dándote una espada, es como las de la tierra, esas medievales, pero con un toque muy futurista.

La tomas y Gamora te muestra cómo manejarla. Observas con atención y te sientes lista.

Es algo ligera, podrás con ella.

—Puede ser partida en dos — agrega Drax acercándose a ustedes, ahora si lleva un casco, sólo eso, nada de ropa en su fuerte y marcado torso, sin contar que carga una bazuca en su espalda.

Lo miras a él y luego a la espada, tomas el otro extremo con miedo a cortarte, pero los guantes son resistentes. Haces un esfuerzo de más al jalarla y ésta se separa. Estás sorprendida. Ahora tienes unas cuchillas similares a las de Drax. Aunque no tienes idea de cómo ha pasado eso. Tecnología alienígena, bah.

Se las muestras y él sonríe. Un temblor en el suelo los sorprende acompañado del ruido provocado por una estampida, voltean alrededor, buscando a sus enemigos, hay monstruos morados de seis patas y cuatro ojos amarillos corriendo salvajemente hacia ustedes.

Te sorprendes y sientes un jalón en tu interior. Pero no puedes dejar que tus piernas tiemblen. No debes huir, debes demostrar que serás un buen contrincante para cualquier enemigo.

— ¡Vamos por esas criaturas inmortales! — el grito de guerra de Drax.

Él sale corriendo con sus cuchillas en las manos, está gritando aún. Disfruta más de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ha dejado olvidado su bazuca en el suelo.

—Hay más del otro lado, pon atención niña— dice Gamora tomando una lanza que mantenía en su espalda, parece más una guadaña.

Frunces el ceño ante su comentario. Vas a demostrarle que eres fuerte y no les tienes miedo.

Vuelves a convertir las cuchillas en espada y corres a otro lugar contrario al de Gamora y Drax.

Usas las botas para impulsarte y saltar una enorme roca, el primer enemigo está ahí, casi te muerde con sus 5 filas de dientes puntiagudos, pero fuiste más rápida y rebanaste su cabeza con la espada.

No tienes tiempo de sentir asco por su relleno amarillo porque otros tres saltan hacia ti.

Como toda una experta, pones una rodilla en el suelo, giras tu cadera y con ella la espada, partiendo en dos a esos monstruos.

Su sangre amarillenta cae en tu chaqueta roja, ahora sí te asqueas. Puedes imaginar lo apestoso de su olor a través de tu máscara.

Pero más enemigos vienen. Ésta vez te rodean. De pronto, te da la impresión que sabes qué hacer y dejas de sentir miedo. Tomas la espada cubierta de un líquido amarillo y baboso y vuelves a partirla en dos.

Rápido rebanas la cabeza de un primero, te agachas y cortas las piernas de otro, subes y encajas la espada en su estómago y subes la cuchilla hasta su garganta, donde hundes más y te preparas para sacarla y hundirla en la cabeza de otro que se acerca por detrás.

Estás dejando una montaña de cuerpos mutilados que están regenerándose poco a poco y la sangre de los nuevos cae sobre ellos y de ti.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que uno que no alcanzaste a ver te muerde la pierna.

Sueltas un breve grito y le entierras una cuchilla en la cabeza.

Te suelta y tocas tu herida para apaciguar el dolor que te invadió.

Se acercan más, pero son más rápidos que tú, caen encima de ti, no puedes defenderte con las cuchillas y comienzan a aprisionarte.

Gamora y Drax ven la montaña de monstruos rodearte y piensan que te han devorado, hasta que sales entre ellos con tus botas cohete y realizas un ataque feroz y dañino a los monstruos, ellos se iluminan en rosa pálido, el color de tu fuego. Gamora y Drax sonríen aliviados al verte aún viva.

Tú también lo haces y los saludas con tu mano mientras flotas con tus botas cohete, aunque estás tambaleándote, no eres buena con esas cosas, además, tienes miedo que el fuego que emana tu espada pueda dañarte.

Ellos te corresponden, pero luego su rostro se contrae, hay un monstruo de mayores dimensiones detrás de ti.

No lo alcanzas a ver y escapar ya que eres comida por él.

Gritas al sentirte aprisionada en su boca, tratas de sostenerte de su cavidad húmeda y babosa y evitar ser su cena, pero notas que se te ha caído la espada. No sabes qué hacer más que mantenerte en su boca, pero él insiste en tragarte.

Sus dientes son enormes, debes evitar que te toquen, podrían hacerte una herida muy profunda e infectarte con su baba, o con los restos de sus cenas pasadas. Él comienza a saborearte con su lengua, lo que es incómodo, es como si un perro enorme estuviera lamiéndote.

En un movimiento, giras la cabeza hacia atrás y ves el cañón de Drax por encima de tu hombro.

Parece que está atorado en su esófago, pero ahora notas que su baba es ácida, el cañón comienza a perder el mango para empuñarlo.

Tú también comienzas a sentir tus manos calientes debido al ácido, él empieza a aprisionar más, haces _el puente_, tu espalda la doblas hacia atrás y doblas tus rodillas, te estiras para tomar el cañón, pero este parece estarse moviendo hacia el ardiente estómago del monstruo.

Haces otro intento, es tu única forma de salir.

—Debemos ir a salvarla —dice Drax preparándose para correr hacia el monstruo, pero Gamora lo detiene.

—Espera, no seas imprudente, Drax — responde sosteniéndolo del pectoral.

—No podemos dejarla morir, es una niña, podría ser mi hija — dice Drax mirándola de frente, a los ojos.

—Drax ella no es tu hija, es una terrícola.

—No me interesa, no dejaré que Quill sufra por su inoportuna muerte, bruja verde.

Gamora bufa y toma fuerte su espada.

—Te lo buscaste, Drax— dice furiosa encaminándose al gigante, cuando Drax sonríe complacido.

Pero una explosión los detuvo.

Una explosión proveniente del cuello del gigante.

Observan que hay una mujer saliendo de ahí, envuelta en un fuego pálido, proveniente de la bazuca de Drax.

—Ese no es el poder de esa arma —dice Drax consternado al ver ese fuego, que debería ser amarillo y naranja.

—No, no es tu arma, es _Libussa_ — responde Gamora, esperando atacar al monstruo, pero éste ya había caído.

—_No te atrevas a comerme, bestia_— dices en un lenguaje extraño, pero no sabes lo que haces, cuando tocaste mango del cañón ya no supiste de ti.

Tus ojos están iluminados en blanco y tú y tu cabello están levitando, tus botas cohete están apagadas, pero de pronto caes, y antes de tocar al suelo, Drax te atrapa en sus fuertes brazos.

—Cosmo, devuélvenos — dice Gamora y en un instante, se iluminan en blanco y desaparecen del desierto.

— _¡Camaradas, he llamado a un médico!_— dice Cosmo acercándose, preocupado, pero no más que Star-Lord, que trata de tomar tu cuerpo inconsciente, pero Drax se lo impide.

— ¡Fue tragada por uno de esos monstruos! — exclama y los médicos llegaron rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Drax?— pregunta Peter consternado tratando de tocarte, pero no le dejan.

—El poder de Libussa ha despertado en ella, al ser devorada por ese monstruo, ella liberó su poder, estaba hablando un idioma extraño, extinto — responde sorprendido, cuando te retiran de sus brazos y te ponen en una camilla.

Los médicos checan tus latidos, tu pulso, tus sistemas, mediante unos aparatos extraños y los resultados aparecen en la enorme pantalla de la habitación del Córtex.

—Sus órganos vitales están bien, sus latidos son normales, presión normal — informa un médico de piel azul y ojos verdes. —. Tiene una herida en la pierna izquierda, una mordida, debemos desinfectarla ya.

Peter no sabe si prestar atención a Drax o al médico, de cierta forma puede con ambos y se preocupa con lo último que dijeron.

— ¡¿La dejaron sola?!— exclama Peter molesto.

Gamora y Drax no responden, sólo se miran entre ellos y vuelven con Peter, que espera una respuesta.

— ¡La dejaron sola con una manada de monstruos hambrientos! — grita frustrado, viéndote siendo transportada a un cuarto especial dónde trataran tus heridas.

—Cálmate, Peter — interrumpe Gamora tratando de tranquilizarlo, tomándolo por los hombros. —. Ella no es una niña, además el poder de Libussa la ha ayudado, Peter, deja de sobreprotegerla — ahora parece que ella está molesta, está mirando a Peter con el ceño fruncido, él también la mira de la misma manera, además su rostro parece el de un niño enfurecido.

—Aun así no debieron dejarla sola —finaliza y se aleja hacia dónde te han llevado, abandonando a el resto en la habitación del córtex del continuo. Rocket, Groot y Drax lo miran irse con una mirada preocupada, mientras Gamora sigue molesta.

Peter entra a la habitación donde están tratando de drenar el veneno de tu pierna, pero los enfermeros lo retiran.

—Déjenme entrar— exclama forcejeando.

—Señor Quill, puede infectarse — excusa un enfermero que lo toma del brazo izquierdo.

—No me interesa, déjenme estar a su lado, idiotas.

_—Camarada Star-Lord, no sea idiota y salga de la habitación, dejen que hagan su trabajo — _dice Cosmo mientras está mandando traer a los guardias

Peter mira al can con una expresión de furia e impotencia.

— ¡Oh, _Hala_! ¡Su pierna está auto-regenerándose!— exclama en médico del imperio Kree.

Todos lo miran y Peter aprovecha esa distracción y golpea a un enfermero en la cara para que lo soltaran. Rápido corre hacia ti y grita tu nombre, pero Cosmo le muerde el trasero y él suelta un grito, de nuevo los enfermeros lo toman de los brazos y lo sacan por la fuerza.

Horas después abres tus ojos. Lo haces lentamente debido a la anestesia. Crees que sigues en el planeta abandonado. Que sigues en la boca del monstruo, y como te encuentras recostada con cables alrededor de ti, piensas que estas en las entrañas de tu enemigo, rodeada de su cena de anoche.

Te levantas rápidamente para luchar por salir y tu cabeza choca con un vidrio que te protege, o protege de los demás, el golpe de éste despierta a Peter que dormía en una silla al frente de ti. Él se levanta rápidamente de donde estaba al escuchar el golpe y te ve sentada en la camilla sobando tu frente.

Por el rabillo del ojo ves que Peter rápidamente se estampa en el vidrio.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? — te dice preocupado, su voz se escucha lejana, atrapada,lo miras a él, ves el vidrio.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿No debería estar en batalla?— preguntas tocando el vidrio con sus manos, luego notas que hay cables alrededor de ti. — ¡Peter, ¿Qué ha pasado?!

—Tranquila. Todo está bien, ¿me entiendes? Todo está bien — dice Peter aún pegado al vidrio, y asientes, aunque no puedes evitar sentirte nerviosa.

Recuerdas la mordida del monstruo y rápido tocas tu pierna, notas que el pantalón está rasgado, por la mordida y por alguien que rompió más la tela para ver la herida con claridad.

Notas que no hay marcas en tu muslo, lo que te hace desconcertarte. Entonces, ¿todo fue un sueño?

— ¡Yo tenía una mordida Peter! — le gritas y escuchas tu eco.

—Sí, sí, tenías…— hace énfasis. —. Es una literal noticia de última hora, tu piel puede regenerarse, el veneno del monstruo fue encapsulado por tus propias células, fue fácil de drenar por lo médicos.

—Entonces ¿por qué estoy en esta caja?

—Estaban haciendo análisis, pero ya que despertaste…

El domo encima de ti se abre y puedes sentir el aire fresco y no el encapsulado. Rápido Peter te abraza y le correspondes el abrazo.

—C_amarada Libussa, está usted fuera de peligro _—dice Cosmo entrando con unos doctores de piel azul.

Te sientes de cierta forma mejor, aunque quizás estuviste en peligro con anterioridad, mientras estabas inconsciente.

—Su cuerpo puede regenerarse, pero no sabemos si puede ser inmortal, Señor Quill — explica un médico, Peter y tú le ponen atención. — . La antigua Libussa murió a causa de heridas profundas causadas por el celestial, al menos es lo que está registrado, por lo que creemos que es normal que pueda regenerarse en heridas leves como esas, quizás pueda soportar balas, pero no sabes con exactitud su debilidad, realmente puede ser cualquier cosa, como la expresión terrícola:_ el _ _talón de…_

—Talón de Aquiles, si, lo sé, vi la película, Brad Pitt es muy sexy sin camisa — sueltas, los médicos, y Peter, te ven confundida. —Siga, siga, lo entiendo.

—En fin, te manteníamos encerrada mientras analizábamos tu cuerpo, no hay nada extraño.

No sabes si ponerte feliz o preocuparte.

—_Puedes regresar a tu habitación Libussa, y por favor, Cosmo quiere que tomes un baño, apestas a baba de…_

— ¡Está bien, está bien! — dices levantándote de la camilla, mientras los doctores te quitan los cables y Peter te ayuda a sostenerte.

—_Además, Cosmo quisiera saber, ¿cuándo aprendiste a usar la espada?_

* * *

**Heeey, ¿pensaron que había muerto?**

**:P**

**Algo así, los problemas de mate están cab...**

**Yo pensé que no llevaría mates en Derecho, pero sí ._. **

**Y no les entiendo, por eso me he desaparecido y me desapareceré en el futuro xD Espero y me comprendan xD **

**Gracias por sus comentarios. No puedo (no sé porqué) contestarlos aquí, pero yo los leo en mi correo a través de mi celular, y me gusta bastante leer sus opiniones :) ❤****  
**

**PD: T****engo unos capítulos adelantados ya (en mi mente y otros escritos en mi phone :P XD) y también**** pensadas bastantes aventuras; tampoco quiero hacer la historia larga y aburrirlos, ni hacerla corta y dejarlos(me) con ganas de más. :\**

**¡Saludines! **


	14. Chapter 14 Regalo

Mientras el chorro de agua fría cae sobre tu cabeza comienzas a pensar en la respuesta para Cosmo. La única respuesta que aparece salvajemente en tu cabeza es "_lo sé de toda la vida"_, pero en tu interior, bien sabes que no es así. Nunca tomaste un curso de esgrima o de un deporte donde te enseñaran a usar una espada.

Quizás… algunos videojuegos o películas. Ajá, las películas. Esas medievales con toques gore y censuradas en la televisión.

Decides olvidar lo que pasó. Sales de la ducha y te concentras en secarte y vestirte.

Estás agotada, la cama parece tener una especie de gravedad que te jala, te tiras en ella y sueltas un suspiro. Amas esa cama. Tus párpados se cierran y caes en un profundo sueño.

.

—Hey... humana, despierta — dice una voz en tu sueño. Una voz conocida. —. Humana... ¡Humana! ¡Despierta, con una...!— estuvo a punto de soltar una blasfemia cuando abres tus ojos y tu dulce sueño se esfuma.

Sientes unas garras en tu espalda, giras y ves a Rocket que está tocándote para despertarte. Estás adormilada y con los ojos entrecerrados, lo miras un par de segundos y luego te tapas con tu sábana y decides seguir con tu sueño.

— ¡Ah! ¿Te atreves a ignorarme?— dice Rocket tomando su arma y accionándola para disparar, pero algo le hace retractarse, si hubieras sido otra persona te hubiera disparado. —. Dios, por favor, despierta, tengo que mostrarte algo.

—Quiero dormir — dices y tu voz es atrapada por la almohada.

—Ya dormiste lo suficiente, levántate, floja.

—Casi muero ayer, déjame dormir.

— ¿Te vas a poner difícil?

No respondes y Rocket gruñe. De rato ya no lo escuchas, te sientes más tranquila pero deberías preocuparte.

El mapache regresa y esta vez por el lado de la cama donde no le das la espalda.

Un chorro de agua fría en la cara te hace despertar y levantarte de sentón en la cama. Estás ahogándote con el agua que cayó directo en tu nariz mientras Rocket ríe.

— ¡Rocket! — exclamas alejando la ropa mojada que se adhiere a tu piel tibia por el calor de la cama.

Él sigue burlándose.

—Te hice despertar— se escusa y vuelve a reír, tu cara es lo que más le divierte.

— ¡Oshh!

Te levantas furiosa de la cama y vas al baño a cambiarte de ropa y a lavarte la cara, Rocket te espera en la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le dices aun tallándote la cara por la modorres.

—Voy a mostrarte algo — responde y la puerta se abre, pasa él primero y luego tú, lo sigues mientras camina delante, siempre acompañado de su arma, que insistes parece es más alta que él, o quizás del mismo vuelo.

Un bostezo se te escapa y decides estirar tus huesos.

—Tapate los ojos — ordena deteniéndose frente a una puerta, la reconoces, es dónde los encontraste antes buscándose información de Libussa.

Desganada, le haces caso. Tapas tus ojos con tus palmas y dejas caer tu peso en una pierna, esperando que Rocket continúe.

—No hagas trampa — advierte.

—Ajá.

—Lo digo enserio.

Ya no respondes, enserio estás cubriendo tus ojos, no tienes idea qué tiene planeado.

—Ok, camina...— dice y obedeces. Caminas a tanteas mientras él te guía.

—Un paso más, eso es, otro...— topas con la mesa y reclamas — perdón, uno atrás.

— ¿Qué planeas, Rocket?

—Abres los ojos a la cuenta de cinco.

—De acuerdo.

—1...2...3…ya.

Indecisa, lo haces, pensaste no sería tan impaciente.

Tus manos abandonan tu rostro y lo primero que ves es un arma. Como las de Rocket. Te sorprendes. Luego notas que Peter la está sosteniendo con una sonrisa de edecán, a su lado están Gamora, Drax y Groot, pronto se une Rocket.

Todos te miran esperando tu reacción, si te ha gustado o no.

—Es hermosa — dices acercándote para tocarla, pero te debates en hacerlo no, como si tuvieras miedo de que tan solo con tocarla se destruya; Peter la extiende hacía ti con una sonrisa, incitando a que la tomaras.

Le haces caso, la tomas en tus manos, es pesada, pero ligera a la vez, muy extraño. Un pinchazo ataca tu dedo pulgar. De inmediato cuatro cañones se prepararon y el arma comienza a removerse. Te sorpresa y asustas al mismo tiempo, crees haberla descompuesto o tocado algo indebido.

—Está reconociendo tu DNA, es un arma que sólo podrás usar tú — explica Rocket y lo miras con atención, ahora entiendes porqué el pinchazo, está reconociendo tu sangre, ruegas porque no pase siempre eso al momento de tomarla. Te diriges nuevamente al arma. Es hermosa. Es de color naranja, con detalles azules y uno que otra parte sin pintar, en metálico.

La miras asombrada, pareces un niño con juguete nuevo en Navidad.

No puedes creer que eso sea _tuyo_.

—Muchas gracias, chicos— agradeces y ellos sonríen.

La tomas del mango para apuntar a la pared, de inmediato los cañones se preparan y el arma parece crecer, una mira holográfica aparece para seleccionar el objetivo.

—Es una belleza— dice Rocket admirado su trabajo.

—Sin duda lo es — dices midiendo su peso. — Muchas gracias Rocket — agregas mirándolo sonriendo, él también sonríe y asiente. —No puedo esperar a probarla — añades y jalas por error el gatillo. Una enorme bala parecida a un cohete se dispara y destruye una pantalla, una mesa de trabajo y parte de la pared de la habitación.

Todos se estremecen y te miran con un rostro de susto. Rocket es el más consternado, sin querer has destruido uno de sus prototipos.

— ¿Perdón? — es lo único que puedes decir, estás sonriendo pero es de nerviosismo, no fue tu intención destruir una parte del lugar.

De inmediato, la puerta se abre y todos miran asustados a quien haya entrado.

Entra Cosmo acompañado del nuevo asistente de Taneleer, Altair. Peter es el primero que nota su presencia, prácticamente pasa de _Modo acojonado por regaño de perro parlante _ a _Modo alerta, xandariano cerca protege a tu chica. _

—_¡Bozhei moi! ¡¿Qué ha pasado, camaradas?! _— dice Cosmo sorprendido al ver la pared negra por el cañonazo.

Tú sonríes nerviosa y le muestras el arma.

—_Creo que Cosmo olvidó mencionarles que hay una sala para que puedan destruir cosas con sus armas, camaradas._

El perro menea la cabeza, pronto arreglara el asunto de la pared y la pantalla.

Ves a Altair, él está sonriendo tiernamente al verte, le correspondes, pero como un saludo, estás a una distancia considerable de Peter y aun así puedes sentir su aura furiosa por su presencia.

—Buenos días guardianes — saluda Altair, con las manos delante suyo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se ve muy educado.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? — murmura Peter con un tono irónico, tú vas en camino hacia él y alcanzas a darle un codazo en las costillas. Él se queja y puedes notar su rostro de disgusto por la presencia de Altair.

El resto de los guardianes le saluda y él puede continuar.

—Mi maestro tiene un trabajo para ustedes, una de sus colecciones fue robada cuando su tienda fue destruida a causa del orbe; va a pagarles por llevarle de regreso su preciada colección — Continúa Altair.

—Bien, ¿dónde está esa cosa para ir por ella y para que te largues más rápido? — Dice Peter y lo vuelves a golpear. —. Para que Taneleer tenga su preciosa colección más rápido, a eso me refería — agrega mirándote con una sonrisa falsa, bien sabes que no le agrada Altair.

—Está en una nave santuario, a las afueras de la galaxia.

—Excelente, Rocket irás conmigo — dice Peter caminando decidido a la salida, con Rocket detrás de él, parece emocionado.

—No, no, espere señor Quill, — le interrumpe Altair antes de que salga con Rocket. Peter lo mira a fuerza, con sus manos en su cintura y volteando los ojos. —. Mi maestro quiere que usted y la señorita Libussa vayan personalmente a recuperarlo.

Sientes cierta emoción, irán sólo tú y Peter. Pero el no piensa lo mismo. No cree que sea una misión para ti, una nave santuario sería más peligroso que planetas con monstruos; los de ahí si llevaban armas poderosas y sí podían matarte.

— ¿Por qué ella? — cuestiona encarándolo.

—Mi maestro cree que, como la nueva Libussa, ella debe ayudar a sus semejantes. Como lo solía hacer la antigua. Y mucho mejor ahora que es miembro de los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

Es una especie de manipulación, prácticamente si te niegas todo el mundo hablará mal de ti y de los guardianes, Peter sabe eso, por lo que no le queda más que aceptar.

—Eso será... emocionante —dice irónicamente Peter con las manos en su cadera y una expresión pensante. —. Ir con una inexperta a un lugar horrible como lo es a las afueras. Genial.

—Lo siento señor Quill, son las órdenes de mi maestro, no mías —Altair no es estúpido, entiende todo lo que Peter dice. —. Yo no pondría en peligro a Libussa.

Peter quiso estrangularlo en ese momento, pero aun tenía un poco de control, además, había mucha gente ahí.

—Rocket, la voy a estrenar— comentas a Rocket quien está algo desanimado porque no saldrá a patear traseros, pero rápido se compone.

—Que te diviertas — dice mirando picaronamente a Peter confrontando a Altair. Sonríes. Sabes de qué habla.

—Sí, será emocionante — comentas acercándote a Peter y Altair, prácticamente estás respondiéndole a Rocket, estás justo en medio de los dos, de cierta forma te parece divertido.

—Veo que tienes un arma nueva Libussa, me alegro — dice Altair sonriéndote, Peter comienza a cambiar su respiración. —. Te deseo mucha suerte en la misión.

—Oh, gracias — respondes y extiendes los brazos para abrazarlo, él corresponde y estás segura que Peter quiere atacar como una fiera y separarte de él. Puedes escuchar a lo lejos un _"Uohhh"_ de Rocket.

Se separan y ambos miran a Peter.

—Mucha suerte señor Quill — agrega extendiéndole la mano a Peter. Éste, con un rostro de desagrado, mira su mano y luego a su rostro. Su sonrisa le causa asco, no quiere tomarlo de la mano, pero sabe que lo estás mirando y que no quieres que sea grosero con él.

—No la necesitaré — responde tomando rápido su mano. —. Vámonos — te dice y te despides del resto, vas detrás de él con una sonrisa picarona.

Ya a una distancia considerable de la sala, decides hablarle a un Peter frustrado, sus pasos retumban por todo el pasillo, de veras que está enojado.

—Solos, _tú y yo_, a una nave santuario, por una orden de Taneleer traída por_ Altair_… — dices manteniendo tu sonrisa, con la intención de hacerlo enfadar más de lo que estaba.—. Qué romántico.

—No me lo recuerdes, ese hombre está loco —responde y crees está hablando del Coleccionista.

—Aun así, ¿eso no te agrada? — agregas tratando de seguirle el paso, está caminando muy rápido. De pronto, él se detiene y tú chocas en su espalda, te asustas por eso y das un paso hacia atrás mientras Peter te encara.

— ¿Qué él esté loco o que tú y yo estemos juntos a las afueras de la galaxia, armados, matando tipos de todos colores con armas raras y robando algo que fue robado a otro tipo? Sí, yo creo que sí, me agrada lo segundo pero me agradaría aún más si tú aceptas una cita, ¿qué dices? — responde, alzando una ceja y con sus manos en la cintura, analizas todo.

— ¿Una cita? — preguntas insegura.

—Ajá, en Xandar.

— ¡Ja! ¿Enserio? ¿_XANDAR?_ — repites a causa de que Altair es originario de ahí, y él, lo odia.

— ¡Ay, Dios, no me lo recuerdes! — dice poniendo sus manos en sus sienes, frustrado —. Es el lugar más decente que conozco para llevarte, no me lo desgracies.

— ¡Está bien, lo siento, lo siento! — exclamas levantando los brazos.

—Sí, hablaremos luego de eso, ve por tu chaqueta, te espero en el Córtex.

—Sip.

Corres a tu habitación, tomas tu chaqueta roja, la colocas y luego tomas tus guantes. Sales hacia el Córtex. Ya está Peter ahí, su máscara está materializándose en su rostro, piensas en hacer lo mismo. Presionas un botón de tu máscara y está rápido te cubre el rostro, también tus ojos, no como la primera vez que lo usaste.

Cosmo está preparando todo y cuestionando a Peter sobre si ya tenía un plan. Él dijo que _sí._

—_Camarada Star-Lord, tengan cuidado. Cosmo les enviará los datos para llegar al objeto robado del coleccionista, ese horrible hombre me usaba de colección, Cosmo prefiere que no le lleven nada y mejor…_

— ¡Ya, ya! Cosmo. Nos tiene atrapados, no podemos negarnos — le interrumpe Peter, colocando su reproductor de casetes portátil.

Como de costumbre, cargas tu teléfono en tu bolsillo, aunque no sirva.

— ¿Estás lista?— te pregunta Peter, esperando.

—Ah… ¡sí! — respondes, estás con los últimos detalles, como colocar tu espada en una funda de tu muslo y cargas tu nueva arma en tu espalda. Corres hacia él, casi se te olvida checar tus botas cohete. Lo haces. Todo perfecto.

Ambos suben al Córtex y Peter asiente a Cosmo en señal de que están listos.

Extiende su mano y tú la tomas, la presiona un poco, como no queriendo que te separes de él. Cierras los ojos, y al abrirlos, de nuevo estás en otro lugar.

Parece ser que se encuentran en un portaaviones. Solo que, no hay aviones, solo una pista muy grande y vacía, con líneas en luz neón azul, algunas torres y protuberancias naturales de la nave resaltan a las orillas.

Peter aun te toma de la mano y corren hacia una torre para esconderse.

—Escucha… — dice mientras toma una pantalla holográfica de su bolsillo, un mapa de la nave comienza a aparecer, es muy grande y tiene una apariencia rectangular, con varios niveles. Su objetivo está en el último nivel, parece ser una bodega. Ahí llevan lo que le habían robado a Taneleer. —. Ahora que sabemos la ubicación, debemos hacer un plan.

— ¡Pensé que ya tenías un plan! — exclamas como un susurro, por si alguien los escuchaba, aunque parecían estar solos ahí afuera.

— ¡Sí tengo un plan! — repone Peter de la misma manera.

— ¡No es cierto, tienes cara que estás mintiendo!

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? No puedes ver mi rostro con la máscara — responde indicando con su mano su máscara.

—Lo sospecho.

—Oye, ¿qué es eso? — pregunta Peter viendo una figura rectangular en tu bolsillo. Tú bajas la mirada y notas que habla de tu teléfono. Peter lo saca de tu bolsillo.

—Es mi teléfono, pero no sirve — le respondes levantándote, para observar si hay alguien en la pista, pones tus ojos en la entrada de la nave, por si alguien llega a salir.

Peter analiza tu teléfono, presiona los botones para encenderlo.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Rocket que lo arreglara?

—No sé si él pueda arreglarlo…

—Claro que sí, es un maldito genio peludo.

—Bueno, yo le diré — respondes agachándote de nuevo con él, para pedirle tu teléfono, pero él se negó a dártelo.

—No, lo haré yo — responde guardándolo en sus pantalones. Tú te sorprendes, pero decides dejarlo así, le tienes confianza.

—¿Porqué... aceptaste esta misión? — preguntas luego que te has sentado a su lado.

Él suelta un suspiro, parece más bien un bufido.

—A parte de la paga...

— ¡Hey!— exclaman y se sorprenden. De pronto se ven rodeados por cinco guardias, que se ven humanos pero algo en sus ojos te hace descartar su procedencia, además de que son muy altos. Cargan fusiles de asalto, muy parecidos a los de la tierra, parecen una _F2000_ pero con unas luces azules en el marco.

Peter y tú se levantan del suelo y también levantan las manos mientras son apuntados por las armas extrañas de los guardias.

—Hey, hey, hey hola— dice Peter, puedes notar que está nervioso. También lo estás pero no hablarías.

—Cállate, Star-Lord — menciona el que parece ser el líder. Peter te voltea a ver, por alguna razón crees está sonriendo y ésta emocionado. Tú sólo meneas la cabeza, negando su actitud.

— ¿Qué hacen en la nave santuario?

—Venimos a recuperar lo que robaron, ladrones— responde Peter.

— ¿Nos llamas ladrones a nosotros? Tú eras un vil ladrón, ¿ya se te olvidó Quill? Además, estamos recuperando lo que es nuestro.

—Eso es otro asunto, grandote. Y además no creo que eso haya sido suyo en un principio.

—¡Cállate ladrón!— están a punto de dispararles cuando Peter te toma de la chaqueta y te lanza fuera de la nave. No sabes por qué lo hizo, solo caes al espacio y usas tus botas cohete. Ves que dos guardias también saltaron y también que le han hecho algo a Peter, está en el suelo inconsciente y dos guardias tratan de levantarlo.

Sales huyendo para librarte de los guardias, recorres todo el casco frontal la nave, es muy grande, de color negro; sientes que una bala te roza y entonces te preparas. Tomas tu regalo, pasas por debajo de la nave y subes de nuevo, ahí te detienes y la mira aparece, rápido colocas los objetivos, ellos están a punto de dispararte pero eres más rápida y alcanzas a disparar, los cañones dispararon en dos ocasiones, los cohetes salieron y de inmediato explotaron en los cuerpos de los enemigos, cayeron al instante.

Quedas encantada por la efectividad de esa arma. Rocket de veras que es un genio. Y un muy buen amigo.

Te festejas y entonces recuerdas a Peter, subes rápidamente y la pista está vacía. Lo mismo sientes en este momento. De pronto te sientes desanimada.

Se han llevado a Peter dentro de la nave y no tienes idea de cómo entrar.

Aterrizas y miras a todos lados.

— ¿Peter? — preguntas con un hilo de voz, aun sabiendo que nadie va a responderte. Corres hacia donde estaban escondidos y te sientas ahí para protegerte y pensar en algo. No debes permitirte llorar. No debes permitirte parecer débil. Debes dejar de temblar.

Puedes ayudarlo. Él confía en ti. Sabe que irás a buscarlo.


	15. Chapter 15 Nulificador Supremo

Pones tus manos en el suelo y entonces sientes algo, te fijas y es un pequeño rectángulo, parecido a una USB, lo tocas y aparece el holograma que Peter te mostraba sobre la nave, tocas un botones y tienes a tu disposición los métodos de entrada.

Hay muchos caminos que puedes usar para llegar al objeto robado, pero ¿para llegar a Peter?

Bueno, habrá que registrar _toda _la nave.

Te levantas y preparas, física y mentalmente. Cargas tu arma en tus manos, desearías tener una más pequeña, es difícil manejarla si vas a entrar a escondidas. Preparas la mira, quizá tenga alguna opción de hacerse más pequeña o partirse en dos, como tu espada, aunque crees será imposible.

Notas la interfaz, parece como si estuvieras desplazándote en una _Tablet touch._ Es buena y le entiendes a varias cosas. Rocket fue bueno y lo puso con palabras que entiendes.

En tus labios se muestra una sonrisa al leer: "_Modo: Normal. Modo: Aturdir, Modo: ¡BOOM BABY!"_

Ese lo usarás al final. Aunque suena muy tentador y la curiosidad es mucha. Podrá ser tu plan B en algún momento.

Unos vagos recuerdos de haber visto una compuerta cuando rodeaste el casco la nave llegan a tu mente; podrás usarla para entrar.

Das un salto fuera de la nave y utilizas tus botas cohete para desplazarte en el espacio.

Vuelves a sentir que sabes lo que haces, te sientes insegura por eso, pero te dejas llevar. Te diriges a esa compuerta, quieres probar ese _boom baby_.

Pero luego ves por encima de tu hombro uno de los cuerpos de los dos guardias que mataste. Pasa cerca de la compuerta y ésta se abre. Te sorprendes, miras al interior de la nave, luego al cuerpo, debió de abrirla de algún modo. Observas que hay algo en su brazo, un brazalete negro que le rodea el antebrazo con unos botones en azul neón.

—Eso es.

Te impulsas hacia el cuerpo y le quitas ese brazalete, podrá ayudarte con el resto de las puertas si es que tienen una clave o contraseña, o el picaporte les ausenta.

Entras a la nave, la compuerta se cierra detrás de ti, como si fuera la puerta de un garaje. Después de que dejas de flotar en el cuarto, comienzas a caminar lentamente, en guardia con el arma.

El pasillo es negro, pero está iluminado por una luz blanca algo opaca. Se ve tétrico. Caminas en a la orilla del pasillo, pegada a la pared.

—_Camarada Libussa —_escuchas en tu mente. Es Cosmo quien te habla, sientes cierta emoción, no estarás sola en esto y podría ayudarte a recuperar a Peter.

— ¿Cosmo? ¿Sabes qué ha pasado? — susurras, temes que alguien te escuche.

—_Han aprisionado al camarada Star-Lord en la nave templo._

— ¿Nave…?

—_Ten cuidado, van a pasar guardias…—_ advierte, te agachas y ves pasar a tres guardias, son altos, dos de piel celeste, otro de piel roja, con ropas negras, parecen de cuero, con armas similares a las de los guardias de afuera.

—_Libre._

—Cosmo, ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué te refieres a ella de ese modo y me haces pensar que aquí le rinden culto a _algo?_

—_La nave era parte de una iglesia, la Iglesia Universal de la Verdad, se dice que llegó a dominar más de mil mundos y se alimentaba de la Fe. Se habían alejado, Cosmo no sabe por qué están cerca de nuestra galaxia, pero cree que fue robada por forajidos. _

—Dijiste… ¿Forajidos? ¿Cómo Peter? Además, que esto era una… ¿iglesia? — te cuesta creer lo que te dice, ¿iglesias voladoras? Pero te sientes más tranquila, no tendrás que pelear con demonios o monstruos de cara fea.

_—No son Devastadores, el antiguo grupo del camarada Star-Lord, camarada Libussa. Son la competencia. Se hacen llamar los Destructores, aunque a Cosmo se le hace un nombre estúpido, solo se dedican a robar, no han destruido ni una pequeña estrella para ganarse ese nombre. En fin, camarada, ellos robaron un arma poderosa, es pequeño aparato, es como una bomba. Es una segunda versión de otro aparato que podía crear y destruir Imperios._

Giras en un pasillo, vas siguiendo la ubicación del mapa. Aquí hay una compuerta, se abre con solo alzar el brazalete. Se abre y entras rápidamente, apuntando a todos lados con el arma en caso que alguien te viera, pero no había nadie. La puerta se cierra detrás de ti.

Está vacía, no literalmente, pero Peter no está ahí, y tampoco hay indicios de que el objeto robado esté ahí.

— ¿Por qué Taneleer la tendría? ¿Quiere destruir algo con eso o quiere crear su propio Imperio?

—_Cosmo no sabe; le gusta coleccionar cosas, lo sé, él coleccionó a Cosmo. Ten cuidado con los Destructores, son unos cabezas huecas, si llegan a detonar el Nulificador Supremo en medio del espacio, podrían hacer una fisura y causar daño espacio-temporal. _

Pasas saliva y sales de ese lugar, ahora buscas un lugar para bajar al otro nivel. Con lo de Nulificador Supremo, supones habla de lo que buscan.

— Creo que eso es muy grave. ¿Crees que ellos sepan… quién soy?

—_No han sentido tu poder,_ _cuando lo hagan, lo más probable es que intenten matarte. La antigua Libussa tuvo muchos problemas con muchas personas y diferentes organizaciones de su tiempo, no quiere decir que sus problemáticas se hayan acabado actualmente. _

— ¿Libussa luchó con grupos como estos? Es decir, ¿estos grupos _aún viven_?

_— Los ladrones no han desaparecido. La antigua Libussa se convirtió en leyenda al destruir grupos de bandidos. Es una anécdota dolorosa para los nuevos grupos. _

_—_Ellos dijeron que habían recuperado lo que les fue robado.

_—Obviamente mienten, camarada Libussa. Ellos le robaron a los Nova Corps, Taneleer contrató a unos caza-recompensas y lo mantuvo a salvo con él; hasta que fue robado nuevamente en su local, ahora su deber es recuperarlo. _

— ¿Los Nova Corps hicieron esa arma? ¿Para qué?

—_No, ellos se la arrebataron a los Badoon, querían atentar contra el Reino Spartax pero no lo lograron. _

Debías regresar esa arma al Coleccionista, o a alguien más apropiado, quizá los Nova Corps, ellos la tuvieron en un principio, además, son una corporación fuerte. Aunque... les fue arrebatada de su poder.

Estás en un antepenúltimo nivel, ahora la nave realmente se ve como una iglesia. Con vidrios de colores y columnas extravagantes, futuristas. Unos _destructores_ te ven y van a dispararte, pero eres más rápida y accionas el cañón en modo aturdir. Eran cinco destructores de pie, se convirtieron cinco destructores en el suelo.

Corres rápido, el ruido podría traer más.

Revisas rápidamente la sala, tampoco Peter está ahí.

Bajas y de nuevo te encuentras con otro destructor. Éste reacciona rápido y patea tu arma. Cae al suelo y quedas solo con tus manos.

El tipo vestido de cuero te apunta con una especie guadaña. Están caminando en un círculo, mirándose a los ojos, esperando quien atacará primero. Bajas tus manos a tu muslo y tomas la espada. Ahora están a la par.

Observas que su piel es azul y tiene marcas rojas en su cara, en sus manos. En un momento alza la guadaña y se acerca a ti para golpearte pero tú le respondes con una patada en el abdomen que le saca el aire, aprovechas y encajas tu espada en su estómago.

Él cae y sacas la espada.

Tomas tu arma y sales corriendo nuevamente. Ves a unos guardias al final del pasillo, custodiando una puerta y reaccionan hostilmente al verte.

.

Peter está en una jaula, sentado, mirando al guardia que lo observa y juega con sus armas. Está imitándolo. Una mala imitación de él.

—Mírame, soy Star-tonto — dice el tipo que juega con sus armas y el resto ríe a carcajadas. Peter quiere matarlos.

De pronto, una explosión arrasa con la puerta y con los guardias, Peter se cubre rápidamente en una esquina para cubrirse de los restos de la puerta y del fuego.

Al pasar la explosión, se asoma lentamente y te observa parada en medio del hueco donde una vez hubo una puerta, con el arma humeando. Debe admitir que le dio miedo y alegría al verte.

— ¡Mi amor! — exclama levantándose y abrazando las rejas.

Tú corres con él y luego te detienes a unos pasos de la jaula, dejas el arma a tu costado.

— ¡BOOM BABY! — exclamas emocionada, alzando el puño, con el brazalete abres la jaula de Peter y éste sale y de inmediato te abraza.

Correspondes su abrazo, realmente te agrada volverlo a ver. Sus cascos chocan al momento que se juntan.

—Vámonos de aquí — dice Peter separándose pero no por completo, te toma por los codos. —. Quisiera seguir junto a ti el resto de mi vida pero debemos huir.

— ¡No! — exclamas deteniéndolo antes de que te suelte.

Él te encara.

—Debemos recuperar el Nulificador Supremo, si ellos siguen teniéndola en su poder y no saben cómo usarla, podrían detonarla y destruir la galaxia.

Peter parece estremecerse.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— te pregunta confundido.

—Cosmo me lo dijo. Debemos recuperarla, llevarla a los Nova Corps.

—Ok, vayamos por el arma —te toma de la mano y corren hacia la salida, pero Peter se regresa por sus armas, vuelve a tomarte de la mano y vuelven a correr y en la puerta destruida se dan cuenta que han sido rodeados por más _destructores_. Todos les apuntan. Peter no deja de tomar tu mano.

—Baja tu arma, Libussa — dice el que parece ser el jefe. No le haces caso. Casi pasas por alto que sabe quién eres.

La cargas y apuntas, está en el modo que te ha gustado bastante y jalas el gatillo.

Una nube de humo los atrapa.

—Es tarde para usar las escaleras — dices apareciendo entre la nube, Peter se había retirado detrás de ti para no ser víctima de ese cañonazo.

— ¿Y eso qué significa? — te pregunta algo asustado.

Cargas el arma y cortas cartucho, las usas en modo normal, notas que el modo _BB _tarda tres minutos en cargarse.

—Significa que vamos a tomar un atajo — respondes y disparas al suelo. Un enorme hueco se abre paso en sus pies, pero ustedes no caen por sus botas cohete.

Bajan a la bodega. Hay muchas cosas ahí, pero la cosa que buscan está en una capsula que la protege. No parece que vaya a detonar una galaxia. Parece un _mouse _de computadora. Pero obviamente no es uno. Te sorprende cómo algo tan _simple_ puede ser tan devastador.

—Yo me encargo — dice Peter y prepara varias cosas para tomarla.

—De nada sirve ser cautelosos, toda la nave sabe que estamos aquí y porqué.

— ¿Quieres decir que quieres dispararle a la maldita capsula? — responde Peter volteándote a ver. Tú simplemente te encoges de hombros. Suena bien. —. Es un buen plan — agrega Peter, con el mango de una de sus armas rompe el cristal, tuvo que golpearle tres veces para romper mayormente el vidrio y poder sacarle lo que resguardaba.

Mientras, tú estás buscando una salida, sin tener que dispararle a la nave. Encuentras una, estaba cubierta por cajas y aparatos extraños, te encargas de removerlos.

Peter toma un recipiente y hace que el objeto sea absorbido por él.

—Listo — dice, te toma de la mano, van a salir por una compuerta que encontraste en la misma bodega, más bien, es una ventana.

De pronto, alguien te jala de tu mano fuertemente que sentiste te había zafado el brazo y te separa de Peter.

— ¡Peter! — exclamas y él trata de tomarte.

— ¡Libussa! — te sorprendes, no te ha llamado por tu nombre.

Un alienígena verde y muy grande, con apariencia de reptil te toma en su fuerte brazo y con el otro está apuntando un cuchillo muy filoso en tu cuello.

Estás nerviosa, tratas de hacer tu cabeza hacia atrás, no quieres que ese cuchillo te toque.

—Peter…— vuelves a repetir, con un hilo de voz. Te da miedo hasta respirar o tragar saliva, cualquier movimiento de tu garganta puede hacer que te el cuchillo te corte.

—Déjala ir — dice Peter con las manos enfrente, mostrando que no llevaba armas.

—Deja el _Nulificador Supermo_, Quill — responde con una voz monstruosa, te estremeces al escucharlo en tu oído. Tomas su mano y haces fuerza para evitar que junte más el cuchillo a tu cuello, pero él es muy fuerte y su piel es escamosa, puedes sentirlo a través de tus guantes.

—Sí, sí, la voy a dejar, pero déjala a ella primero.

— ¡Ni de broma, humano mentiroso! — exclama el reptil. —. No porque hayas dejado a los Devastadores y hayas "remendado" tu camino en hacer el bien significa que voy a hacerte caso.

—Está bien, está bien— dice Peter mirándote unos breves segundos a tus ojos asustados, vuelve a ver al alienígena, él está furioso. —. Como tú digas grandote.

Quill es rápido y toma sus armas y gala del gatillo, dos rayos caen en el reptil y él te suelta. Tú aprovechas y das un salto hacia Peter.

— ¡NO! — exclama al ver que te le has escapado, está aturdido, se tambalea al dar un paso.

Tomas el arma del suelo y de nuevo lo pones en modo BB, apuntas a él, Peter te anima a dispararle, ibas a hacerlo, pero decides apuntar a la ventana que está al lado de él.

Lo haces y de inmediato se hace un hueco, se acaba la gravedad, tú y Peter comienzan a flotar, mientras escapan de un herido alienígena. El atacante no llevaba un casco, o algo para respirar, por lo que se asfixia al estar en contacto con el espacio.

Ambos salen por el hueco, están tomándose de las manos y Peter se impulsa en el espacio. Puede contigo, ambos se alejan lo suficiente de la nave.

—Deberías destruirle — dice Peter mirando a la nave, el hueco en el casco comienza a realizar estragos, algunos niveles están incendiándose.

—Deberíamos hablarle a los Nova Corps — opinas. Peter te mira, quizá sea una buena idea. —. No hay que dejar que escapen, ni que esto caiga de nuevo en sus manos.

—Sí, vayamos por esa bola de payasos, digo, esa gente… Cosmo, háblales.

_— ¡Camarada Star-Lord! ¡Libussa le ha salvado! Voy a amar a Libussa más de lo que lo hacía. Llamando a los Nova Corp. _

— Bien…— dice Peter dirigiéndose contigo. Te toma de las dos manos. —. ¿No es romántico esto?

Miras alrededor, están rodeados de estrellas, lo que más te gusta. Y más que él esté acompañándote.

Se quedan en un silencio, que no es para nada incómodo.

La calma después de la tormenta.

Sientes una punzada en el brazo y te quejas.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy — respondes tratando de hacer que Peter no se preocupara —. Solo que… jaló muy fuerte— mueves tu hombro hacia atrás y adelante, sientes que el dolor se va.

Activas tus botas cohete y ambos comienzan a volar por el espacio. Aun no te puedes creer que estén haciendo esto, mejor dicho, que _estés_ haciendo eso.

El espacio está a tu entera disposición. Sonríes a través de tu máscara. Te gusta bastante lo que ves, Peter te sigue de cerca.

—_Camaradas, es hora de volver _— los interrumpe la voz de Cosmo. —. Deben entregarle el Nulificador Supremo al Coleccionista.

—No, Cosmo — responde Peter. —. No va a estar seguro con él, nosotros se lo entregaremos directamente a los Nova Corps.

—_ ¡Bozhei moi!_ _¿Se quedarán ahí hasta que los Nova Corp lleguen? _

—No — Peter te mira, sabes que sonríe a través de su máscara. —. Iremos a Xandar personalmente.

* * *

**¡JESÚS! ¡Qué capítulo tan _jardCore! :P_**

**_Razón de mi tardanza en actualizar:_**

**Según su servidora iba a incluir a la Iglesia Universal de la Verdad, con la que los Guardianes lucharon en unos cómics del 2008, pero se me complicó el asunto bastante XD iba a incluir al guapo de Adam Warlock pero no jaja. Borré y reescribí muchas partes, prácticamente iba a haber un conflicto con esa Iglesia, pero no es de mi agrado meterme en esos asuntos XD por eso me inventé otro grupo de ladrones, que robaron esa Navetemplo. Etc. etc. etc.**

**Recordé un capítulo de Nova (Sam Alexander), dónde este carismático y _chulo_ personaje lucha con un antiguo miembro de los Nova por un aparato llamado el Nulificador Supremo, decidí que éste aparato sería una segunda versión, ya que el primero, Nova se lo dio al Watcher. Además, no tengo creatividad para nombres de aparatos-galácticos-extraños-destruye-imperios.**

**En fin, ¡me agradaría bastante incluir a este Nova de la Tierra! Es un buen chico, Gamora y Rocket lo conocieron, (tampoco se la creía que Rocket pudiera hablar XD)**

**Quizás, por ser domingo, suba otro capítulo en la tarde-noche :D**

**¡Nos seguimos leyendo! ❤**

**PD: Sí, AMO a Nova xD es otro de mis personajes favoritos de Marvel ❤**


	16. Chapter 16 Cita

—Tengo mucho sueño— reprochas a Peter mientras el conduce por el espacio; van directo a Xandar, a la cita qué él te dijo y habías aceptado, además, van a dejar el Nulificador Supremo a los Nova Corps.

Te recargas cansada en el respaldado del asiento del piloto, arriba de la cabeza de Peter.

—Pronto llegaremos— responde él levantando su mano para tocar tu mejilla. —. Siéntate aquí —Toma tu mano y te guía al asiento del copiloto.

Te dejas caer y sueltas un suspiro cansado. Te levantó muy temprano para salir a primera hora de Knowhere a Xandar.

Él parecía no estar cansado. Lo miras con envidia.

Pero lo ves por el lado bueno, al menos estarás todo el día con él.

Tus ojos se cierran y quedas dormida con las turbulencias arrulladoras de Milano.

* * *

—_Lady Libussa, qué gusto verle de nuevo _— un muchacho guerrero, de cabello dorado y ojos verdes se acercó a la rubia, que hablaba con sus amigas, la tomó del hombro. La guerrera se giró y observó a su amado.

—_El gusto es mío, Lord Vega_ — respondió ocultando su emoción, él la tomó de su mano y le besó los nudillos. Libussa se regocijó y trató de evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—_Señoritas_— casi se olvida se las amigas de Libussa: Shaula y Hadar. La primera de cabello rojo hasta la espalda, de hermosos ojos verdes y piel un poco rosada; la segunda pelinegra, de ojos morados con unas marcas lilas en todo su cuerpo.

—_Buenos días, Lord Vega_ — saludó Shaula y Hadar sólo asiente. Vega correspondió sonriendo.

— ¿Gusta acompañarme a pasear por las calles del Imperio? — dijo Vega dirigiéndose a Libussa, ella no podía negarse a su petición, ni a esa hermosa sonrisa.

—_Lo que guste, Lord Vega_ — respondió Libussa. —. _Nos vemos pronto chicas_ — agregó a sus amigas, éstas asintieron y le despidieron, con algo de envidia. ¿Cómo una mujer como ella podría andar con un guerrero así?

Vega tomó la mano de su querida Libussa y comenzaron a caminar por el imperio Ácrux; era un imperio grande, rico, con gente bondadosa y trabajadora, con una matriarca, Rivka, una mujer pura y justa, con siglos de edad, pero de apariencia joven. La matriarca siempre estaba rodeada de rosas rojas, amaba las rosas. Desde que conquistó el par de estrellas Ácrux, gente de diversos mundos formó la población. Era un lugar creado por inmigrantes, había pobladores de bastantes razas, y todos convivían armoniosamente.

Ácrux se volvió blanco de chismes intergalácticos cuando Libussa apareció, pero Rivka la protegió y nombró heroína de Ácrux, protectora del Imperio de invasores de mundos lejanos.

A Libussa no le gustaba esa vida, pero desde que conoció a Vega, sobrino de Rivka, lo hizo con gusto.

—_Me alegra que haya regresado con bien, ¿cómo se le ocurrió atacar la estrella de las bestias de roca y sola? _

—_No son unas bestias_ — replicó Libussa, tomando algo de su bolsillo que colgaba en sus caderas. —. _Son buenos amigos, observe. _

En sus manos le muestra al ser que había rescatado, o que mejor dicho, se había ido con ella. Ya había crecido, como unos diez centímetros.

Vega se sorprendió al ver al ser.

— _¡Lady Libussa!—_ exclamó atónito, mientras la chica reía.

—_Es un buen amigo, no ha demostrado querer hacerme su cena._

—_Aún no_ — Vega estaba preocupado, por experiencia sabía que esos seres eran agresivos.

Lo observó bien, en las manos de su amada, no le hizo ningún daño, y parecía que estaba sonriendo.

Miró a la guerrera y ella también sonreía, quería que lo acariciara.

Vega lo hizo, muy desconfiado, pasó la punta de sus dedos por su superficie y la roca reaccionó, pareció agradarle la tibia mano de Vega, sus ojos se entrecerraron, le gustó su caricia.

— _¿Ve que no es tan malo, mi lord?—_ dijo sonriendo, él no pudo evitarlo y sonrió con ella.

Se alejó del ser y se acercó más a Libussa, retiró los cabellos que se amontonaban en su frente y la miró a los ojos, manteniendo su sonrisa. Recordó que tenía un regalo para ella en su bolsillo. Una rosa. La sacó y la colocó en su cabello como si fuera un prendedor, mostrando las marcas rojas que iban de sus parpados hasta sus sienes. Típicos de la raza alienígena extinta de Libussa.

—_Eres tan hermosa, amada mía._

Libussa se sonrojó. Sus palabras hacían que las mariposas gigantes en su estómago revolotearan amontonadas.

No pudo y nunca ha podido responder a sus cumplidos con palabras.

Él se acercó y posó sus labios en los de su amada. Ella le correspondió, subió sus manos y juegó con su cabello ondulado. El guerrero le tomó de las mejillas con sus dos manos y mantuvo el beso.

Quizás ese momento era el indicado. Se separó de ella y de nuevo tomó algo de su bolsillo.

—_Mi amada Libussa, he esperado el tiempo suficiente para pedirle esto _— en sus manos le mostró un collar finísimo, con diamantes rojos y detalles dorados.

Libussa se sorprendió, quedó congelada al verle con ese collar.

—_ ¿Acepta ser mi esposa para toda la eternidad, amada mía?_

_— ¡Claro que sí, mi amado Vega! _— la chica levantó los brazos y abrazó a Vega, él se sorprendió, rió y correspondió el abrazo. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un beso.

Se separaron y Vega se colocó detrás de Libussa, retiró su cabello a un lado y colocó el collar en su delgado cuello.

La chica se giró con él, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Vega estaba que no cabía de felicidad. Se acercó a ella y selló su amor con un profundo beso.

* * *

Sientes algo cálido sobre tus labios, lentamente abres los ojos y te encuentras con el rostro de Peter. Está dándote un beso para despertarte.

—Peter — murmuras en sus labios, él no se había dado cuenta que habías despertado porque mantiene sus párpados cerrados.

— ¿Hm? — dice sin despegar sus labios, ni abrir sus párpados, solo arqueó sus cejas.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Hm, ¿Tú qué crees?

No respondes, pero prefieres corresponderle el beso.

El chasquido de sus labios suena en la cabina; de buenas que no hay nadie.

Él se separa luego de unos momentos y te da la mano para levantarte de la silla.

—Llegamos a Xandar.

No hace falta que te avise, ves el hermoso panorama del planeta por el parabrisas de la nave.

Tenías curiosidad y muchas ganas de volver ahí.

Bajan unas escaleras, una puerta circular se abre en espiral y ustedes bajan. La puerta vuelve a cerrarse.

Acomodas la falda roja de tu conjunto; arriba llevas una blusa de tirantes blanca con un bolero de manga corta en color rojo.

Él te presta su brazo, lo tomas del codo y sonrientes comienzan a caminar hacia el edificio de los Nova Corps donde conociste a Peter y fuiste arrestada. Te gusta lo que ves, Xandar es un bonito lugar, muy pacífico, de cierta manera de recuerda a _cierto _lugar, pero decides ignorarlo.

Entraron al edificio y rápido son abordados por los guardias Nova. Peter les explica, pero ellos ya sabían, Cosmo les había hecho saber que dos Guardianes llegarían a entregarles el Nulificador Supremo.

Los llevaron con Nova Prime, una mujer adulta, de cabello blanco y ojos celestes, con un traje de falda y saco en azul. Ella los recibe con gusto y Peter, para acabar rápido, les entrega el Nulificador.

—Gracias una vez más guardianes.

Peter iba a responder, pero tú te le adelantas.

—Petición, guárdenlo en un lugar seguro, que los Destructores u otro bando no venga a arrebatárselos de nuevo.

Nova Prime te escucha con atención, preguntándose cómo sabías que el Nulificador les había sido robado.

—Tomaremos en cuenta su petición, señorita Libussa; ya hemos reforzado nuestra seguridad después de que nos fue robado el aparato. Gracias por su preocupación.

—No es por nada.

—Bien, seguimos en contacto Nova Prime — dice Peter, te toma del hombro y salen de la habitación, los guardias Nova se posan firmes ante su paso.

Salen del edificio. Peter te toma de la mano. Observas Xandar, hay una especie de lago artificial ubicado en medio de una plaza pública, más bien, parece una macro plaza, con fuentes y estatuas futuristas.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— preguntas mirando el lugar.

—A un parque de aquí, ¿te dije que sería como un _día de campo_?

—No.

—Ahora lo sabes.

Eso explica la mochila estilo cartero que cargaba. Ahí llevaba el Nulificador y _otras cosas. _

Mientras caminan arriba de un puente, observas el lugar debajo, y no te percatas de las mujeres que pasan por ahí. Una que otra mira a Peter con _miradas provocadoras. _Él sonríe solo por cortesía; sabe que si estuviera soltero saldría corriendo detrás de ellas.

Volteas hacia el frente y ves a una chica de piel rosa y cabello castaño. Ella sonríe y hace una seña con su mano de saludo. Giras a ver a quién le saludó y notas que es a Peter. Él se _sordea.*_

Frunces el ceño y él te mira, de inmediato se encoje de hombros, diciéndote que no le conocía. Pasan frente a la chica y ésta parece desilusionarse.

Decides no enfadarte o reclamarle. Haz aprendido que él era un mujeriego, y esas pobres chicas creen tener alguna oportunidad con él. Pero no, tú eres la afortunada.

Caminan unas cuadras más y observas un parque, es verde y muy grande, con varios árboles y juegos infantiles, muy extraños, pero son juegos. Hay familias, parejas, amigos… todos están ahí disfrutando de su compañía, comiendo, bebiendo, jugando con _boomerangs _electrónicos. Hay perros persiguiendo varas.

Un escenario familiar.

Se encaminan debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Peter deja la mochila en el tronco y se retira su chaqueta roja, quedando solo con su playera gris de manga larga.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — te pregunta después de soltar un suspiro, junta sus palmas y te mira con una sonrisa.

—Mmm — un rugido de tu estomago responde por ti. Sonríes y te sonrojas, Peter sonríe contigo.

—Qué bien, yo también — dice, toma una cartera de su mochila. —. Espérame aquí — te toma de los hombros, te da un beso rápido en los labios y luego sale corriendo hacia un puesto que está en un camino de asfalto en medio del parque.

Tú lo observas sonriente hasta que llega al puesto, como si fueras una madre vigilando a su hijo. Te sientas recargada en el tronco del árbol, tomas la chaqueta de Peter que estaba en el pasto, la planchas con sus manos y la colocas en tu regazo. Sueltas un suspiro.

Al fin un día tranquilo.

Los días pasados fueron de estar viajando constantemente a otras dimensiones, con monstruos raros. Te preguntas si este es tu destino. Que acabar con tu carrera, trabajar, casarte, tener familia solo fueron pensamientos vagos en tu mente y no serán realizados. Tu destino era acabar en el espacio, terminando lo que Libussa comenzó.

Te preguntas también si serás una especie de reencarnación de Libussa.

— ¡Hey! — Peter regresa con dos cajas de cartón en la mano y unas bebidas, parecen ser _hot dogs_ de la tierra.

Sales de tus pensamientos y lo miras con una sonrisa. Le haces un espacio moviendo su mochila para que se siente a tu lado, lo hace y te cede un hot dog.

Lo tomas y se te hace agua la boca. Sí parece un hot dog, muy raro, grande y con especias extrañas, pero igual debía cumplir su función, llenarte el estómago.

Comienzas a comer, es delicioso. Peter lo hace después de ti.

Comen observando a niños en extrañas bicicletas, siendo ayudados por sus padres o sus hermanos mayores. Hay niñas que juegan con muñecas, otros chiquillos juegan a que son Nova y vuelan cometas con forma de naves.

También hay parejas acostadas en el pasto, viendo las nubes y sus extrañas formas. Lo mismo hacías en la Tierra, curiosa miras al cielo para ver las nubes que miran los chicos. La nube tiene forma de pato.

Ríes y Peter quiere saber por qué, lo has asustado al reírte de la nada.

Apuntas con tu dedo índice la nube. Él la ve y entonces sonríe contigo.

Él apunta hacia otro lado. La nube tiene forma de tortuga. Ríes y contagias a Peter.

Buscas en el cielo y ves a un perro, de inmediato avisas a Peter, que trataba de darle forma a otras.

— ¡Hey, encontramos la pareja perfecta para Cosmo! — exclama y sueltas una carcajada, él te acompaña. Imaginaste a Cosmo lamiendo amorosamente esa nube.

Te gusta esto. Estar divirtiéndote con cosas sencillas al lado de Peter. Ambos se toman de las manos mientras terminan el antojo.

Se dedicaron a observar las nubes que las parejas apuntaban, había cosas que ellos no sabían qué eran. Había una con forma de pez, pero ellos no sabían qué era eso, y tampoco conocían los veleros. En eso, Peter y tú se sentían expertos y especiales.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti — dice Peter girando su cabeza para verte, tú haces lo mismo.

— ¿Qué cosa? — respondes sonando sorprendida, arqueando las cejas.

—Pásame la mochila — le haces caso, pasas tu mano y recoges la mochila estilo cartero y se la das a Peter. —. Gracias — la abre y comienza a sacar con cuidado un aparato.

— ¿Qué es eso? — le preguntas confundida.

—Ya verás…

Él comienza a ensamblar las piezas, tienes una idea de qué pueda ser, un cometa, con varillas metálicas

—Heey…— pronuncias sonriente cuando vas viendo su forma. Él también sonríe.

— ¿Te gusta? Vamos a volarlo.

Se levanta y te ayuda a levantarte. Observas curiosa el cometa, parece ser Milano a escala y con papel cometa. Te gusta y llama tu atención.

Peter termina de colocar el cordón y lo prueba para que sea resistente y no se desamarre.

—Vamos — dice y te toma de la mano para alejarse de la copa del árbol y poder volarlo. Te da el cordón y él lo toma de una punta, espera a que venga una ráfaga de aire y lo lanza hacia el cielo. El cometa sale volando y tú lo sostienes con el cordón. Tomas la mano de Peter y comienzan a correr por el pasto para que navegara.

Tiene una estela hecha con retazos de tela, que da la impresión que va dejando una estela de humo. En realidad es muy hermoso. Los niños ven su cometa y les gusta, se unen a ustedes para seguir a Milano. El viento lo lleva a diferentes direcciones, tu cabello te azota el rostro pero no hace que te detengas, te sientes como una niña.

El aire se detuvo y Milano cae al pasto. Los niños se desaniman.

—Tranquilos, ya vendrá el aire — les dices para tranquilizarlos y darles ánimos. Milano quiere seguir en el cielo, pero las ráfagas de viento son muy débiles. A como se impulsa, vuelve a caer.

—Eso se puede arreglar — interrumpe Peter. Saca un arma y selecciona el elemento viento. Apunta al cielo y jala el gatillo y una ráfaga de viento se disparó, lo suficientemente ruda para poner de nuevo en marcha el cometa sin trozarlo.

Los niños se emocionan nuevamente. Ahora Peter toma el cordón y los niños corren detrás de él.

Tú te quedas a una distancia, observando al cometa. Observando a Peter, que se divierte como si fuera un niño. Sonríes cautivada y vuelves a unirte.

Un cuarto de hora después, tú y Peter están agotados de correr en círculos, que agradecen que el cometa se haya quedado atorado en la copa del árbol.

Después lo bajaran, quieren tomar un descanso.

Ambos se tiran al pasto, cubierto por la sombra de la frondosa copa del árbol donde dejaron sus cosas. Miran arriba y pueden observar los pequeños huecos donde se cola el sol y en la punta pueden ver el cometa atorado.

Peter te toma de la mano, pero no está cómodo, te suelta y luego se acerca a ti, pasa un brazo por tu estómago y te abraza, recargando su cabeza en tu pecho. Suelta un suspiro al sentirse cómodo. Tú sonríes y dejas que se acomode. Parece que ahora sí está cansado. Con tu mano libre comienzas a acariciar su cabello y su mejilla.

Luego de unos momentos, se queda dormido arriba de ti. Parece un niño agotado después de correr todo el parque cuatro veces seguidas.

Cruzas tus pies y decides también descansar, pero no dormir. Ya dormiste lo suficiente, y tienes un poco de miedo de volver a ver visiones. Se ha vuelto una costumbre ver a Libussa en tus sueños, y si haces memorias, recuerdas que la has visto en tus sueños de pequeña. Creías que era un ángel por su aura blanca. Ahora de grande y conociéndola, piensas lo mismo. Ella era un ángel para los pueblos desfavorecidos.

Han pasado unos diez minutos, comienzas a sentir dormido el brazo donde Peter está dejando caer su peso.

Cortas una hojita alargada del pasto y le haces cosquillas en la cara. Lo pasas al ras de su mejilla, por sus sienes, entre sus cejas, debajo de su barbilla; Peter comienza a hacer caras por la sensación, luego, se da un manotazo en la cara y le hace despertar, mientras tú ríes a carcajadas.

Él está confundido y adormilado, viéndote reír.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dice atontado. —. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Le respondes mostrándole la hoja del zacate, sigues riendo y lo haces más viendo su cara. Se siente burlado, sonríe mientras piensa cómo cobrar venganza.

—A ver si te sigues riendo — agrega comenzando a hacerte cosquillas, te retuerces mientras tratas de cubrirte y sigues riendo, esta vez, ríes más fuerte.

—No, no, basta — suplicas entre risas, tratas de tomar sus manos con las tuyas pero es muy rápido. Parece disfrutar haciéndote sufrir. — ¡Peteeer! — sigues riendo, ya no lo soportas, te estás quedando sin oxígeno.

Por fin te deja y te haces _bolita_, dándole la espalda y sosteniendo tu estómago, mientras respiras agitada, aun riendo, muy poco.

—Eres malo… — dices recuperándote, mientras Peter se abalanza hacia ti y comienza a dejar besos en tu mejilla. Hace que te gires de nuevo y entonces ahora deja sus besos en tus labios. —. No, no, más cosquillas no, por favor — suplicas entre risas mientras te besa. Quieres parar de reír, pero no puedes.

—Sí, voy a vengarme — menciona con voz de malo, mientras se pone arriba de ti y te sostiene de la cintura, comienza a besar tu cuello, la sensación hace que te estremezcas y rías.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Star-Lord se ha vuelto malo! — exclamas siguiéndole el juego, poniendo tus manos en su pecho.

—Sí, soy _malo hasta los huesos —_dice con su tono de villano y te hace recordar a _Problem Child. _Un _malo_ adorable.

Él se detiene y te mira a los ojos. Tratas de controlarte y estar seria.

Le robas un beso en los labios y él corresponde. Cierran sus parpados mientras ambos se toman de las mejillas.

Una ráfaga de aire los azota y con ella Milano. El cometa ha bajado del árbol y se ha estampado en la espalda de Peter, quizá un poco más abajo.

—Ouch — se queja separándose de ti y mirando hacia atrás, el cometa estaba atrapado en su playera. Tú vuelves a reír.

Él también quiere reír pero está consternado por el susto que le ha metido.

— ¿Crees que… crees que es gracioso que _Milano_ te golpee el trasero?

Prorrumpes en una carcajada y él ríe contigo.

Te sientas en el pasto y doblas las piernas, mientras Peter sigue pensando cómo pudo golpearlo.

—Sí, es gracioso — respondes sonriente. Has reído demasiado, te duele el estómago y las mejillas también al momento de sonreír.

Peter, al verte sonriente, recuerda algo, busca en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y no encuentra nada.

—Espera aquí — dice levantándose.

—Ajá — te vuelves a recostar con las manos detrás de tu nuca, como si fueran una almohada.

Él regresa, había ido al tronco del árbol donde estaba su chaqueta y la mochila.

Se sienta a tu lado y lo observas.

— ¡_Taran_! ¡Sorpresa! — dice como si fuera un mago y hubiera aparecido algo con magia. Te da tu celular.

Te sientas de nuevo en el pasto, estás sorprendida, es tú teléfono, está encendido.

— ¡Wow, Peter! — dices, realmente te has quedado sin palabras. Pensaste no volverías a verlo encendido. —. Muchas gracias. — agregas y lo abrazas por el cuello.

—Hey, dale las gracias a Rocket, él es el genio.

—Pero tú me lo has traído, después le agradeceré a Rocket.

Comienzas a mover sus funciones, te cuesta creer que es real que funcione. Parece como si hubieras visto el teléfono por primera vez. Peter te mira sonriendo, le agrada que te haya gustado.

Abres por error la cámara, la pantalla pone la imagen de tus piernas y las de Peter. De pronto, una idea loca pasa por tu mente. Fotografiar a Peter.

Pones el celular a una altura donde salga su rostro y capturas la imagen. Un destello del flash sega a Peter por un momento. Ríes sorprendida.

—Oh, ¿qué has hecho? — pregunta tratando de arrebatarte el teléfono, pero su vista está lastimada por el flash y tu proteges el teléfono en tu pecho.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Debía hacerlo! — respondes y pones tu mano en sus ojos para que los mantenga cerrados y se le pase el destello que se marcó en su vista.

— ¿Me has fotografiado? — pregunta dejando tu mano en sus ojos.

— ¿Sí?

Retiras tu mano, Peter mantiene sus ojos cerrados, luego los abre, parece que está mejor. Tenía tiempo de no aturdirse por un flash. Vuelves al teléfono, le retiras el flash.

—Esta no tendrá flash, lo prometo — dices, queriendo tomarle otra.

— ¿Para qué necesitas fotos? Me tendrás todos los días a menos que me eches a patadas.

Sonríes, te agrada que diga eso.

—Sólo quiero guardar este momento.

Te tiras nuevamente en el pasto, fotografías el árbol, el cielo. Peter se acuesta contigo y se recarga en tu hombro, viendo lo que haces.

Tú recargas tu cabeza en la suya, aunque implica ladear tu cuello, pero él se mueve más para recargarse a gusto.

Giras el teléfono, para que la lente de la cámara los tome.

Como él no replica nada, sientes que tienes el permiso, esbozas una sonrisa y tomas la fotografía. Revisas como ha quedado. Él protesta para ver también la foto.

—Hey, qué guapos — dice tomando el teléfono, ríes y dejas que él lo use. Levanta su mano con el teléfono y el lente de la cámara les apunta, él comienza a tomar fotos al azar, ambos haciendo caras, apuntándose, sonriendo, fotos tuyas, fotos de él, fotos oscuras, de su pecho, unos dedos de él, otras borrosas. Etc. Ha fotografiado todos los momentos divertidos que pasaron en ese rato, justo como querías.

* * *

GLOSARIO DE PALABRAS CASI DESCONOCIDAS :D

**_*Sordear: Del verbo "me hago tonto y no te hago caso", conjugado en tiempo presente, dícese del acto de darle la importancia de un cacahuate a la acción o comentario de una persona o un conjunto, no responderle, mirar a otro lado o preferir seguir en sus asuntos. Usado por mayoritariamente por regios. (Habitantes del estado Norte de México, Nuevo León, también aplicado en otras ciudades norteñas)._**

**_Ejemplos: ¡No te sordees güey! ¡Pélame! (Hazme caso) — Sí, güey, pasó mi ex y me sordee con el celular. — Le saludé y se sordeó, hijo de su $%#%$&"#._**

* * *

**JAJAJAJA WTF? ↑ mi definición de la palabra que usan mucho acá, creo que mucha gente de mi mismo país no la conoce, por eso les doy mi definición :P además, no sabía qué poner cuando escribí eso xD Esa palabra describe perfectamente lo que Peter hizo jajaja (me vengo dando cuenta que FF no deja subir groserías, tuve que poner una palabra más... suave~ [tonto] xDD)**

**¡Saludos! :D Nos leemos después amores! Será este un último capítulo dentro de varios días... tengo una exposición de dos semanas :\ (No quiere decir que estaré ausente dos semanas, pero en ese lapso, la actualización no será cada día)**

**¡No me extrañen! :* Dejen sus comentarios, su servidora los leerá y ésta vez si responderá :) (Soy una irresponsable :'C ) **

**¡Los Quiero, Besos! **


	17. Chapter 17 ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Hooola ¿cómo están?! :D **

**Estoy de paso. Han sido días muuuy pesados. ¿Se imaginan casi 40 estudiantes de derecho discutiendo en una pequeña aula? Sólo porque los ánimos no se calentaron tanto, sino, nos hubiéramos agarrado a golpes XD Me pregunté, ¿somos abogados o diputados? OK, mal chiste mujer, mal chiste. Todo por malentendidos e incumplimiento de deberes. Y pese a eso, no he dado mi exposición :\ estuve a punto, a unos segundos, pero la clase acabó. Creo que agregaré otra semana a mi ausencia. **

**En fin, ¿me extrañaron? Yo sí (T-T) En los trayectos de mi casa a la escuela y viceversa estuve escribiendo, si aparece algo de Historia_...ay dispensen_ :P Mi mente ha estado ocupada.  
**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, gracias por el apoyo x3 **

_***se larga a la mesa a acabar problemas de mate* **_

* * *

—Mi maestro demanda saber dónde está su colección robada— dice Altair en la base de los guardianes, todos están reunidos, hasta el perro, menos Peter y tú.

—Quill lo tiene, pregúntele a él— responde Gamora rasposa, con los brazos cruzados, y recargada al borde de la mesa.

—Sí, niño bonito, tú dijiste que sólo Quill y la humana irían a buscarlo, pregúntale a ellos — agrega Rocket.

—Yo soy Groot.

—Lo siento, insisto, no soy yo el de las órdenes, ¿dónde están el señor Quill y la señorita Libussa?

—Eso tampoco lo sabemos — responde Rocket. —. Se fueron en la mañana y no han regresado.

Altair se muestra preocupado, y a la vez aliviado. No habían sido capturados, pero, ¿dónde estaban?

—Pensé que no habían regresado de la misión, ¿a dónde fueron?

—Parece como si no hubieran regresado — dice Gamora.

—Compañeros, entiendan que Quill y...—comenta Drax pero es interrumpido por la mujer verde.

—Cállate Drax.

Él la mira con el ceño fruncido, actuaría de forma salvaje con alguien más, pero ha aprendido a tolerarla.

—Se fueron a Xandar — agrega Gamora, respondiendo a la pasada pregunta de Altair.

— ¡Yo soy Groot! — reclama tomando su hombro.

— ¿Llevaban el Nulificador? — pregunta Altair.

—El nulificador no está aquí — aclara Rocket.

_—El camarada Quill dijo que hablaría con los Nova Corp —_ interrumpió Cosmo, Gamora reacciona.

—¿Te dijo que hablaría con ellos? ¿Porqué no no los dijo a nosotros también?

* * *

—No se lo he dicho a nadie — dices a Peter mientras estás arrancando pasto como signo de ansiedad; él está jugando con tu teléfono sobre su estómago, te presta atención, pero sigue rebotando el teléfono. —, creo que he visto la vida de Libussa en mis sueños.

Peter se recarga sobre su costado y te mira, esperando que sigas contando.

—La había visto antes, cuando niña... en la escuela una vez nos preguntaron qué habíamos soñado y... les conté y todos se burlaron de mí—recordar eso te hace desanimarte, pero Peter te toma de la mano y te hace sentir segura.

—Yo no me burlaría de ti— dice acariciando tus nudillos, mirándote a los ojos. Esbozas una pequeña sonrisa y continúas.

—Gracias — mencionas. —. Aquí todo es diferente, la gente de la Tierra es muy... cerrada.

—Es una de las razones por las que me quedé —interrumpe Peter.

—Es una de las razones por las que quiero quedarme — agregas y ambos sonríen.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, pensé que querías regresar allá cuando todo esto acabara— Peter se sienta a tu lado, con las piernas cruzadas, deja tu teléfono sobre su muslo.

Te sorprende lo que dijo, no lo habías pensado, bajas la mira y haces una mueca pensativa.

— ¿Qué harías si quisiera regresar a la Tierra?— preguntas mirándolo, ahora lo tomas por sorpresa.

Él se recarga sobre sus palmas, suelta un suspiro y mira al cielo.

—Iría detrás de ti, viajaríamos a un planeta abandonado, después tu y yo lo arreglaríamos y seríamos los gobernantes.

Ríes, lo imaginaste.

—¿Cómo llamaríamos a _nuestro planeta?_

Peter hace un rostro pensativo.

—¿Quill? —lo interrumpes, no lo decías en serio, él estaba apunto de responderte.

—Quill, buen nombre, original, por cierto —Asiente convencido.

—Bienvenidos a Quill, el planeta al estilo _80's, _con pizza y buena música —mencionas como si fueras una presentadora de un anuncio.

—Hey, buen slogan.

—¿Cómo se llamaran los habitantes?

—Quillers.

—Suena como un grupo de música... pero más como clubes de fans: _Belivers, Directioners..._

_—_¿De qué hablas?

—Olvídalo.

—Quillerianos.

—Prefiero Quillers.

Ambos ríen. Planear cosas como esas era divertido, aunque no tenían idea de lo que pasaría después de que "todo acabara".

Unas nubes grises comenzaron a aparecer en el horizonte. La gente empieza a prepararse para irse a sus casas. Peter y tu se levantan, él recoge la mochila, guarda el cometa y se pone la chaqueta.

Era increíble cómo el día se había descompuesto en unos minutos. El aire comienza a soplar más fuerte de lo que lo hacía.

—¿Vamos a la nave? —preguntas cuando Peter te toma de la mano.

Él mira al cielo, hay una nube negra casi arriba de ustedes.

—Sip — responde, comienzan a caminar más rápido.

Caminan rápido entre la gente que busca un refugio para la lluvia que se aproxima, unas gotas comienzan a caer a una gran velocidad y cantidad, pronto la verdadera lluvia comienza a caer y Peter y tu corren más rápido hacia donde está estacionada Milano. El agua está fría, te abrazas a ti misma cuando de pronto sientes la chaqueta de Peter cubriéndote.

Él se moja pero parece no importarle. En unos minutos llegan a la nave, suben y ya están a salvo de la lluvia. Observas a Peter, está empapado, pero está sonriendo.

—Deberías cambiarte de ropa — dices observando su ropa mojada, estaba pegada a su cuerpo, mostrando su definido abdomen. —. Podrías enfermarte.

—Lo haré, pero primero debemos arrancar.

Se va a la cabina, no lo sigues, solo buscas un lugar dónde sentarte y te sostienes fuerte. La nave se sacude un poco, Peter la maneja con más delicadeza. En un momento ya estaban arriba de la tormenta, la observas por una pequeña ventana. Te levantas cuando escuchas los pasos de Peter al bajar la escalera.

—Iré a bañarme — dice despojándose de su playera, tu te cubres instantáneamente el rostro. Ríe y luego se retira.

Te descubres la cara luego que él se va, te preguntas si en la nave hay un lugar para ducharse.

Lo ignoras, te levantas y caminas hasta la cama individual donde está el estéreo. Te quitas la chaqueta de Peter, está húmeda, la dejas extendida en una silla, luego vas nuevamente a la cama individual y te recuestas. Esperarías a Peter.

Te preguntas si la nave está en automático o está estacionada. No haces nada por responderte.

Luego de unos minutos, Peter aparece de nuevo, con su torso desnudo y secando su corto cabello con una toalla.

Tu no lo habías visto hasta que se para enfrente de ti para ver si estabas despierta.

Cuando lo ves, te sorprendes y de nuevo tapas tus ojos. Lo haces como forma de respeto, tu no quisieras que nadie te viera en _paños menores. _

—¡Oh, disculpa!

—¿Qué haces? —te pregunta al ver que te has tapado los ojos.

—No puedo verte así — respondes, pero comienzas a sentir una especie de curiosidad, pero no, no debes, sientes como que es un pecado.

Peter suelta una leve carcajada.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que no, anda ve y busca una prenda seca — le mandas, tus manos abandonan tu rostro, pero cierras tus párpados, a tanteas buscar a Peter para girarlo y mandarlo por una playera seca. Puedes sentir su piel desnuda y húmeda por el baño, quieres tocarlo con tus palmas pero te limitas a hacerlo con las yemas de tus dedos.

—No seas exagerada, no haces lo mismo con Drax — dice Peter deteniendo su marcha, plantándose en el piso para que no lograras moverlo. Prácticamente te obliga a que lo toques completamente con tus manos.

—Es... diferente — respondes haciendo fuerza para moverlo, pero él se niega.

—¿Porqué no quieres verme desnudo? ¿Sabes que me gusta andar desnudo por mi nave?

Ríes porque te parece gracioso, sabes que no lo dice de verdad, pero lo imaginas.

—Respeto, Quill — respondes, cuando notas que él se hace para atrás. Das un paso hacia atrás para evitar cargar con su peso y caes sentada al borde de la cama, él se deja caer al lado tuyo.

—Oh, por favor, no me respetes — pone sus manos cálidas sobre tu mejilla y comienza a besarte. Puedes sentir su pecho húmedo hacer contacto con tu brazo y te estremeces. Te dejas llevar por sus labios. Pasa un brazo a un lado de ti, el otro lo pasa por tu espalda. Poco a poco está quedando arriba de ti hasta que una voz los interrumpe.

_—[¡Quill! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ] _— Es la voz de Rocket, parece que habla desde un teléfono.

Peter se separa de ti y se levanta a regañadientes. Camina hacia la mesa que está a un lado de donde están, ahí hay una pantalla holográfica con el rostro de Rocket, a sus espaldas, el torso de Gamora y Groot y un brazo de Drax.

—¿Qué pasa, Rocket? — pregunta Peter poniéndose al frente de la pantalla, con las manos en la cintura.

Te quedas sentada en la cama, aún con la sensación de los labios de Peter sobre los tuyos. Pones atención.

_—[¿Dónde estás? El tipo de cabellos blancos quiere que le entreguen su artefacto a la de ya]_

Peter voltea los ojos.

—Eso no se va a poder.

_—[¡¿Porqué?! ¿Qué hiciste torpe?]_

_—[¿Dónde estás, Quill?] —_Gamora retira a Rocket de la pantalla. Peter se asusta al ver su cara de repente.

—¿No se saben otra pregunta?

_—[¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Porqué estás sin camisa y sudando?]_

Ha malinterpretado las cosas.

Peter se gira para mirarte con una ceja levantada, vuelve a ver a Gamora.

—¿Quieres que te cuente? — responde Peter misterioso, con una sonrisa y mirada que se consideraría algo pervertida.

_—[¡Osh!] _—reacciona Gamora retirándose de la cámara, Rocket regresa.

Te asustas, no quieres que mal piensen las cosas. Te levantas de un salto y te pones enfrente de Peter.

—Estaba lloviendo en Xandar, le he obligado a que se metiera a bañar para que no se enfermara, es todo — aclaras, Gamora ha vuelto detrás de Rocket.

_—[Más vale, no vayas a cometer algún error con este pervertido ] —_

Peter se muestra ofendido.

Tu sonríes apenada y confundida.

—Claro que no.

_—[Ya, ya, ¿dónde está el Nulificador Supremo, Quill?] — _interrumpe Rocket, no le agrada el tema del que hablaban.

—Está con los Nova Corp.

A Rocket casi se le va el alma cuando escuchó eso.

Quería más que nada una parte de la paga que el Coleccionista les daría; ahora no tendrá nada.

_—[¡¿QUÉ HACE CON ESA BOLA DE PAYASOS?!] _— dice agonizando. —. [_¿Les dieron una recompensa? Dime que sí, Peter, dime que sí]_

—No. No nos dieron nada, pero esa cosa está mejor con ellos —responde Peter firmemente.

_—[¡¿POR QUÉ?!]_

—Son fuertes, pueden protegerlo. Si ya lo robaron a Taneleer, ¿quién dice que no lo volverán a hacer?

_—[¡No es justo!]_

Rocket desaparece de la pantalla, Gamora mueve la cámara para que aparezca su rostro y el de Drax, también una parte del pecho de Groot.

_—[¿Qué vamos a decirle ahora?] _— pregunta Gamora.

_—[Él les pidió que recuperaran el nulificador, ¿porqué no le avisaron que sería enviado a los Nova Corp?] _—Agrega Drax.

—La verdad fue que lo olvidé —responde Peter, tu te retiras de la pantalla. —. Cuando lleguemos a Knowhere veremos qué hacer.

—_[No, Peter, VERÁS qué hacer] _— finaliza Gamora, y también finaliza con la llamada. La pantalla se extingue, vuelven a estar en silencio.

Peter te mira y se encoge de hombros. Buscas por ahí una playera, al encontrar una azul se la lanzas.

—Vístete — ordenas, dándole la espalda.

—¿Has creído lo que te dijo Gamora?

—¿Creído qué? ¿Que eres un pervertido? Lo pensé cuando te conocí, también un acosador.

Peter se muestra ofendido. Se pone la playera y rápido va contigo.

—No soy un pervertido, ni un acosador —reitera, ya te lo ha dicho muchas veces.

—Sí, no lo eres... ¡hey! Te haz puesto una playera.

Peter sonríe, te rodea en sus brazos.

—Debemos ir con Taneleer, tiene que saber.

—De acuerdo, ¿sabes quién más, además de él, te espera en ese lugar?

Peter hace memoria y luego al dar con la respuesta se enoja.

—Ese xandariano de pantalones ajustados.

—Deberías tratarlo bien, es un buen amigo.

—¿Un buen amigo? Un _buen amigo _no abraza a tu novia enfrente de ti.

Ríes un poco.

—Por favor, nadie sabe que salimos... bueno, sólo Groot y Rocket. Hazme un favor y trátalo bien, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo — responde sin convencerte bien.

Un fuerte golpe sacude la nave. Se sorprenden, tratan de agarrarse de donde pueden. Una luz roja comienza a parpadear en la habitación, cuando Milano se estabiliza, Peter corre rápido a las escaleras.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntas siguiéndolo.

—No lo sé, creo que nos han disparado.

—¿Disparado, quién?

Una nave de grandes dimensiones está estacionada justo enfrente de ustedes. No puedes evitar soltar un chillido al observarla. Varios cañones están apuntándoles.

—_Tiempo sin verte, Quill._

Una voz desconocida para ti, pero muy conocida para Peter retumba en la cabina. Un hombre de piel celeste, sonrisa orgullosa y algo en su cabeza que parece un moicano, aparece en un holograma frente a ustedes.

—Hola Yondu.


	18. Chapter 18 Devastadores

**¡Es viernes y mi cuerpo lo sabe!... No es cierto, tengo tarea y aún así me vine a actualizar XD (Sí, si tengo tarea para HOY .-.) **

**¡Saludos, gracias por leer! :***

* * *

Caminas fuertemente tomada de la mano de Peter. Están en una nave muy grande, y hay gente de distintas razas que lleva chaquetas rojas, con insignias similares, como un uniforme;te hace recordar a una chaqueta que viste en Peter. ¿Tienen alguna relación? En los colores del sitio predomina el cobre, hay muchos tubos en el techo y continúan en las paredes.

Todos te miran, como si fueras un filete, carne fresca, un saco de dinero.

Tomas el mango de tu espada para sentirte segura, en caso que llegaran a atacar o pasara algo. Te has cambiado de ropa, llevas puesto el uniforme que compartes como un guardián de la galaxia.

Llegan a donde hay un asiento que les da la espalda.

El asiento se gira, el tipo celeste que viste en la cabina del milano de Peter aparece sentado en la silla, como si fuera un rey en su trono, jugando con un flecha entre sus dedos. Primero mira a Peter, se dirige a él, a ti te ignora, quieres que lo haga pero tampoco quieres que te menosprecien de esa manera.

—Quill, Quill, Quill— él se levanta, camina hacia a Peter y lo rodea, chifla un poco y la flecha que estaba entre sus dedos se dirige sola hasta una funda en su cinturón, no llenas de encontrar cosas raras y sorprendentes aquí afuera. —. Tenía tiempo sin saber de ti muchacho.

—Lo mismo digo, Yondu.

Él está ubicado detrás de ustedes, sientes su mirada en ti, también la del resto de los tripulantes de la nave.

— ¿Quién es ésta preciosura? No parece pertenecer a los bares donde sueles sacar mujeres

Camina a un lado de ti, observándote, de pies a cabeza, te sientes algo ofendida, pensó que eras una cabaretera.

—No, no, es diferente, Yondu.

— ¿Jah? ¿Es otra asesina que quiere hacer su trabajo? ¿Cómo la hija de Thanos, tu eres su nieta, cara de ángel? — él se acerca a ti, pone una de sus manos en tu mandíbula y te jala para verte directo a los ojos. Aprietas tus puños. Peter de inmediato pone su mano en su muñeca para detenerlo, el resto de los tripulantes, ex-compañeros de Peter le apuntan con sus armas, Yondu los detiene.

—Soy Libussa— respondes segura de ti misma. Hasta Peter se sorprende

Menos Yondu, él sonríe después de escucharte. Te suelta y se dirige de nuevo a su silla.

No dejas de apretar los puños.

—Lo sé — dice sentándose. —. Eres la mujer más buscada por toda la galaxia.

Peter y tú se sorprenden. Ambos se voltean a ver, luego ven a Yondu.

— ¿Qué dices, Yondu?— pregunta Peter confundido.

—Sí. Tu noviecita vale millones de unidades allá afuera, ¿quién la quiere? Tres bandos, ¿para qué? Quién sabe.

— ¿Tres bandos?— preguntas preocupada.

—Los badoon, los verdes cambia-aspectos skrulls y el reino de Spartax.

— ¿Spartax?— replica Peter confundido. No sabía que ahora aquel reino estaría tras de ustedes.

— ¿Dónde has estado Quill? Te pierdes de la diversión.

—Esto no es divertido, Youndu — defiende Peter.

— ¿De dónde es tu novia? ¿Es otra _A'askavariian_?

—Es como yo, ¿qué más sab….?

—Ah, sí es cierto.

— ¿Qué más sabes de ella?

—La buscan desde que el asteroide de destruyó. Se enteraron que unos pequeños fragmentos del cristal más letal y poderoso de la galaxia cayeron en Terra, en sus manos. Mandaron skrulls por ella y para su mala suerte se dieron cuenta que la portadora del iso-28 huyó de ahí. ¿A dónde más pudo haber ido? El anuncio está desde hace días por toda Andrómeda.

— ¿Qué quieren hacerme?— preguntas consternada. Yondu se encoge de hombros.

—Quieren el cristal — responde otro chico, a lado de la silla de Yondu, lleva también un moicano, pero si es su cabello real.—. Spartax quiere destruir a los badoon; los badoon a Spartax, y los skrull a los kree, todos ocupan el poder del cristal, quieren eso, y tú sabes cómo usarlo.

—Alto, alto — interrumpe Peter. —.Nos capturaste para llevártela, ¿verdad? Será sobre mi cadáver, Yondu.

Peter parece molesto, decidido, y muy protector. No dejará que te hagan daño.

—Al principio ese era el plan, pero... ya que sabemos que está con ustedes, creo que a estos idiotas les faltan muchos datos, ¿no es así?

Peter y tú le cuentan a Yondu lo que saben. Si el cristal no está en tus manos, gente morirá; el cristal debe volver a un asteroide en órbita o deberías quedártelo para evitar que imperios vuelvan detrás de él. Ahora sientes que Peter tiene más confianza con Yondu. Debe tener sus razones, tu aún desconfías.

— ¿Por qué te juntas con mujeres tan complicadas? — suelta Yondu después de su plática.

—Así me gustan — responde, dándote un tierno beso en la mejilla. —. No voy a darte su cristal, su poder, nada Yondu, es muy peligroso, más que el orbe.

—Cierto, ¿dónde dejaste eso?

—Lo olvidé.

Yondu lo mira serio, Peter también, tú los miras a ambos confundida.

De repente, Yondu suelta una carcajada, después todos los tripulantes y finalmente Peter le sigue.

—Ese es mi muchacho, te extrañe maldito.

Él pasa un brazo sobre su hombro y lo abraza, Peter pasa un brazo por su espalda.

Esbozas una sonrisa un poco falsa, miras al resto de los tripulantes, ya están más relajados.

Los observas a todos rápidamente.

De repente, sientes una mirada diferente al resto, es penetrante, llena de odio.

Ves a una mujer de cabello negro y piel rosada, con el uniforme del resto. Parece ser ella la fuente. Ahora finge que no estaba mirando, pero sabes que lo hacía, de repente se pierde entre los devastadores.

Decides que ya no le tomaras tanta importancia, pero igual debías estar atenta.

Un agarre a tu hombro te asusta.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa?— es Peter, él sonríe, lo haces también para "despistar".

—Hey, nada.

Te debates en decirle lo que viste, quizás no tenga importancia, solo fue imaginación tuya, o quizá no te estaban mirando a ti.

— ¿Estaremos aquí mucho tiempo?

—Tal vez, ¿te urge regresar a Knowhere?

—No...

—Perfecto.

Parece que los devastadores disfrutan bastante la visita, con aire de secuestro, de Peter que hasta han planeado una fiesta.

Todos beben y disfrutan.

Menos tú. Bebes lentamente la bebida que te dieron. Peter está hablando con Yondu, está a tu lado, pero no casi no te presta atención.

De nuevo sientes la mirada penetrante, el collar te pica, buscas a la chica. La encuentras recargada en una pared, bebiendo una copa, observándote. Llegas a la conclusión en que enserio tiene o quiere un problema contigo y no estabas imaginando o confundiendo cosas.

Decides levantarte e ir a aclarar las cosas. Caminas hacia ella, esquivando al resto de los devastadores que beben y parecen estar bailando, la mujer desaparece. Llegas a dónde estaba, hay un pasillo, muy poco iluminado. Miras hacia Peter, no ha notado que te has ido.

Caminas por el pasillo. Cautelosamente, ella debió pasar por ahí. Podría esconderse y tenderte una trampa. Podría hacer muchas cosas. Caminas mirando a los rincones que hay entre muros decorativos. Tomas el mango de tu espada, tienes que ser rápida si alguien llega a atacar.

Giras a la izquierda, el ruido de la fiesta se hace sordo poco a poco.

Caminas lento. Paso a paso, evitando que tus zapatos hicieran eco. Giras a otro pasillo en la derecha, hay una puerta entreabierta. La abres más poco a poco, notas que es un cuarto vacío y muy pequeño, no hay nadie ahí, y no puede haber nadie escondido, parece un armario solitario; estás a punto de girarte, ves a la mujer parada detrás de ti, das un pequeño salto de susto al verla ahí. La pelinegra rápido apunta algo en tu estómago y una descarga eléctrica te deja inconsciente.

.

— ¡Auxilio! — Exclama una mujer pelinegra, está golpeada en el rostro y la chaqueta que debería llevar como uniforme se la han arrebatado. sólo lleva una blusa interior blanca manchada de sangre y los pantalones rojos. Todos la miran y se asustan, se acercan a ella para ayudarla. Yondu es el primero. Peter ve a la chica, luego se gira para ver la silla donde se supone estarías sentada, se sorprende al ver que está vacía.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Libussa?! — grita levantándose y mirando hacia todos lados, pero no logra localizarte.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido, Lizy? — pregunta Yondu tomando a la ajetreada chica por los hombros. Está sollozando, es un pos trauma después de lo que le pasó.

—Una mujer… verde… me golpeó la cabeza cuando hacía guardia, señor…— explica la chica, entre sollozos, todos le ponen atención, Peter alcanza a escuchar, hace un espacio en tu búsqueda para escuchar lo que decía, quizá tendría relación con tu repentina desaparición. —. Era un skrull… nos han invadido.

Todos se sorprenden y comienzan a agitarse, con lo que ha dicho, confiar entre ellos mismos no sería posible. Quizá no solo un skrull pudo haberlos invadido, quizá fueron muchos más.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Tranquilos muchachos! — calma Yondu, todos le obedecen, pero siguen agitados. No habían tenido un ataque como ese.

— ¿Dónde está Libussa? — interrumpe Peter abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros, mirando a la chica.

— ¿Quién? — dice ella. Peter decide no seguir cuestionándola y se aleja a comenzar a buscar a otro lado.

Yondu ve a Peter alejarse. Está comenzado a agitarse, ¿dónde estás? Se siente como si se le hubiera perdido algo de suma importancia, algo que le habían encargado cuidar con su vida y no perderlo de vista, y era justo lo que había hecho. Busca por todos los pasillos que conoce de la nave. Vivió ahí toda su vida, sabe todos los caminos. Exclama tu nombre en cada cuarto que se cruza y nadie le contesta.

Ha salido de una habitación cuando escucha los gritos que dicen que una milano ha abandonado la nave.

Sale corriendo a la cabina con Yondu, él ya lo esperaba.

—Quill, creo que ya sabemos qué sucede — dice mirando el panorama galáctico. Peter también lo hace. Ve una nave devastadora partir rápidamente en una dirección recta. La pantalla hace un acercamiento y un posible sitio a dónde se dirige. Una nave de más grandes dimensiones que la nodriza devastadora.

—Es una nave skrull — responde Peter con el alma desprendiéndosele. Una imagen en tiempo real de la cabina de la nave robada aparece en la pantalla frente a él. La copia de la mujer devastadora está piloteando la nave, contigo esposada de manos y tobillos, en el suelo, detrás del asiento del piloto. —. No, no… debo salvarla.

Peter se aleja de la cabina cuando es detenido por Yondu.

—No seas imprudente. Son skrulls, esos idiotas aunque no lo creas son fuertes.

— ¡No me importa! — vocifera Peter. —. Debo salvarla.

—Ha dejado bloqueada la cámara del hangar — informa un chico. —. Tardaremos en desbloquearla. No puede entrar ni salir otra nave.

Peter blasfemia. Se mueve frustrado. Pone sus manos en su rostro y las arrastra hacia atrás, hasta su cabello.

— ¡¿No puedes empezar a mover esta cosa?! — exclama a Yondu refiriéndose a la nodriza.

—Sabes que no tiene la velocidad de un milano, chico.

— ¡No, no, no! ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¡Se la han llevado, Yondu! ¡Todo fue tu maldita culpa! — Peter está furioso, triste, un poco desanimado. Se siente impotente. Trata de imaginar cómo fue que te secuestraron y cómo fue tan idiota que no se dio cuenta que te habías ido de su lado.

Mira la pantalla. La skrull está escapando contigo y él sigue ahí, parado sin hacer nada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Alguien ha visto The Walking Dead? *o***

**Yo AMO esa serie... Merle Dixon llamaba mi atención (Obvio, no tanto como su hermano Daryl Dixon 3) era un tipo extraño, me cayó bien al final XD y cuando supe que él (Michael) estaría en GOTG fue de que asdkljasdkasldjajsdlkasdja. **


	19. Chapter 19 Cambio de juego

Despiertas. Tus ojos duelen, las muñecas, tobillos y el estómago también. Tu hombro suelta un crujido cuando intentas moverte. Tus manos están detrás de tu espalda y tu cabello está sobre tu rostro, y éste está pegado al suelo.

Te preparas física y mentalmente, haces un esfuerzo y yergues tu espalda, logras sentarte. Con un movimiento de cabeza haces tu cabello hacia atrás.

Observas dónde estás. Es una jaula. Estás harta de eso. Te tratan como un animal, una especie extraña. Pero ahora que la observas mejor, es mitad jaula mitad prisión, estás rodeada por tres paredes, sólo que no hay camas o un lavamanos y un retrete alado.

Una voz te asusta, parece la de una mujer, pero no sabes lo que está diciendo, sólo lograste distinguir "Libussa" entre sus palabras y basta para preocuparte más. Una mujer verde, con rasgos muy bruscos aparece frente a ti, lleva puesto la misma ropa de la chica que te atacó. Frunces el ceño. Tienes frente a ti un auténtico skrull, que pensaste era una invención de Peter o del resto. Ahora que piensas en él, ¿sabe dónde estás?

—Pensé que nunca despertarías, humana — dice en tu idioma para que puedas entenderle.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— preguntas hostilmente.

—En una nave skrull, te llevaremos a nuestra reina, vas a despedirte del poder de tu antecesora.

— ¡No! éste poder es mío— defiendes, quieres intimidar aun estando esposada. —. No dejaré que seres odiosos como ustedes me lo quiten.

—Eso ya lo veremos — la mujer sonríe sádicamente. Te estremece. Pasa su mano hacia la parte trasera su cinturón, toma algo parecido a un taser, pero más largo y luces en neón azul.

—Nos has traído en jaque, humana — agrega otro skrull, hombre, apareciendo del otro lado de la celda.

No respondes, solo lo miras con el ceño fruncido.

—El reino de Spartax nos contrató para recoger el iso-28 que fue desprendido del asteroide. Copiamos la esencia de tus padres, de tu expareja, pero no les fue fácil quitarte ese collar. Murieron en el intento.

De nuevo te estremeces. El sueño que tuviste hace un tiempo estuvo relacionado con lo que está diciendo. Estuviste conviviendo con extraterrestres y no te habías dado cuenta.

—Justo íbamos a secuestrarte cuando desapareciste. Aprendimos cosas nuevas de ti en ese lapso, como que eres demasiado poderosa y que si te quitamos el cristal, moriremos. Ahora que te tenemos de nuevo, te usaremos de una forma más sensata para destruir a nuestros mayores enemigos, los kree. Los de spartax se pueden ir al demonio, debieron ir por ti personalmente y no confiar el paquete a otro imperio con ansias de venganza.

— ¡¿Quiénes dice que voy a dejarme?!— exclamas tratando de ponerte de pie, cuando el taser de la skrull te toca y la descarga te hace retroceder, pero no te desmaya o te hace caer. El objetivo era aturdirte.

EL skrull ríe.

—Tú no tienes voz ni voto en esto.

Te ha dado a entender que será en total contra de tu voluntad. Pero no vas a dejar que eso pasara.

—No dejaré que me utilicen para asesinar gente, éste poder no es para eso.

El skrull vuelve a reír. Frunces el ceño, no te están tomando en serio.

—El otro bando — continúa el skrull ignorándote, pasa sus brazos detrás de su espalda y camina unos pasos. —, los badoon, han dejado sus actividades de búsqueda. Lo que es extraño, fueron los primeros en saltar a la búsqueda del iso-28. Hicimos una investigación, están haciendo una máquina. No tenemos ni idea de qué clase de máquina, pero es muy grande y tiene forma humanoide. Están un paso delante de nosotros en esta guerra por el mando. Saben algo que nosotros no. Pero, ahora estás aquí, bajo nuestro control, y tú nos vas a aclarar lo que los badoon saben.

Estás enojada por lo que escuchas. Lo que todos están intentando hacer por quitarte tu poder.

—No sé qué saben ellos, pero lo que sí sé es que nadie tendrá éste poder más que yo. ¿Me oíste? Y yo no destruiré mundos, skrull maldito — escupes, él ahora está enfadado con tu negatividad, la mujer te vuelve a dar descargas, hace que retrocedas nuevamente pero no te hace caer, lo que les desconcierta. Quieren que estés inconsciente para comenzar a hacer pruebas contigo y averiguar lo que los badoon saben y lo que tú supuestamente quieres ocultar.

Gritas para mantener la energía que fluye en ti. El collar comienza a picarte el cuello, es fastidioso, la energía sigue fluyendo, el taser se ha quedado trabado y no pueden apagarlo. El skrull al mando pide que se detenga, no quiere hacerte tanto daño para matarte, no aún.

—No puedo detenerlo — dice la skrull ante las órdenes de su jefe.

Haces fuerza en las muñecas para poder destrozar las esposas. Sientes tu cuerpo totalmente cargado, la energía se ha vuelto parte de ti, las esposas de tus manos y tobillos se rompen, al estar libre rápido arrebatas el taser y la energía se detiene, pero aun la sientes acumulada dentro de ti.

Los skrulls te miran desconcertados. Notas que más han llegado. Están armados. Te superan en gran número pero no tienes miedo. Extrañamente. Solo sientes una adrenalina que nació de la nada y quieres aprovecharla al máximo.

De pronto dejas de sentir el collar, como si no llevaras nada. Ves que los skrull te miran con miedo, como si fueras una abominación. Ellos se retiran hacia atrás. Te preguntas porqué.

Miras tus manos. Notas cierto brillo blanco. Puedes ver tu reflejo en las brillantes rejas. Tu cabello se ha vuelto blanco, y está levitando, como si un ventilador estuviera bajo tus pies y lo elevara. Tus ojos destellan.

Un soldado te dispara. La bala te da en el hombro. En vez de caerte o sentir dolor, te hace sentir un empujón y sobre todo que te enfades. Con el taser en la mano, lo alzas como si fuera una espada y la energía fluye con filo, cortando las rejas y haciéndolas caer.

Fue una razón para que los skrull comenzaran a atacarte. Una lluvia de balas destelladas cae sobre ti, pero no logran detenerte.

— ¡Detente, Libussa!— exclama el skrull con quien hablabas.

Eso fue como un insulto para ti. El taser es tu nueva arma, todo tu poder detona como si fuera una bomba.

.

Un grupo de ingenieros devastadores acabaron de arreglar la cámara de hangar y al instante Peter sale en la primera milano que está a su mano. Avanza a gran velocidad. Debe alcanzarte, no debe dejar que te hagan daño. Puede ver la nave skrull en radar de milano, está relativamente cerca.

Una luz parecida a la de una explosión nuclear le sega por unos momentos. La nave se detiene abruptamente, tiene que proteger su vista con una de sus manos. Ahora está más preocupado. La nave skrull ya no está en el radar.

—No, no, no...— avanza nuevamente.

Revisa el radar. No hay más nave skrull, ni otra que pudiera haber ocasionado la explosión. Acelera, tiene que llegar al lugar lo más rápido que pueda.

Al llegar al lugar, ve los restos de la nave flotando en el espacio. Te busca desesperadamente. No puede ubicarte arriba de la nave, además ya no puede avanzar, los restos le bloquean el camino. Se levanta del asiento, activa su máscara y sale de milano.

Empieza a navegar por ahí con los propulsores que tienen sus botas. Revisa cada parte de la nave, nota que tienen fuego blanco que está extinguiéndose por falta de oxígeno. Empieza a pensar que tú ocasionaste la explosión. Pero, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Ve restos de cuerpos skrull, está ansioso de encontrarte, quiere saber qué estás bien. Reza rodo lo que se sabe y si no lo inventa.

Te ve a lo lejos.

Estás flotando en medio de pedazos de reja y cristales. Esperas el momento en que comenzarás a agonizar por falta de oxígeno, pero desde hace cinco minutos que no te ha pasado nada.

Tu chaqueta está quemada de algunas partes, al igual que otras partes de tu vestimenta. Y tu cabello sigue flotando.

Tu mirada está perdida y desanimada. Te sientes mal por lo que acabas de hacer. Momentos antes habías dicho que no querías que nadie muriera y acabas de cometer genocidio.

Derramas una lágrima. No quisiste hacer eso.

Escuchas que alguien te llama por tu nombre. Es Peter.

Él cree que estás inconsciente, por estar sin tu máscara.

Limpias tu rostro y te giras a encararlo.

—No— dices evitando que se acercara más, él se sorprende al doble. No sabía que estabas consiente y tampoco que no te emocionarías al verlo.

Él dice tu nombre preocupado, desconcertado.

—No te acerques, Peter, no quiero hacerte daño.

—Oye...— el sigue desconcertado, aun así se acerca a ti. No puede creer que estés hablando sin protección. Tu piel comienza a congelarse lentamente. Peter nota eso y también que el collar ha desaparecido, pero conservas tus poderes.

—Soy un monstruo. Maté a esta gente.

—No te sientas mal por eso...ellos iban a hacerte daño, ¿no es así? — iba a abrazarte, pero lo haces a un lado.

—No, Peter, no quiero dañarte, entiende— exclamas alejándote. Dañas a Peter diciéndole eso.

—Por favor... creí que te habían dañado, casi muero allá dentro al enterarme que te habían secuestrado… y ahora sales con esto.

—Peter…— niegas con la cabeza. Tu cabello vuelve a ser de tu color natural, solo que, un tono más claro.

Tus ojos vuelven a ser normales. Comienzas a sentir los estragos de estar en el espacio. El oxígeno comienza a hacerte falta. Peter se lanza hacia y rápido de toma en sus brazos y presiona el botón de la máscara en tu oreja. Rápido se materializa. Puedes respirar de nuevo.

Peter te abraza. Tú lo haces también. Comienzas a desahogarte, tus lágrimas se acumulan en la máscara. Sin soltarte, Peter te lleva de regreso a la nave prestada.

En el interior de la nave, te sientas en el asiento del copiloto, te despojas de la máscara y Peter lo hace también. Ahora se prepara para manejar la nave de regreso a la de Yondu. La nave se estremece. Tú no le haces caso, solo notas que tu hombro punza; la bala que te dispararon está incrustada en ti. De repente, la nave se ilumina en un amarillo opaco y comienza a ser jalada hacia atrás. Peter reconoce que la nave de Yondu los está llevando de regreso. El transcurso lo recorrieron en silencio. Notas que Peter te mira, pero no le haces caso, sigues afectada.

Al estar dentro de la nave de Yondu, ves que el resto de los devastadores los esperan abajo. Peter te toma de la mano para levantarte y bajar de la nave. No se ha dado cuenta de la bala, y debe seguir sin darse cuenta. El color rojo de la chaqueta disimula un poco tu sangre, además, tu cabello cubre un poco.

—Había otros tres desagradables monstruos verdes entre nosotros Quill — informa Yondu acercándose a Peter y a ti. —. Pero ya nos deshicimos de ellos.

Pone las manos en su cintura y hace su gabardina hacia atrás, mostrando la funda con su flecha. Te das una idea lo que sucedió. Al menos no has sido la única en asesinar personas. Peter asiente y luego vuelve contigo.

— ¿Te hicieron algo? — pregunta Peter tomándote de los hombros, buscando tu mirada. Te estremeces al sentir su mano en tu hombro herido, pero insistes que no quieres que se dé cuenta, ya te imaginas la movilización.

—No — respondes, algo cortante.

— ¿Dónde está el collar?

Entonces lo recuerdas, subes una mano a tu cuello y no hay nada. No pudiste haberlo perdido.

—Se fusionó conmigo — respondes sin pensarlo.

Tocas tu pecho. Sientes extraño que no esté ahí. Te habías acostumbrado a sentirlo.

—No quiero estar aquí, quiero ir a casa.

Y con casa no sabes si a tu casa en la tierra, o en tu casa Knowhere.

Peter te mira preocupado mientras tú desvías tu mirada. Te abrazas a ti misma y haces qué él suelte tus hombros. Es un alivio, puedes calmar tu sola el ardor de tu piel dañada. Volteas alrededor y tratas de buscar la nave que es de Peter. Te fastidias al no saber cuál es. Él lo nota y pone una mano en tu hombro bueno, por fortuna, y con la otra te apunta cuál es. Caminas hacia allá siendo grosera en no despedirte de Yondu. Peter si demora en hacerlo.

—Las reglas del juego han cambiado muchacho — dice Yondu a Peter antes de que se fuera detrás de ti, lo toma de sus mejillas, para que eso quedara entre ambos. —. El cristal de tu chica se ha fusionado con ella. ¿Entiendes eso?

—Uh-huh…—Peter asiente, Yondu aún lo toma de las mejillas.

—Pensaban asesinarla y tomar su cristal, muchacho… ahora van a hacer algo mucho peor que eso. El bando que la gane la usará como esclava…será un arma para destruir mundos.

—No. No voy a dejar que nadie la _"gane"_ Yondu — responde Peter decidido, amenazador. —. Voy a protegerla.

* * *

**¡Dominguito sabrosoooon! Nubladito sin tanto calor... es un día hermoso a esta hora de la mañana jaja, aún el termómetro no llega a 30°, es un alivioooo XD**

**Un buen día para actualizar en la mañana x3 (Lo iba hacer ayer, pero se me fue el tiempo en un diseño de Libussa T-T)**

**Que el resto de su día sea hermoso ❤ disfruten el final del fin de semana (? :D**

**¡Nos seguimos leyendo! ❤**


	20. Chapter 20 Imposible ocultarle

¿A quién le dirás que fuiste herida de bala? No sabes si puedes retirártela tú sola. No quieres ocultárselo a Peter, pero tienes una idea de cómo reaccionaría y no quieres que pase. Además, tienes miedo a que puedas herirlo. Ya no brillas ni nada de eso, pero igual cualquier cosa puede pasar. Estás sentada en una cama, retirando con mucho dolor tu chaqueta. ¿Por qué no ha sanado? ¿No te habían dicho que eras _casi _inmortal? Supones que primero debes quitar la bala.

Buscas un maletín de primeros auxilios. Peter debe tener uno en su nave. Hablando de Peter, él está arriba. Conduciendo la nave y dándote la privacidad que quieres. Ya después subirías con él. La prioridad es sacar la bala. Comienzas a buscar en la mesa de trabajo, por arriba, por abajo. Nada.

Buscas en otros lugares cercanos. Nada. Ves una caja pegada a la pared, como en algunos edificios de la tierra, esos de: "rompa en caso de emergencias". Era algo contra incendios. Lo de primeros auxilios debe estar en algún lado, cerca de eso. Te pones de cuclillas, mueves unas cajas. Por fin lo encuentras. Sueltas un pequeño _ ¡bingo! _cuando encuentras la caja y para tu sorpresa te das cuenta que está vacía.

— ¿Buscabas algo?

Peter te sorprende. Realmente sientes que te han _pescado con las manos en la masa. _Con un sentido literal, si estabas _buscando algo. _Él está recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, muy serio.

—No, no, nada — respondes levantándote, pones tu cabello en tu cuello para ocultar la herida. Y parte del tirante de tu blusa que está manchado de sangre.

— ¿Enserio? — pregunta sin moverse o cambiar su expresión. —. A mí me parecía como que estabas buscando esto.

Su posición con sus brazos cruzados era para ocultar algo, el pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios. La muestra y la extiende para que la tomes. Te sientes _tomada del pelo. _Él sabía todo. Ibas a tomarla cuando él la apartó de nuevo.

—Ah-ah — dice negando con la cabeza. —. ¿Por qué quieres esto? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué lo ocultaste de mí?

No tienes salida, debes decirle.

—No quiero preocuparte, es todo. No moriré por un simple rozón de bala, es decir, soy _casi inmortal_, ¿lo olvidaste?

Peter se acerca a ti, comienza a molestarse por tus mentiras. Te retira el cabello del hombro, ve la herida. Tu solo cierras los ojos. Sientes como si tu madre te hubiera atrapado en algo, descubierto tu mentira. Es parecido, salvo que él no es tu madre. Es tu novio y está molesto y preocupado. Trata de acercarse con cuidado para observar si está muy profunda.

—Ya, regáñame — sueltas a Peter, mientras él te analiza. Tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero no te hace caso.

—Siéntate ahí — dice tomándote con delicadeza, te sientas en una silla, se dirige a la mesa, abre el maletín de primeros auxilios, se arremanga las mangas de su playera gris y se pone unos guantes. Saca unas pinzas y gazas.

Presiona un poco la herida con la gaza para limpiar la sangre, te quejas. Él te mira un milisegundo y vuelve a su trabajo. Te baja el tirante de la blusa, dejando tu hombro desnudo.

—Te va a doler— agrega preparándose para introducir las pinzas y sacar la bala. Tomas aire y cierras los ojos. Sientes las pinzas entrar en tu piel herida. Te estremece más que tener una bala dentro. Encajas tus uñas en el asiento. Duele bastante. —. Está saliendo— informa Peter, lo que dice es verdad, sientes que está removiéndose en tus tejidos. Un jalón y la bala está fuera. Sueltas un gemido de dolor, sentiste que tu piel se rompió más. Miras tu herida, la sangre te desagrada, ves a Peter, está observando la bala.

—Gracias...

—Es una bala de la tierra — dice sorprendido, tú también te sorprendes, creías que las balas de aquí eran distintas, además, te dejó en _"visto"_. —. El plan que tenían de matarte iba enserio, debieron sacar o fabricar municiones de la tierra, cualquiera es vulnerable a esa clase de balas— Peter deja la bala en la mesa, se retira los guantes y toma otro aparato. Tú estás tratando de tocar tu hombro, cuando él te detiene. Pone el aparato cerca de tu hombro. Presiona un botón y sientes que otros fragmentos incrustados en tu piel salieron y se pegaron en el aparato, como si fuera un imán de balas. Ni siquiera te dolió. Te sorprendes y molestas a la vez.

Peter se aleja a la mesa, deja el resto de los fragmentos sobre ella.

— ¡Hey! — exclamas consternada. —. ¿Existe un imán de balas y tú me la retiraste con unas pinzas? ¿Tienes idea de lo que duele?

—Sí — responde únicamente, está guardando el aparato, mojando un trapo con alcohol.

— ¿Eh? — estás confundida, ¿por qué hizo eso?

—Eso te pasa por no decirme qué te sucede. Si me hubieras dicho desde un principio, esa maldita bala ya estaría fuera te ti hace mucho tiempo.

Te da el trapo con alcohol y lo colocas en el hombro, te duele pero no dices nada. Te sientes burlada, regañada. Peter guarda el maletín en donde lo buscaste y vuelve hacia ti.

No dices nada pero él busca qué decirte.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas herida?

No respondes, bajas la mirada hacia el hombro, notas que comienza a sanar.

Él se molesta, te toma por los hombros, a excepción del herido, ahí casi no te toca. Hace que lo mires a los ojos.

—Es que… ¿acaso no confías en mí?

—Claro que no Peter, confío bastante en ti — respondes algo ofendida por su pregunta.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡No quiero que te preocupes por mí! — exclamas, él te mira a los ojos. —. Más… por mí. Has hecho demasiado, quería afrontar esto sola. Además, ¿viste lo que hice allá? Exploté energía de un simple taser alienígena y mate a un grupo grande de personas… destruí una nave entera. Y tampoco es la primera que destruyo.

Peter se queda callado.

— ¿Crees que quiero que te haga lo mismo? Llegaste justo cuando estaba recuperándome de lo que pasó. ¿Crees que no quería ir a abrazarte? Quería hacerlo, pero no quería dañarte. Sobre la herida, pensé que me curaría sola, pero no fue así. Perdón, perdóname, no volveré a ocultarte nada.

Él te abraza. Te abraza como si no te hubiera visto en años. Tú también lo haces. De pronto, tienes la necesidad de llorar, pero te contienes. No quieres ser tan _niña. _

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver — dice Peter escondiendo su rostro entre tu cabello. —. Creí que esos idiotas iban a llevarte lejos de mi alcance…

No sabes qué responderle, solo le abrazas más fuerte. Tratas de ponerte en sus zapatos, y lo haces, tú sentiste lo mismo cuando lo secuestraron frente a ti. Pasas una de tu mano por entre su cabello. A veces crees que Peter parece un niño pequeño.

—Tranquilo, no vas a deshacerte tan fácil de mí.

Peter y tú sonríen. Él te suelta, aunque quería pasar más tiempo junto a ti. Subes de nuevo el tirante de tu blusa, es incómodo mostrar tanto escote frente a él.

Caminas para ponerte tu chaqueta. Al dar un paso sientes a Peter abrazándote de la cintura. Hunde su cabeza en tu cuello, haces la cabeza hacia atrás y le das un beso en la mejilla.

—No te vayas, por favor — dice caprichoso.

—Voy a tomar un baño — respondes sonriente.

—No, no, no quédate aquí — te abraza más fuerte. —. Si quieres me baño contigo, pero no te vayas…

Ríes. Ni de broma dejarías que se bañara contigo, no aún. Inconscientemente pasas tu mano hacia tu cuello para jugar con tu collar cuando notas que no está. Te sorprendes, aun no te acostumbras a no llevarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dice Peter soltándote y tú te giras para verlo.

—Aun no me acostumbro. Se ha unido a mí. Creo que lo de ir al dejarlo a un asteroide para que se dé un paseo en miles de años no será fácil.

—Tienes razón, creo que tendré que ser el _achichincle_ de Libussa hasta que muera.

Vuelves a reír, él te toma de la cintura mientras esboza una sonrisa. Te alegra que todo se haya arreglado. Sus frentes chocan y sus labios se rozan.

—También significa que no te vas a ir pronto…—Él te roba un pequeño beso.

Sonriente te separas de él y te vas a bañar. Ya estuvo de romance. Se reanudará luego.

Al salir, comienzas a hablar con Peter sobre lo que los skrull te dijeron; sobre la máquina humanoide de los badoon, que a causa de eso han dejado de buscarte. Cuando menos te lo esperas, te das cuenta que ya han llegado a Knowhere. La que les espera…

El resto del equipo está enojado por su repentina desaparición luego de una misión en una nave templo. Ya planearan algo. Quieren ir a descansar. Ya es noche en knowhere; la mayoría en Sapiencial está descansando.

Peter se despide de ti y prometen se verán en la mañana.

Te tiras en tu cama. Tienes un ligero presentimiento de que, o soñarás con Libussa, o tendrás pesadillas con las muertes de hoy.

Por fortuna. No sueñas con nada de eso. Sólo con sueños pasados de onda que la gente suele tener.

Al otro día. Abres los ojos y te sientes extraña. Te bañas y arreglas. Además, te preparas mentalmente para la lluvia de reclamos por parte del resto. Quizá Peter ya le tocó la peor parte. Pobre.

Sigues sintiéndote extraña. Como si no fueras tú.

Sales de tu habitación y te encuentras con Cosmo.

—_Camarada Libussa, al fin Cosmo se encuentra con usted y está feliz de que esté bien. El camarada Star-Lord ya nos contó qué sucedió allá afuera. _

Te sorprendes, además de ver a Cosmo, lo que dijo que Peter había hecho. Bueno, al menos te ahorrarías en hablar.

—Hey, Cosmo. También me alegra verte, ¿dónde están todos?

—_En la sala de… ¿quién eres tú? _— él te gruñe. Como un perro que desconoce a un extraño al pasar.

—De acuerdo gracias.

Te diriges a donde ellos hacen sus planes. Cosmo está ladrándote muy alterado. De cierta manera no te parece extraño. Ha mandado traer gente de seguridad. La puerta se abre y entras. Todos te miran cuando pasas, te sientas en la primera silla que encontraste.

Te miran extrañados.

—_Es un gusto conocerlos al fin, guardianes_ _— _dices con una voz distinta, mientras todos están boquiabiertos y confundidos. —_. Soy Libussa y vengo a hablar con ustedes. _


	21. Chapter 21 La advertencia de Libussa

**Akasdka ¡Hey holaaaaa! ¡Nos leemos otra vez! :D**

**¿Cómo han estado? ¿Me han extrañado? XD ❤ El próximo jueves vuelvo con la actualización diaria, (menos los miércoles, ya saben! XD) Cualquier novedad o cambio de planes yo les comunico.**

* * *

— ¿Qué _flark_ te picó, humana? — suelta Rocket conmocionado.

— ¿Libussa? — Gamora también tarda en creerlo; no le basta tu cabello flotante y tus ojos brillantes.

—_Rocket. Lady Gamora—_.Asientes. —. _He de confesar que moría, no literalmente, por hablar con ustedes; es la primera vez que veo que mi sucesor no está solo en esto. _

— ¿Primera vez? ¿Quieres decir que hubo más portadores del cristal antes que ella? —pregunta Star-Lord, acercándose a donde estás sentada, toma una silla y se sienta frente a ti.

—_Así es, mi estimado Star-Lord. Y todos estuvieron afrontando en soledad los males que esto conlleva. _

— ¿Males, Libussa? — agrega Drax, a él también le cuesta creer que estén hablando con una entidad del pasado.

—_Así es, Drax _—. Titubeaste un poco, ibas a llamarlo por otro nombre, que él ya no quiere escuchar. —. _Siempre hubo imperios que tuvieron la arrogancia de ir tras este poder sin creer sufrir consecuencias. Sus pueblos desaparecieron y mis sucesores volvieron a dejar el cristal en algún asteroide, encontrando su muerte, pero alargando mi inmortalidad. He venido con ustedes precisamente para evitar esto, guardianes. El cristal no debe volver a un cuerpo._

— ¿Quieres decir que… tiene que quedárselo?— Peter trata de interpretar tus palabras.

—_En efecto, Star-Lord _— respondes, a Peter le gusta que le digas así. —. _Pensarán que soy egoísta, que es por mi propio bien por el que quiero que mi sucesor viva con el cristal el resto de su vida, pero… he vivido más de lo que pude haber deseado. He visto más guerras que nadie, he visto el duro transcurrir del tiempo, el evolucionar de los mundos, la caída y surgimiento de Imperios. Si el cristal es depositado en un cuerpo nuevamente, "volveré a nacer", además, no quiero que otra alma muera tan joven._

— ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? — dice Gamora, está empezando a sospechar. —. Peter, ¿estás seguro que ella no es skrull?

—_Me duele que desconfíe de mí, lady Gamora —_respondes ofendida. _—. Nunca les mentiría a personas como ustedes. Me apasiona su altruismo, guardianes. Es digno de admirar e insisto que agradezco a las estrellas que mi sucesor esté con personas como ustedes. No quiero que sufra en soledad los daños que este poder suele causar. Encontraré la manera de agradecerles, les prometo. _

—Yo soy Groot.

—_Mi señor Groot, me honra encontrarme con un monarca del Planeta X; para responder a su pregunta, mi alma está en una dimensión paralela. _

El resto te mira sorprendido. Has entendido lo que Groot te había dicho.

—Yo soy Groot.

—_Así es, solo yo. Millones de años en una inerte soledad. No sabe cuánto añoro volver a estar con mi prometido, Lord Vega. _

—Yo soy Groot.

_—__Acertado. Estábamos a días de contraer nupcias, cuando todo se puso mal. Ácrux fue atacado por un devorador de planetas, también estuvieron grupos de piratas errantes, hechiceros de magia negra, entidades oscuras… Todos formularon un plan para atacar mi hermosa ciudad. Traté de detenerlos, eran demasiados para mí, para el ejército Acruxiano, pensábamos que nuestros aliados nos ayudarían, pero nos traicionaron. Así fue como el poderoso imperio de Acrux llegó a su fin. Mi amado Vega murió en manos del ejército traidor. No pude ayudarlo porque me encontraba luchando contra el horrible celestial, que a final de cuentas, acabó con mi vida. Mis sucesores han escuchado historias… que hui y dejé mi poder en forma de cristal en el primer cuerpo que vi, no fue así mis queridos aliados, un hechicero lo hizo, materializó mi poder en un cristal y capturó mi alma en esta dimensión, condenándome a revivir cada día la destrucción de mí hogar, de mi corazón, condenando a todo aquel que fuera elegido por el poder que el Dios espacial me concedió en mi tiempo. Esto debe acabar, guardianes. Éste sucesor no debe regresar el cristal. _

— ¿Moriste físicamente? — pregunta Gamora, asientes.

_—_ ¿Qué pasaría? — pregunta Peter, refiriéndose al depositar el cristal en otra estrella.

_—__Volveríamos a empezar. El cristal elegiría a otro para que controle el poder, mi alma volvería a presenciar el poder que me dieron. Persisto, no quiero que otra persona muera, Star-Lord, ¿quisiera que su amada muriera tan joven?_

—Claro que no, no lo menciones… bueno, entonces… ¿quieres que ella se quede con el cristal? — insiste Peter, por si se le escapa algo.

—_Sí. Cuando le toque su hora, que el poder muera con ella. No puedo vivir otro millar de años más, por favor, les imploro no me dejen éste castigo._

La puerta se abre rápidamente y entra Cosmo acompañado con los guardias de Sapiencial.

— ¡_Camaradas, se ha colado un espía! —_ exclama, aun gruñéndote, desconcentrándolos a todos, pero menos a ti.

— ¡No, no, no! — exclama Peter deteniéndolo. El resto de los guardianes hace lo mismo, con los guardias que iban a tomarte con unas esposas. A ti, no te interesa. Cosmo vuelve a gruñirte. —. Es Libussa, tranquilo _perrito. _

_— __¡No le creo camarada Star-lord! _— responde Cosmo sorprendido. —. _Su esencia ha cambiado completamente, pero… su poder es el mismo, incluso creo que es más poderosa. _

Como Libussa, decides ignorar al can y continuar con lo que habías iniciado.

—_Sé que hay problemas; imperios tratan de robarle el cristal. Tras sus investigaciones descubrieron que el cristal puede ser utilizado con un arma. Pero, el cristal se ha unido a ésta mujer, retirárselo no será fácil, la utilizarán como arma viviente. Eso leí en la mente del extraterrestre cambia aspectos que nos secuestró ayer. Pero tengo intriga sobre la ¿máquina? de los badoon. _

_— __¿_Máquina badoon? — pregunta Gamora a Peter, cruzándose de brazos. Ellos aún no saben mucho de lo que pasó ayer, bueno, Peter aun no llegaba a esa parte después de todo lo que se inventó.

—Espera — interrumpe Peter y se dirige integrado a ti. —. ¿Lees las mentes?

—_Así es Star-Lord, y ahora que toca el tema, quisiera advertirle que no se le ocurra sobrepasarse con esta mujer. Ella no será suya hasta el matrimonio, ¿me expliqué? _

Peter se queda callado, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, siendo descubierto, Gamora lo mira con el ceño fruncido, no se diga de Drax o Groot.

—Fuerte y claro — responde, con un tono regañado, además, apenado. Asientes, dándole vuelta a la hoja.

—_¿Está entendido? Es una advertencia. El cristal no debe ser depositado en ningún cuerpo, tampoco debemos permitir que seamos raptadas por estas inteligencias. El poder fue creado para proteger mundos, no destruirlos, proteger personas, no asesinarlas. _

—Claro que sí — responde Peter, hace una pequeña reverencia, realmente no sabe qué hacer, no eres una entidad de este tiempo, no sabe si está bien lo que hace, aun así asientes.

—_Cualquier cosa, trataré de comunicarme con mi sucesora mediante sueños. Fue un gusto conocerlos y un placer luchar a su lado mediante ella._

Cierras tus ojos. Tu cabello empieza a caer lentamente sobre tus hombros y baam tu cabeza azota en la mesa.

— ¡Pero qué porrazo se acomodó! — exclama Rocket, mientras todos van a ayudarte, menos él.

—_Estoy de acuerdo con el camarada Rocket_— agrega Cosmo.

—En vez de que vengan a ayudar — reprocha Peter.

Pujas como si fueras un alma en pena, levantas la cabeza y de inmediato subes tus manos a tu frente para calmar el dolor del golpe. Estás desorientada, notas que Drax y Gamora te toman preocupados de los hombros y Peter te toma de una mano.

— ¿Chicos?

—Tranquila.

— ¿Qué pasó? Siento como si hubiera regresado de los muertos, qué horror…

—Fue algo así, te contaré después.

—Libussa te poseyó y habló con nosotros — suelta Drax mientras Peter se golpea la frente con su mano, le prestas tu confundida atención. —. Nos dio una advertencia, no debemos depositar el cristal en ningún cuerpo, morirás.

Te sorprende. Parte de su plan era hacer eso para que todo se detuviera, pero ahora todo ha dado un giro.

— ¿Entonces?

—Te lo iba a explicar todo con lujo de detalles pero Drax se adelantó…. — explica Peter.

—Debes quedártelo — agrega Gamora. —. Debemos protegerte de los badoon y esa máquina que mencionaron, por cierto, ¿vas a explicarnos ahora eso?

La información tan repentina te aturde, pero la haces a un lado para responder a Gamora.

—Los skrulls que me secuestraron dijeron que los badoon dejaron de buscarme para dedicarse a construir una máquina, dicen que es un humanoide.

— ¿Un centinela? — pregunta Gamora a Peter. Los miras a ambos inclinando la cabeza. Gamora está a tu lado derecho y Peter al izquierdo.

—Posiblemente.

— ¿Kree? — pregunta Rocket.

—Yo soy Groot.

—No.

— ¿Cuándo cambiaron de planes? — agrega Drax.

—No lo sé, debieron investigar igual que nosotros, o ya sabían algo — responde Peter, con su puño bajo su barbilla. Sigues mirando desde abajo a quien hable.

— ¿Es posible? — pregunta Gamora. —. Es decir, nadie de nosotros sabía exactamente qué era ese cristal hasta que hablamos con Taneleer, tampoco sabíamos quiénes eran los que estaban detrás de él.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Taneleer es quien les dio información? — pregunta Peter atónito. Posa sus manos en su cintura.

—Puede ser. Desde entonces no sabemos nada de los badoon, solo de los skrull.

— ¡Ah, ya cállense! — exclamas, te revuelve todo lo que dicen.

—Concluimos que todo esto es muy extraño. Debemos estar alertas, los skrull deben de estar planeando vengarse ahora que Libussa destruyó una de sus naves con mucha de su gente.

—Además, están los badoon y sus centinelas — agrega Gamora.

— ¿CentinelaS? ¿Con "s" al final? — pregunta Peter arqueando una ceja.

—No creo que se arriesguen a hacer solo uno, Quill.

—El punto es que no debemos confiar en nadie — interrumpe Rocket, sentado al borde de la mesa, frente a ti.

—Solo en nosotros — dice Peter señalándose.

—Sí, sí, solo en nosotros.

—No debemos hablar con nadie sobre Libussa, es más, creo que dejarás de salir a la calle.

— ¿Qué? — protestas ante la propuesta de Gamora.

—Te quedarás en Sapiencial.

—Pero…

—No va a discutirse, es peligroso. Solo saldremos aquí dentro de Knowhere — agrega Peter.

—Esperen…— interrumpes. —. Vamos a recapitular…

Se pasaron un buen rato analizando la situación. Alguien había estado divulgando información, pero no necesariamente debería ser Taneleer. Podría haber sido cualquiera. Peter insistía que era Altair pero tú negabas. Las advertencias de que cualquiera podría ser un skrull eran ciertas. Ahora debían cuidarse de eso. Los guardianes quedaron en un acuerdo, que entrenarías hasta que los badoon decidieran atacar, aunque realmente con el poder de Libussa y sus constantes posesiones en ti no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, aun así, debías aprender cosas.

Aun te duele el golpe en tu frente y Rocket se burla, mientras Groot lo regaña por su comportamiento.

—Oye, humana…— llama Rocket mientras Gamora y Drax comienzan a retirarse por algunas cosas fuera de la sala y Peter está buscando naves skrulls o badoon o cualquier otra en su rastreador.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Quieres ir a explotar lunas?

* * *

**Les pido me disculpen por esta $%#?(& de capítulo. Quizás suba otro capítulo mejor que este más al rato. Fue muy pobre, he sufrido con este capítulo mediante días, pero estaba ocupada en un discurso y exposiciones y no he estado al 100% T-T. Les aviso que en mi ciudad están llegando lluvias del huracán "Dolly", _diceeeeen_ que serán muy fuertes en los próximos días, como otros huracanes pasados (osea, desastrosos). Pero no se preocupen, su servidora vive en un lugar donde casi nunca llegan los estragos de las tormentas jaja :C pero al ir a la universidad si está cab... espero no morir en el camino jaja :P El verdadero problema :P es que contemplo que la conexión a Internet fallará este fin, por lo que quizás y solo quizáaas no actualice.**

**Nos leemos luego! x3**

**Que pasen un buen día. No salgan sin paraguas. X3**


	22. Chapter 22 Visita no planeada

**¡Heey holaa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo creo que me resfriaré._. me mojé cuando bajé del camión camino al campus, y más con el clima del salón pff x(**

**En fin, a leer x3**

* * *

— ¿No acabas de escuchar lo que dijimos?— exclama Peter acercándose a ustedes, dando un zape a Rocket con unas hojas. —.Nada de salidas.

—Oh, viejo, no seas amargado —responde Rocket.

—Sí, soy amargado porque no quiero que les pase nada, idiota.

—Humana, convencerle ¿quieres? — Dice Rocket dirigiéndose a ti, él y Peter-Groot también- te miran, esperando una respuesta de tu parte. Tienes la última palabra.

Piensas en qué contestarle, miras a Peter, él tiene el ceño fruncido, Rocket y Groot te miran con cara de angelito. No puedes con esas caras, pero tampoco quieres que Peter se moleste.

—Star-Lord, ¿quieres acompañarnos a explotar lunas?

.

—Enserio no sé cómo me convencieron pero cuándo se den cuenta que desaparecimos nos van a...— regaña Peter, colocando su dedo índice debajo del cuello y atravesándolo, está conduciendo la nave fuera de Knowhere.

—Tranquilo, Drax no entiende eso—. Se burla Rocket, sentado en el asiento derecho de la nave, tú y Groot están en los asientos detrás de ellos, con sus respectivos cinturones de seguridad.

—Puede buscarlo en el goog…

— ¿Qué es eso? Te he dicho que no me hables con palabras que no entiendo.

—Es un buscador famoso de la tierra

—Ah, tú y tus cosas de ese planeta. Aburres.

—Chicos, estoy conduciendo una nave espacial...— exclamas moviendo un volante que está enfrente de tu asiento, piensas que estás ayudándoles a conducir, te emociona ya que en tu vida has conducido un auto o cualquier otra cosa.

—No está habilitado, sólo es de adorno —responde Peter.

— ¿Ah?— dices desanimada.

— ¿Qué tiene de divertido explotar lunas, Rocket?— continúa Peter con Rocket, te cruzas de brazos, arqueas una ceja, te tiras en el asiento y miras a Groot, él te hace una mueca y encoje sus crujientes hombros.

—En que salen volando en mil pedazos, es divertido, Ya verás.

—Enserio, no le veo lo divertido.

—Eres un amargado.

—Rocket, ¿qué explotar el satélite de algún planeta no provocará que éste se desestabilice? — preguntas a Rocket confundida, por lo que antes habías leído en libros.

—No, duh— responde Rocket.

—Yo soy Groot— te dice, piensas que te da la razón en que es peligroso o quizás no le gusta el comportamiento de Rocket.

— ¿Porque no vamos a explotar otras cosas? Estrellas, por ejemplo. Podemos hacer más al explotarlas.

—Suena bien— responde Peter, le gusta la idea.

—Hm, puede que tal vez funcione, nunca he ido a explotar estrellas — comenta Rocket convenciéndose.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—Puede ser.

—Bueno, vamos a una buena estrella, es hora de que tenga hijos — agrega Peter cambiando la ruta de viaje, sueltas una risilla por su comentario.

.

—Chicos, debemos ir con Taneleer para aclarar las cosas— dice Gamora entrando a la sala dónde se suponían estarían todos, se sorprende al notar que nadie le responde. —. ¿Chicos?

Observa el lugar completamente vacío. Sólo faltaba que una planta rodadora del desierto apareciera.

Gamora suelta un bufido y sale del salón, si hubiera una puerta diferente, la hubiera azotado y derrumbado toda la construcción del lugar.

.

— ¡Muere estrella!— exclama Rocket presionando un botón de una especie de detonador, la estrella explota en cientos de pedazos, enormes, grandes, medianos, pequeños, diminutos. Llevan alrededor de 5 estrellas detonadas.

Peter, Groot y tú se acercan a los pedazos grandes, respectivamente, son más grandes que un tráiler de doble remolque, y dejan un extraño aparato fabricado por Rocket. Se alejan unos metros con ayuda de los propulsores en sus botas y cuando están lo suficientemente alejados de la ola de destrucción, le hacen una seña a Rocket para juntos iniciar la detonación, cada uno posee un detonador.

— ¡Boom baby!— exclaman Peter y tú, Rocket también se emociona.

—Estamos creando nuestra propia constelación— piensas en voz alta, Peter te escucha.

—Heey, tienes razón.

— ¿Qué pasa?— menciona Rocket acercándose a ustedes.

—Rocket, peludo amigo, estanos creando nuestra propia constelación de estrellas.

Rocket voltea a ver su arte colectivo, pero solo ve un montón de estrellas esparcidas.

—Yo no veo nada.

—Yo soy Groot.

Peter y tú observan ahora. Tienen razón, no hay constelación definida. Se desaniman un poco.

—Quizás debemos alejarnos — propones, no te das por vencida en que realmente han creado algo que podrían reclamar suyo. —. No podemos ver una figura si estamos muy cerca. Debemos alejarnos considerablemente.

Tú eres la primera en avanzar. Peter te sigue y ordena a Rocket y a Groot que lo hagan también, no iba a dejar que se quedaran solos ahí. Disfrutas cada vez que navegas en el espacio. Mides en tu mente la cantidad de metros apropiada para una buena vista de las estrellas.

De pronto, sientes que tu piel se pone de gallina. Te detienes mirando a todos lados. Te has acostumbrado a la máscara pero la vista periférica aun te molesta, falta parte de tu visión.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Peter deteniéndose a tu lado.

— ¿Aquí podremos ver la constelación?

No respondes ni a Peter ni a Rocket, te desconcierta aquello que sientes. Pero no vez nada. Es como si supieras que estas enfrente de un peligro, que no puedes ver, pero sabes que está ahí. Diciéndote que corras.

—Creo que le estoy dando forma a eso…— menciona Rocket, ellos no sienten lo que tú.

—Yo soy Groot.

— ¡Claro que no tiene forma de mapache!

— ¡Yo soy Groot!

—Hey, si, tiene forma de mapache, ¿ya viste esa cola?

— ¡No me estés mirando Quill! ¡Yo no miro tu trasero!

—Chicos, hay algo extraño aquí… — dices, pero nadie te presta atención, están discutiendo acerca de la forma de la constelación. —. ¡CHICOS!

Un agujero comienza a formarse frente a ustedes. El fondo negro comienza a tomarte de la pierna mientras tratas de huir, pero es imposible. El resto ya te ha prestado atención, pero también fueron jalados por el hoyo negro, que se fue haciendo más grande para tragarlos con todo y Groot.

Oscuridad y silencio abrumador.

En un momento caen de lleno a un suelo. Concreto. Rasposo y duro.

Abres los ojos mientras tu máscara se desintegra. Toces un poco por el polvo que levantó su caída mientras escuchas que Peter y Rocket también tocen. Los observas, están levantándose con trabajo del suelo. Ahora observas el lugar. Tus manos están a un lado de tu pecho, caíste bocabajo. La luz del sol te cala. Espera, la luz del sol. El tibio sol de la… ¿tierra?

— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunta Rocket, por su tono de voz parece estar mareado.

—No se separen — advierte Peter, está tambaleándose al dirigirse hacia ti.

Estás desconcertada, ¿dónde se encuentran? Miras el techo, parece el de una bodega, la luz del sol de mañana se cola por los cristales rotos de las ventanas.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta Peter ayudándote a levantarte. Sus voces provocan eco. La bodega está vacía. Asientes rápidamente, no dejas de observar.

—Es una bodega— dices a Peter, muy sorprendida. El observa el lugar. Recuerda.

—Sí.

— ¡De la Tierra! ¿Cómo llegamos a una bodega de la tierra?

— ¿Tierra? ¿Otra vez están hablando de esa _flark_?

Ves a Rocket acercarse, pero un punto rojo le sigue.

— ¡Rocket, no te muevas! — le adviertes. Él se detiene y observa su estómago, un punto rojo está apuntándole.

—Por el amor de….

De pronto hay otro apuntando a Peter, tres a Groot, otro a ti.

— ¿Peter…?— dices nerviosa. Son las miras de los francotiradores, de la Tierra.

—Levanten las manos — ordena él. Lo obedecen. Deben hacerlo para indicarles a los francotiradores que no portan armas, y que no van a herirlos.

—Buenos días, señores — una voz les hace dar un salto. Giran a sus espaldas, Rocket rápido corre a los hombros de Groot. Observan a un hombre de traje, con lentes negros y una sonrisa algo enigmática. —. Soy el agente Phil Coulson de S.H.I.E.L.D, bienvenidos a la Tierra.

.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Agente Phil…? — pregunta Peter, están en una camioneta negra. Mejor dicho, parece una limosina blindada, el agente de la enigmática sonrisa está sentado frente a ustedes, está acompañado de un chico atractivo, de cabello negro, camiseta negra algo ajustada, un comunicador en su oído derecho y lentes oscuros. Solo están Peter, Rocket y tú. Groot fue trasladado en un camión blindado, Rocket está en una jaula amplia, pero está en el mismo lugar que ustedes dos, y a ambos los llevan esposados.

—Coulson.

—Ajá, ¿dónde estamos?

—Nueva York — el hombre no deja de sonreír, lo cual perturba un poco. Su respuesta los perturba aún más. ¿Qué demonios hacen en Nueva York cuando estaban explotando cosas en el espacio exterior?

— ¿Qué es un Nueva York? — pregunta Rocket.

—Un lugar con muchos edificios, crímenes y pizza, te va a gustar — responde Peter a Rocket, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al Agente Phil Coulson. —. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Eso es clasificado.

— ¿Por qué nos arrestaron? — preguntas, Peter golpea tu rodilla con la suya. —. Mejor pregunta, ¿qué estaban haciendo ahí? Es como si nos estuvieran esperando.

—Eso es cierto, nuestros radares rastrearon energía extraña en esa bodega. Energía de un puente de Einstein-Rosen, o mejor dicho, un agujero de gusano. Fuimos a investigar, no es la primera visita de otros mundos que tenemos.

— ¿Visita de otros mundos? — pregunta Peter, arqueando una ceja.

—Chitauris, ¿los conoces?

—Ah, sí, feos y con mal aliento — responde Peter.

—Exacto. Y ustedes no parecen ser chitauris.

El agente alado de Coulson los observa como si fueran criminales. Parecen que están con el "_policía bueno y policía malo_". Coulson los mira detenidamente a cada uno, mantiene su sonrisa.

—Parecen muy humanos para estar en el espacio y ser extraterrestres.

—No somos extraterrestres.

—Por eso lo digo, pero hay un árbol y un mapache que habla. Pueden ser alienígenas humanoides.

— ¡¿Qué es un mapache, humano?!

—Es lo que tú eres — respondes sin mirarlo.

— ¡El día que lo sepa voy a dispararles en la cara a todos ustedes!

— ¿Es una amenaza? — pregunta Coulson. Meterse con la ley, oh no.

— ¡No, no! — interrumpes.—. En el idioma alienígena… eso significa que va a… besarlos a todos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Qué asco!

—Eso significa, Rocket, acéptalo, te gusta repartir amor por todos lados. En fin, no somos alienígenas humanoides, somos humanos y fuimos tragados por este agujero de gusano— reprochas.

— ¿Qué hacen en el espacio? — por fin habla el _policía malo._

Peter y tú se miran. Por su mirada, te da a entender que deberías dejarlo hablar a él.

—Fuimos abducidos por extraterrestres — responde y tratas de no decir nada por su mentira que no es tan buena.

—Ajá — responde el chico sarcástico.

—Después _Don Personalidad _y el árbol que tienen allá atrás nos salvaron y ahora somos los mejores amigos — Peter sonríe, pensando que así daría credibilidad al asunto.

—Qué tierno — dice el agente, aun sarcástico.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — pregunta Coulson.

—Star-Lord — responde Peter y le das un codazo en sus costillas. —. Au. Peter Quill, me llamo Peter Quill.

— ¿Usted, señorita?

Les respondes tu nombre.

—Él es Rocket, y el de atrás es Groot — agrega Peter presentando al resto.

— ¡No te presentes por mí, Quill! — reclama Rocket.

—Un gusto señores… ahora, ¿quisieran contarnos su verdadero origen?

Era obvio que se darían cuenta que mentían, aunque, pensándolo bien, si habían sido secuestrados de la Tierra. No mienten del todo, pero omiten detalles.

Peter y tú se miran.

—Está bien, Agente Colin…

—Coulson.

—No han oído hablar de nosotros, es obvio…pero nosotros cuatro somos una parte de los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

— ¿Los qué? — pregunta el agente alado de Coulson.

— ¿Son los Vengadores del espacio? — pregunta Coulson.

— ¿Eh? — Peter está confundido, pero tu si sabes de qué habla.

—Parecidos — respondes.

— ¿Quiénes? — Peter rápidamente se dirige a ti, casi en voz baja y cerca de tu oído.

—Luego te explico — respondes a Peter. —. No venimos con intenciones de invadirlos o cosas así... fuimos tragados por ese agujero y ahora estamos aquí, arrestados, Agente Coulson.

— No están arrestados, están siendo trasladados a un lugar seguro.

— ¿Hm? — Peter y tu levantan sus manos esposadas.

— Procedimientos — responde Coulson sonriente.

— Prevención — agrega el otro agente.

— Algo me dice, Guardianes, que están relacionados con los hechos de hace algunos días.

* * *

**Aklasdklasd soy una loca jajaja mira que meter a Coulson...**

**No he visto Agents of SHIELD desde la peli de CATWS, no sé qué consecuencias tuvo ésto en la serie. Mi maestro de lingüística me regañó por no seguir la serie jajaja (sí, tenía un maestro que gustaba de cómics, series y demás adsklaks lo extraño xC) No sé si incluir a los chicos de Coulson, si lo hago, no serán todos XD ****mis favoritos son Fitz-Simmons ❤ son unos amores. AMO a Coulson, es tan asdlña XD es uno de mis agentes favoritos, la agente Romanoff también me gusta ❤**

**Creo que esto ocurrió antes de que SHIELD se destruyera,o simplemente, es otra dimensión :P**

**En fin, ya veré :P **

**Nos seguimos leyendo, disfruten su fin de semana. ❤**


	23. Chapter 23 Sospechosos

— ¿Hechos? — pregunta Star-Lord.—. ¿Cómo podríamos estar relacionados si vivimos en el espacio?

Observar por las ventanas para ver Nueva York no es buena idea, están polarizadas por fuera, y por dentro. Hubiera sido un sueño hecho realidad.

—Extraterrestres atacaron una familia. Se logró detener a uno, ¿si se los mostrara determinarían su origen?

—Sí, pero insisto, ¿por qué estamos relacionados?

—Porque ella— te señala. —, se parece mucho a la chica desaparecida.

Pasas saliva. Los miras consternada. No sabes qué responder y si lo supieras aun así no responderías.

— ¿Por qué ustedes saben de ella? Es decir, ¿por qué investigan su desaparición? ¿Son la policía?

—Si fuera un caso normal lo dejaríamos a la policía común, señor Quill, pero aquí está de por medio que la chica recogió un pedazo del iso-28 que cayó en la tierra hace semanas.

Pones atención, ¿semanas? ¿Tanto ha pasado?

—Nosotros fuimos a recogerlo, pero el cristal desapareció, junto con ella y entonces sucedió un crimen. ¿Por qué está con ustedes? Es obvio que usted, señor Quill, Rocket y el árbol no son de este planeta.

— ¿Para qué quieren el iso-28?— interrumpes.

—Íbamos a analizarlo.

—Les advierto que eso los mataría, yo sólo puedo controlarlo.

— ¿Controlarlo? ¿Estás diciendo que te da poder?

—Es la mujer más _krutaking_ poderosa de la galaxia, y es nuestra mujer más _krutaking_ poderosa de la galaxia, muñeco.

—Wow — suelta Coulson mirando a su compañero, él lo mira también, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. —. ¿Quién diría esto?

— ¿Eso son los "hechos" de los que nos acusan?— pregunta Peter haciendo las comillas con sus manos.

—Ustedes la secuestraron, ¿no es así? —Coulson se retira sus lentes, los mira a los ojos con sus impactantes ojos azules.

—¿Secuestrar? No, esa es una mala acción, ¿verdad que nosotros no te secuestramos? Fue mas como "pedirla prestada". Fue todo— responde Peter "calmado".

—Ellos me salvaron, me protegen.

— ¿De qué, señorita? — Coulson se inclina hacia ti, con las palmas juntas, mirándote fijamente, buscando las mentiras y verdades en tus palabras que estás apunto de soltar.

—De que los badoon o los skrull vinieran por mí.

— ¿Pueden identificarlos si se los mostramos?— pregunta el otro agente a Peter, aun no dice su nombre.

—Yo sí podría — responde Peter. —. ¿Capturaron a estos sujetos?

—Sólo a uno, pero desconocemos su procedencia.

—Estoy sana y salva, ellos no me han hecho daño— agregas a Coulson, es la verdad.

—Señor Quill, señorita, señor Rocket... estábamos buscando a los responsables de un terrible crimen que se llevó acabo en una ciudad, mientras, notamos la actividad cósmica en nuestro radar y ustedes aparecieron, con esta chica. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. O tal vez si.

—La verdad sí, aunque, esos agujeros de gusano aparecen en todos lados, los odio bastante — dice Rocket, está pegado a las rejas de la jaula. —. Pero, ¿dice que nosotros causamos el crimen, buen hombre?

— ¿Qué crimen sucedió? —pregunta Peter.

—Un joven fue asesinado brutalmente.

Sientes algo en el estómago. Eso está relacionado contigo de alguna forma, ese joven debe estar relacionado contigo.

— ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

El agente Coulson te lo da. Una lágrima escapa de tus ojos. Era tu expareja. Peter acaricia tu rodilla sin poder abrazarte.

—Todo pasó después de que desapareciste — agrega Coulson.

—Intentaron asesinar también a tus padres, pero están bien, están a salvo. S.H.I.E.L.D logró intervenir a tiempo— añade el chico agente.

No sabes si sentirte bien o mal, estás muy afectada.

—Por eso es que están relacionados con los sucesos, oye, tengo curiosidad, ¿el cristal te dio poderes?

—Soy una entidad cósmica, agente Coulson. Tengo que volver al espacio a evitar una guerra.

— ¿Una guerra? ¿Involucra la tierra?

—Involucró a gente que conozco, yo digo que sí, en parte.

La camioneta híbrida con limosina se detiene. Quieres observar por la ventana pero recuerdas que no se ve nada.

—Bien, trasbordemos — dice Coulson colocando sus lentes y con su típica sonrisa. El agente abre la puerta, baja, después Coulson, le sigue Peter, tú, luego el otro agente vuelve por Rocket.

Están en una pista de aviones. Ves la camioneta, no es una limosina pero si es bastante amplia, tiene un logo gris en su puerta. Te sorprendes de ver de nuevo un paisaje de la tierra. Sientes el aire chocar en tu rostro y mover tus cabellos. De pronto, un avión pasa justo arriba de ustedes, se agachan al ver tamaña infraestructura volar arriba de sus cabezas, aterriza unos metros más adelante. Pudo haberlos atropellado, pero su piloto era un experto.

Coulson conserva sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, el otro agente las tiene detrás de su espalda. Como si nada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — le preguntas discretamente, te harta no saber su nombre.

—Agente Grant Ward.

—Oh, hola…

La rampa del avión se abre cuando está en reverse hacia ustedes. Puedes observar un auto rojo muy bonito y unas camionetas con el mismo logo en gris.

—Adelante — menciona Coulson sonriente.

No piensan en subir hasta no estar con Groot.

—Nos falta uno, hermano — dice Peter quedándose de pie en su sitio, tú haces lo mismo. Rocket también lo haría, pero Ward lo lleva consigo.

—Él también va a venir.

—Pero no en una jaula, agente Coulson — dices. —. Tampoco Rocket. Somos personas decentes, no animales de circo. No vamos a atacarlos, no si tenemos asuntos en común, espero y me entienda.

—Lo que ella dijo— Peter te mira de reojo, se sorprende de lo buena que eres para persuadir a las personas.

—De acuerdo — responde Coulson, con una seña le da la orden al agente Ward de que suelte a Rocket de su jaula. Al salir, Rocket se va en medio de Peter y tú, gruñéndole a Ward. Él no lo nota, se va a liberar a Groot.

—Iré contigo— le dices a Ward, él se detiene para observarte y detenerte. —. Va a desconocerte, pensará atacarte por lo que sea que le han hecho, déjame acompañarte.

También logras convencer a Ward, tampoco es que supiera como defenderse del ataque de un árbol extraterrestre. Pensó en vencerlo a hachazos pero no tenía un arma de hoja al alcance.

—De acuerdo.

Juntos van al camión blindado donde tienen a Groot. Sientes la mirada protectora de Peter.

—Tranquilo, señor Quill —menciona Coulson, Peter hace una mueca.

— ¿Groot? Soy yo…— dices cuando Ward abre una de las dos puertas de la caja del camión, puedes escuchar unos crujidos.

— ¡YO SOY GROOT! — Groot abre bruscamente las puertas y Ward se sostiene fuerte de la que agarraba, si no, hubiera sido golpeado y lanzado lejos de ahí.

— ¡Groot, Groot, tranquilízate! — le dices levantando tus manos para calmarlo, aunque estás limitada por las esposas, ves que empiezan a llegar soldados armados, te asustas y haces que Groot también lo haga.

— ¡Yo soy Groot!

— ¡No van a hacernos daño, tranquilo, Groot!

Groot se calma. Estaba furioso por haber sido llevado de esa forma. Ward sale de un costado del camión, apuntando un arma de fuego pequeña.

— ¿Está bien, agente Ward?

Él te responde asintiendo, sigues con tus manos al aire, en cualquier momento Groot puede alterarse de nuevo. Mira con recelo a todos los soldados que le apuntan.

—Ven, Groot — dices amablemente. —. Éste es mi planeta de origen… es muy lindo, ¿no crees?

Tratas de que vea el paisaje. Lo que ve es un grupo de árboles silvestres a un lado de la pista.

—Yo soy Groot — parece preguntarte qué con esos árboles.

—Am, am… son muy serios, no tienen tu carisma, por eso tú eres único.

—Yo soy Groot.

—Sí, tú eres Groot.

Se calma por completo, junto con los soldados que les apuntaban. No te diste cuenta que también te apuntaban a ti. Caminan acompañados de Grant con Coulson y el resto.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! — exclama una chica castaña llegando con Coulson, venían bajando del avión.—. ¡Fitz, Fitz! ¡Mira esto!

— ¿Qué, qué, qué pasa? — dice otro chico castaño rubio, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Groot, mantenía su atención en una tableta. —. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es una planta humanoide!

— ¡Sí! ¡Debo analizarlo!

— ¿Yo soy Groot?

— Am… yo soy Jemma Simmons.

—Yo soy Groot.

—Yo soy Leo Fitz, pero puedes llamarnos Fitz-Simmons como todos nos llaman…

—Yo soy Groot.

—Ejem, es todo lo que dice — interrumpe Peter.

— ¿Ustedes son extraterrestres? — pregunta la chica Simmons acercándose a Peter.

—No…del…todo…— responde, le incomoda la cercanía de la chica.

—¿Tu eres Libussa? — ahora Simmons te pregunta a ti. Arqueas una ceja, ¿cómo conoce ella eso?

—Es la portadora del iso-28, no le pongan sobre-nombres — regaña Ward, sin mirarlos. Ellos se desaniman un poco. Asientes a Simmons, respondiendo su pregunta. Te das una idea de porqué te llaman así, debe ser por el nombre del asteroide, pero ellos saben algo más.

—Dejemos que entren al avión, ¿sí? — interrumpe Coulson, dándoles el paso al avión.

Suben asombrados.

—Qué extraña es ésta nave…— susurra Rocket.

—Se llama avión, es lo que los humanos usan para trasladarse.

—Qué dinosaurios…

Ríes ante su comentario. También piensas lo mismo ahora que vives en el espacio.

Observaron una habitación, parece un laboratorio. Suben unas escaleras y llegan al interior del avión. Es muy bonito, con colores crema.

—Tomen asiento, ya vamos a despegar.

Le hacen caso a Coulson, se sientan en los sillones. Te sientas al lado de Peter, Groot se sienta a tu lado y Rocket arriba de él. Coulson y Grant en unos sillones frente a ustedes. Fitz-Simmons se metieron a su laboratorio. Se miran sin saber qué decir. Era más cómodo cuando estaban en la camioneta.

— ¿Tienen aquí al sujeto que capturaron? — pregunta Peter, a cualquiera que quisiera responderle.

—Está en un cuarto con aleación de vibranium, ya iremos —responde Coulson.

—Preferiría ahora — Peter se levanta y casi se cae, ya que el avión estaba elevándose.

—Aún no, señor Quill — repone Coulson. Peter se vuelve a sentar como un niño regañado. Momentos después, el avión se estabiliza. Coulson se pone de pie y acomoda su saco negro. —. Adelante.

Comienza a caminar, Peter se levanta y le sigue, tu piensas hacer lo mismo, hasta que Grant te detiene.

—Ah-ah, tu te quedas _entidad cósmica_.

—¿Qué?

—Siéntate.

Peter te hace señas que esperes. Le haces caso. Grant te mira, tu también lo miras con el ceño fruncido. Ahora tu te sientes como niña regañada.

Coulson camina por un pasillo y Peter le sigue, de pronto se detiene abruptamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Voy a quitarte las esposas — responde Phil, de tu bolsillo toma unas llaves y abre las esposas que mantenían atadas las manos de Peter.

—Gracias —Peter soba sus muñecas, con una mirada de recelo a Coulson.

—Vamos, te mostraré al extraterrestre.

Coulson le hace una seña, comienza a caminar, Peter le sigue de cerca. Abre una puerta, es un pequeño cuarto oscuro, con muchas pantallas, en cada una diferentes ángulos de la prisión de vibranium. Hay un tipo verde sentado ahí, tiene sus manos posadas arriba de una mesa. Lleva ropas de un civil.

—Adelante — dice Coulson, Peter comienza a observarlo bien. —. Se encontró con el cuerpo del chico. Había demasiada radiación cósmica en el cadáver, por lo que pensamos y constatamos que fue éste ser quien lo asesinó.

—¿Alguna idea de porqué lo asesinó?

Coulson se encoge de hombros.

—No quiso darle información. También pasó con los padres de la chica, pero a ellos pudimos salvarlos antes de que acabaran igual que el chico — Coulson le enseña unas fotos a Peter, él las observa, son de la escena del crimen y el arma que fue usada para eso. —. El resto escapó.

—Esa arma la he visto en muchos soldados rigelianos, debe ser un caza recompensas skrull, ya he escuchado demasiado que visitaron la tierra por _mi_ chica, pero no sabía que hicieron sus desmanes — Peter le entrega las fotos a Coulson. —. Es un skrull. ¿Cuánto tiempo lo tienen arraigado aquí?

—Tres días.

—Está bien— Peter respira profundo, está pensando en algo. —. Les juro que detendremos a los responsables, pero si nos acusan de secuestro yo...

—No se preocupe, señor Quill, está olvidado —interrumpe el agente sonriente.

—¿Olvidado? —Peter se confunde, más por su sonrisa.

—Ahora que hago memoria, en una visita de Lady Sif, me contó que en Asgard tienen una leyenda sobre una guerrera antigua llamada Libussa y que cada cierta cantidad de años... — una fuerte turbulencia le hizo detenerse, Peter y el se tambalean en la pequeña habitación, no parece una turbulencia, es como si hubiera un terremoto desastroso dentro del avión.

.

Momentos antes...

Grant te observa atentamente. Rocket, Groot y tu se mantienen en silencio.

—No te pareces a la de la foto —suelta Grant.

—¿Disculpe?

—Tus padres nos dieron una foto tuya, tu cabello no es del mismo color.

—¿Ah sí? No lo había notado — respondes, tu voz suena nerviosa.

—¿Quieres ver a tus padres?

Su pregunta te da en el corazón. ¿Tendrías el valor de verlos? Quizá aquella diminuta llamada no sirvió de nada para aclarar las cosas. No sabías como explicar que ahora eras un guardián de la galaxia, y de la tierra también.

—No lo sé... yo...

La sala se ilumina en un rojo parpadeante, el avión empieza a sacudirse, Grant se levanta mientras tratas de sostenerte pero es difícil sin tus manos libres.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé, iré a ver.

—¡No agente, no se vaya!

Ward regresa, saca a tientas las llaves de su bolsillo, está tratando se sostenerse pero las turbulencias del avión no le dejan. Una sacudida lo tira al sillón a un lado de ti, está prácticamente arriba de ti. No le dices nada porque comprendes la situación, pero tampoco es muy agradable. De buenas que Peter no está...Logra atinarle a la cerradura y quedas libre.

—Esperen aquí— ordena levantándose.

Él se va y te agarras fuerte de Groot.

—Otro agujero de gusano...— susurra Rocket, con cierto temor.

—¡Hey! — observas que Peter sale de un pasillo, acompañado de Coulson, rápido va hacia ustedes, que están pegados al sillón. El avión se ladea, Peter se va de lleno hacia un costado del avión junto con Coulson.

—¡Peter, Agente Coulson! ¿Están bien? —preguntas, ustedes no se estamparon con la pared porque están bien sujetos del sillón, aunque están siendo jalados.

Una luz blanca ilumina las ventanillas del avión, sega su visión, una ultima turbulencia. El avión se estabiliza y la luz desaparece. Coulson y Peter se levantan y van hacia ustedes.

El avión comienza a descender, un aterrizaje. Debe ser de emergencia.

Al estar en suelo firme, bajan rápidamente por donde entraron, pero Coulson los detiene.

—May detectó dos naves de procedencia extraña, una de ellas no atacó — informa abriendo rápidamente el maletero de una de las camionetas. —. ¿Saben usar armas?

Les muestra un arsenal completo, bazookas, armas cortas, fusiles de asalto, normales y modificados. Granadas de diferentes tipos. Su rostro se ve asombrado. Obviamente, más el de Rocket.

—Oh, sí...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hoy... se presenta Bruno Mars, Def Leppard y muchos más en la ciudad, ¿y yo? no iré a ver a ni uno ;_; El lunes me van a contar y me restregaran en la cara lo pobre que soy XD :C Soy niña buena y me quedo estudiando :P**

**Ni modo. JAJA**

**.**

**Me preguntaron- también yo me pregunté- "¿Llevas más de 20 capítulos y ni uno tiene porno?" Obvio me quedé con cara de póker y respondí "Sí, así es.".**

**Si había pensado, pero asdladskljaka no sé, ¡USTEDES DECIDEN, PÚBLICO HERMOSO!**

**Comenten si quieren que lo escriba o me lo salte jaja.**

**A su entera disposición ;)**

**Nos leemos después. Excelente día, guapos.**


	24. Chapter 24 De regreso

Rocket empieza a tomar las armas que le parecen interesantes, aunque nada se compara con las armas hechas por él. Oh, se le ha ocurrido una idea. Cinco minutos y tendrá una destructora arma con armas humanas.

Pero otro agujero negro aparece en el cielo, éste tiene forma de espiral, no es un agujero, es más bien como un portal.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, Rocket — dice Peter, está ansioso, nervioso, golpea sus muslos para apurar a Rocket, mira al cielo con la enorme espiral, hay más naves entrando.

—Sí tenemos, sólo espera.

Todas las naves atacan a una sola, una nave milano. Peter la reconoce a kilómetros.

— ¿Gamora?— pregunta atónito cuando la nave da un giro y pasa a toda velocidad debajo de sus cabezas, las naves le siguen con la misma velocidad, disparando a matar.

—Pensé que ya estaban armados— dice Coulson al llegar, cuando una bala de una nave enemiga choca en la otra camioneta, tiene el efecto de un misil, provoca una explosión. Todos se van al suelo, tapando sus oídos por el estruendo. — ¡No, a Lola no! — algunas partes de la camioneta cayeron arriba de un Chevrolet rojo.

— ¡Ya casi!— responde Rocket, está trabajando bajo presión, pero lo hace para que con un disparo el arma pueda terminar más rápido con el ataque.

Llega Ward, con un fusil modificado, se esconde en la carrocería de la camioneta mientras apunta con la mira a una nave que está relativamente cerca de ustedes. Te preguntas dónde quedaron Fitz-Simmons, volteas hacia dentro del avión y los observas ocultos en su laboratorio.

—Señor Quill, ¿contra quienes peleamos?— pregunta Coulson mientras Ward dispara y todos se protegen en la carrocería blindada de la camioneta.

—Skrulls— responden Peter y Rocket al unísono.

—Ellos son sus culpables, Coulson — agrega Peter.

—Vaya, son demasiados.

—Son cobardes, ¿podría darme las armas que me confiscaron? Tengo un plan

— ¡Ja!— exclama Rocket. Peter frunce el ceño y lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Están con Fitz-Simmons.

Peter sube rápido con ellos, ambos ya saben qué hacer y tenían preparadas sus armas antes de que él llegara.

—Gracias — dice Peter preparándose para bajar de nuevo.

—Son armas estupendas — comenta Fitz. —. ¿Dónde podría conseguir una de esas?

—Son únicas, hermano.

Parece que están en medio de una guerra, atrincherados en un avión, escuchando los disparos y explosiones justo arriba de ustedes.

—A ver hasta cuando— dice Peter a Rocket bajando la rampa, equipándose.

— ¡Agh!

Peter está colocando sus propulsores cuando tú te le acercas con mucho cuidado.

— ¿A dónde vas?— le dices tomándole de la solapa de su chaqueta.

—Iré a mi nave, quédate aquí.

—Peter, ten mucho cuidado— ruegas, pelear en la Tierra es diferente a pelear en el espacio, podría pasar otro avión y todo se pondría desastroso.

Peter asiente y te da un beso rápido.

—Quédate aquí, no vayas a impresionar a nadie con tus poderes — el termina de bajar la rampa caminando hacia atrás mirándote, mientras su máscara se materializa y entonces emprende un vuelo.

—Le di a uno— exclama Ward, ves que una nave enemiga está ardiendo en fuego y está a punto de chocar en la pista improvisada en medio de la nada.

—Y viene hacia acá— agrega Coulson tratando de salir de su escondite en la camioneta. Con la velocidad que llevaba, la nave derrapa en el pastizal, donde no hay nada con que detenerse, excepción el avión.

Ward pasa junto a un Rocket apurado y lo apura aún más.

—Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

— ¡Ya casi! — une partes de otras armas con la nueva, está empezando a sudar de frustración.

— ¡Fitz-Simmons!— exclamas, parece que ellos no se han dado cuenta del peligro que se aproxima. Ward te dice con una seña que subas a por ellos.

Subes las escaleras para traerlos, Ward va detrás de ti, Coulson grita.

— ¡Sácalos ya, vámonos! — Te detienes a mitad de escalera, Ward sigue las escaleras, pero también se detiene.

— ¡Libussa! — grita Simmons, van bajando las escaperas rápidamente.

— ¡Chicos!— corren rápido hacia ti, ahora bajas las escaleras mientras ellos te siguen.

La nave no se detiene. Miras a Groot, él está preparándose para el impacto. Sus brazos comienzan a crear pequeñas ramas que juntas forman un gran escudo.

Ya no pueden escapar. Sientes impotencia ante la nave en llamas, que parece bramar como un toro furioso.

— ¡Humana!— Rocket te lanza el arma modificada. La atrapas perfectamente y cortas cartucho. Gracias a las habilidades de Libussa, no se te dificulta usar cualquier arma.

— ¡Atrás de mí!— exclamas, Rocket se sube a tus hombros y Fitz-Simmons se cubren en tu espalda, Coulson y Ward corren contigo, mientras Groot comienza a cubrirlos.

—Groot, no otra vez — dice Rocket preocupado viendo lo que su viejo amigo empieza a hacer.

—Yo soy Groot.

—A nadie le va a pasar nada, Rocket — adviertes.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — te pregunta Ward, en cuclillas a un lado de ti.

Pasas saliva y cierras los ojos. Tiras del gatillo y una gran explosión sale del cañón. Una luz blanca los ilumina.

Escuchas raíces de Groot rodearlos. El fierro rozando la superficie se detuvo, ahora sólo escuchan llamas.

Abres los ojos. La nave que amenazaba con aplastarlos está a escasos metros reducida a escombros quemándose, con llamas blancas. Evitaste que el avión se estrellara con Groot y lo volviera astillas, Rocket te lo agradece infinitamente.

— ¿Están bien?— les preguntas a Fitz-Simmons y al resto.

— ¿Es...es normal que brilles?— te pregunta Fitz con un tono de preocupación y curiosidad.

Miras tu piel, tienes el mismo ligero brillo que has visto antes.

—Si — respondes esbozando una media sonrisa.

Escuchan cómo el resto de las naves caen, también otra que está aterrizado.

—Salgamos de aquí— los agentes y Groot te siguen, Rocket sigue arriba de ti. Están a punto de terminar de bajar la rampa con algunas llamas cuando Peter aparece de un salto.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? — dice sorprendido, su máscara deja ver su rostro.

—Quise impresionar — respondes sonriente.

Él también sonríe, parece agitado.

—Enserio, ¿qué pasó?

—Nos salvó de una nave que venía directo a nosotros— responde Fitz sorprendido.

—Ajá, si no, estaríamos aplastados ahora mismo— agrega Simmons.

Peter vuelve a sonreír, iba a besarte cuando escuchan la voz furiosa de Gamora.

— ¡QUILL!— Milano aterriza frente al avión y rápido bajan Gamora y Drax.

Gamora está furiosa, va camino a ustedes con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Drax, Gamora! Que gusto me da verlos — exclama Peter con los brazos abiertos, Gamora le responde con una patada en el estómago que le saca el aire, rápido Drax lo toma del cuello.

— ¿Qué estaban pensando cuando desobedecieron la orden de no salir de Sapiencial?— exclama Drax, Peter trata de tomarle las manos para evitar que lo asfixie.

—Si me… dejaras...explicarte...

— ¡Los dejamos solos cinco minutos y aparecen en la tierra!— te grita Gamora.

— ¡Cálmate, mujer!— responde Rocket.

— ¡Gamora! Vamos a explicarles.

—Señorita, podemos aclarar las cosas...— se incluye Coulson

— ¿Quién es usted? ¡No se meta!

— ¡Drax, deja a Peter, vas a matarlo!

—Agh...

—Drax...— Peter sigue consiente, Drax no le aprieta tan fuerte, pero el oxígeno está a punto de acabársele.

Lo piensa y luego lo suelta.

Peter agradece eso, respira y sostiene su garganta, todavía siente las fuertes manos de Drax sobre él.

—Yo aceptaré las consecuencias— sueltas defendiendo a Rocket y a Peter, pero más a Rocket, él había sido el de la idea.

Drax y Gamora te miran. Ambos tienen el ceño fruncido. Están tratando de calmarse.

— ¡Señores!— vuelve a interferir Coulson.

—Agente...— él se pone a tu lado, limpiando unos pequeños escombros y polvo de su saco.

—Soy el Agente Phil Coulson— se presenta con Gamora y Drax.

Gamora lo fulmina con la mirada.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? — te pregunta tu compañera.

—Ehm...

—Nos ayudaban a resolver un crimen, señorita... emh, eran sospechosos pero ya todo ha sido aclarado. ¿Saben si hay un consulado skrull en la tierra? Qué haremos con éste. ..

—Lo llevaremos a los Nova Corp— responde Gamora.

—Son como ustedes, pero en el espacio— aclaras a Coulson.

—Debemos volver a Sapiencial. La Tierra no es segura. Ningún sitio es seguro.

—Lo sé, pero no estamos de visita, Gamora.

— ¿Entonces?

—Te lo voy a explicar bien, solo...

— ¿Sentimientos? Jah, Aún no entiendes que ahora eres una guerrera, ¿verdad?

Guardas silencio. El asunto se ha puesto más serio. Todos las miran.

—Eres una guerrera — exclama Gamora. —.Debes olvidarte de sentimientos inútiles, de tu familia, de tu planeta, debes enfocarte en tu trabajo.

—No vine aquí por sentimientos, Gamora.

Y esa era la verdad. Te habías vuelto casi insensible. Ambas se miran a los ojos, tiene mucho qué decirte.

—Emh, creo que el skrull se queda con nosotros, el crimen se hizo en la Tierra y el castigo será aquí —interrumpe Coulson.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no quiero cargar con un asqueroso trasero cambia aspectos en la nave.

Gamora se va a la nave. Todos se sienten regañados.

Es hora de despedirse. Miras a Coulson, Ward y Fitz- Simmons se acercan.

—Nos vemos, agentes— dices con una media sonrisa. —. Les agradecemos su... ¿hospitalidad? Son los mejores agentes. Espero volvernos a encontrar. Obvio, cuando todo esto haya pasado.

—Adiós, Libussa— dice Simmons y te da un breve abrazo. —. Gracias por salvarnos y evitar que los forenses se molestaran en reconocer nuestros cuerpos.

Sonríes.

—No hay porqué...

—Gracias, _entidad cósmica_— agrega Ward, con una media sonrisa, le correspondes la sonrisa, se despiden de un apretón de manos. Peter llega con ustedes, piensa en qué decir.

—Lamento los problemas que causamos, siempre pasa en cualquier lugar al que vamos.

—No hay problema, Star-Lord — dice Coulson, también se dan un apretón de manos.

Aún tienes el arma de Rocket en tu mano. Miras a Fitz.

—Oye…— él voltea y le lanzas el arma. Él se sorprende al verla. —. Es para ti. No te preocupes, no lanza fuego blanco, es mi defecto de fábrica.

—Estupendo, ¡Gracias!— él la analiza y la comparte con Simmons. Era un arma hecha con más armas, pero fue fabricada por un extraterrestre, simplemente genial.

—No alcancé a terminar, Star-Lord — dice Coulson a Peter, todos le prestan atención. —. En Asgard hay una leyenda de una guerrera, Libussa, que al morir, su alma, debido a una maldición, reencarna en otro chico, o chica, no tiene distinción por los géneros. Entendemos el porqué de todo, eres la nueva vida de Libussa, y según la leyenda, si es de Midgard, la Tierra, serás la última. Tienen que salvar a la galaxia, mucha suerte Guardianes, la Tierra siempre les dará la bienvenida.

Arriba de la nave, ves a los agentes despedirlos, les dices adiós con una mano, también le dices adiós a la Tierra, por segunda vez.

—Listos, camaradas, se abrirá el portal— escuchan a Cosmo, aparece el portal, no lo ves, pero imaginas, atraviesan y ahora están cerca de Knowhere.

De un momento a otro, ya no se puede disfrutar un buen viaje.

—Humana— Rocket te habla, te giras para verlo.

—Rocket.

—Perdona por lo de allá, no quería que Gamora se enfadara contigo.

—No te preocupes.

—Humana. ..

—insisto, ya veré la forma de arreglar todo, igual le diré la verdad, no estuvimos ahí porque quisimos, ¿no es así?

—Sí, y todos vamos a decirles la verdad— interrumpe Peter. Rocket y tu voltean a verlo.

—Peter...

—Debemos ser honestos. Y ahora sí, ninguna salida. A nada, ¿Escuchaste Rocket?

—Sí. ..

—Hablé con Drax, dijo que Cosmo nos localizó y que cuando venían para acá fueron atacados por skrulls, la venganza, ¿te acuerdas?— asientes. — por eso las naves skrulls llegaron junto con ellos.

—Oh.

Se puedan todos en silencio. Muy incómodo

—Yo soy Groot.

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio quisiste comer pizza?— dice Rocket sorprendido

— ¿Enserio? — Peter también está sorprendido.

—Yo soy Groot— él se encoge de hombros.

—Sabe a cartón — reprocha Rocket.

—No es cierto— replica Peter. —. No todas...

—Quizás las que hace ese tal Italia sepan bien.

—Italia no es un cocinero, Rocket.

Comienzas a reír por la ignorancia de Rocket sobre la Tierra.

— ¿Qué? — reacciona Rocket ante Peter, él comienza a reír contigo.

_"Eres una guerrera"_ recuerdas a Gamora_. "Debes olvidarte de sentimientos inútiles, de tu familia, de tu planeta, para enfocarte en tu trabajo"._ ¿Sentimientos inútiles? Ya te habías librado de una parte de ellos. Ya no sientes nada por gente que antes te importó. ¿Esa clase de cosas son por las que tiene que pasar una guerrera? ¿o algo estás haciendo mal?


	25. Chapter 25 Entrenando con Gamora

—Muy corto.

Gamora te lanza un ataque con la espada, respondes con la misma velocidad e injuria que ella.

—Muy largo.

Vuelves a atacar, pero ella te pone la punta de la espada falsa en tu estómago.

—Muy largo, estás muerta.

— ¡Agh!

—Sigue. No confíes en que Libussa te dice qué hacer, cuándo ella no esté ¿cómo vas a defenderte?

Llevan dos semanas enteras entrenando. Dos semanas atrás dejaron desastres en la Tierra que no se molestaron en recoger y también fueron a hablar con el Coleccionista- claro que se molestó-. Quince días en que has tenido más contacto con Gamora del que quisiste haber tenido antes.

—Lento.

—Molesta.

—No me importa, hasta que lo hagas bien.

— ¿Cuál es la definición de bien para ti?

Gamora te tira la espada al suelo. De mala gana ibas a recogerla pero ella te lo impide con su espada.

— Oh, ¿si le hablo ella viene a mí?

Gamora voltea los ojos.

—Estás muerta.

—Ya morí como veinte veces hoy.

—Y morirás otras veinte veces más si no te aplicas.

—Ya me harté, ¿de qué sirve esto? ¡No ha pasado nada en semanas! — exclamas con énfasis, tomas la espada y te diriges a una banca por un poco de agua.

— ¿Crees que con solo tomar un arma de Rocket y disparar fuego blanco bastará?

—Me salvó dos veces, ¿por qué una tercera no?— respondes mientras bebes.

—Estás mal.

— ¿Por qué? Aquí todo el mundo tiene armas, ¿por qué no puedo usarlas yo? Oh, oh, ¿es porque soy una alma del pasado reencarnada? ¿No puedo ser moderna práctica una batalla?

—Ya basta.

—Ya basta de esto, es aburrido.

—Las otras veces lo hiciste bien, ¿por qué hoy no?

—Estoy cansada.

—Ya descansaste una hora. Necesitas disciplina, niña.

—No soy una niña.

Volteas los ojos, empuñas tu espada y das un salto hacia Gamora, ella detiene tu ataque pero le das más estocadas, por los costados, arriba, abajo. Ella los detiene, dan volteretas por la habitación mientras los choques y roces de sus espadas producen eco en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Gruñen cada que se atacan. No parece un entrenamiento, es más un combate a muerte, con espadas falsas, pero con un poco de filo.

Sientes que tu cabello es rasgado mientras deshaces la defensa de Gamora, te detienes un momento para ver tu cabello en el suelo cuando Gamora desliza la espada a la altura de tu cuello, te agachas rápido, pudo cortarte la cabeza, si el arma fuera real.

— ¡Oye!

—No te distraigas.

Bufas, te levantas y mueves como un ninja, rápido y silenciosamente. Intentas hacer lo mismo con ella, aunque lo haces por la espalda, ella se apoya en su rodilla y con el mango de la espada te da en la boca del estómago.

El aire se va y comienzas a toser, pones tus manos en el estómago y te doblas, la miras con el ceño fruncido.

—Muy largo.

Ibas a soltar un grito de guerra, lanzarte a ella como si fueras jugadora de americano pero la voz de Peter te interrumpe.

—Hey, chicas — se muestra sonriente, camina hacia ustedes con las manos sobre su cinto.

— ¿Qué quieres, Quill? — reacciona hostilmente Gamora.

—Sí, ¿qué quieres?— dices también. Peter se detiene y da un paso atrás.

—Oh, tranquilas — extiende sus palmas, en reacción a su reacción. —. Sólo quería invitarlas a salir, suficiente sufrimiento, digo, entrenamiento, ¿no?

Gamora y tú se miran. Si deberían, casi se matan solo no pasó gracias a las espadas sin filo y su interrupción.

.

— ¿Qué tal va todo?— pregunta Peter sentado a tu lado en la barra de aquel bar favorito en Knowhere.

—Pff.

Jugueteas con el popote de tu vaso.

—súper, ¿verdad?

— ¿Es necesario todo esto?

—Está bien, no te cuestiono más.

—No, no, me refiero al entrenamiento.

—Pues... amm— Peter se esfuerza en pensarlo. — . No lo sé.

—Hoy casi nos matamos, benditas sean las armas falsas.

—Tranquila, todo irá bien. No lo hace por molestarte, quiere que estés bien

Te quedas pensando sobre eso. Sí, quizá tenga razón. Pero aun así, Gamora tenía pinta de maestra regañona.

—Ahora dejemos eso de lado, ven, dame un beso. — sonríes y le das un beso en la comisura de los labios. Vuelven a sus posiciones en la barra. Sigues jugando con la pajita para sorber la bebida.

—Peter, ¿tú me quieres? — preguntas de repente y Peter arquea una ceja. Se gira sobre su asiento y te mira entrecerrando sus ojos oliva.

— ¿Lo dudas?

—No, es que...— tocas tu cabello y jugueteas con las puntas por nerviosismo. —. Sé que has estado con muchas chicas antes, chicas sexys con tentáculos por manos o cabello, de pieles rojizas o de todos colores, yo soy una simple humana ¿quién dice que…— Peter t toma de los hombros

—Eres la mujer más sexy dela galaxia — suelta mientras te mira directo a los ojos, tratas de evitar que tu rostro se ponga rojo por su comentario. —. La mujer con el cabello blanco más hermoso y con los sentimientos más perfectos, ¿qué tonto te dejaría ir?

Sonríes y bajas la mirada. Él continúa.

—Escucha, sé que tal vez he sido muy directo contigo desde que nos conocimos

—Bastante — interrumpes sonriendo, él lo hace contigo.

—Sí, bastante, pero entiende que tú eres diferente, es como si, estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos y vivir las más asombrosas aventuras en compañía del otro… hermoso.

.

Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Son casi cinco minutos en que no dejas de estar a la defensiva. Ella no deja de atacarte, no hay oportunidad de golpearle.

Aunque llevas guantes como los de los boxeadores, sus puñetazos ya comienzan a dolerte.

Dices ya basta y levantas tu rodilla, extiendes tu pantorrilla y golpeas un costado de Gamora, se detiene, ahora subes tus puños a la altura de tu cara y tiras tu puño izquierdo al estómago de Gamora.

Te pones en posición de defensa, Gamora tarda en reponerse, la sorprendiste y sacaste el aire. Iba a atacarte pero logras detener su puño y das un gancho. Es hora de demostrar que si puedes defenderte sola, sin ayuda de Libussa.

Pasas sigilosamente por un lado, golpeas la espalda de Gamora con intención de tumbarla, logras moverla lo suficiente para que tenga el espacio para que te lance una patada alta a la cabeza, logras detenerla con tu antebrazo y Gamora te ataca con su puño. Te da una vez, la otra la esquivas haciendo un _"matrix"._ Te giras, y le das una patada en el estómago.

Ella comienza a toser. Te alejas lo suficiente para indicar un descanso. Retiras tus guantes y vas por tu bote de agua. Miras orgullosa a Gamora. Te subestimó bastante.

—Buena— dice Gamora con una voz ahogada, acercándose a su banca para beber agua.

—Nada mal— calificas con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Tal vez siempre estuviste lista.

—Nací lista.

—Sí, ya lo creo.

Momentos de silencio incómodo. Estiras tus dedos, se adormecen al estar en los guantes. Gamora sólo está recuperando el aliento en su banca. Su mirada nunca choca con la tuya. Recuerdas lo que Peter te dijo.

—La semana pasada empecé a ver una telenovela, es muy buena — empiezas una conversación.

—Oh, por favor, no veas eso, te come el cerebro— suelta Gamora y esbozas una sonrisa.

—Es entretenida.

—Es basura

— ¿La has visto?

—No, pero debe ser mala.

—No lo es, ¿quieres verla conmigo? No es que conozca a otra chica aquí. Por favor.

Hasta ti te extraña hablar así después de todos los acontecimientos.

Ella te mira. Se pregunta por qué los humanos son así, Peter ya la convencido de otras cosas, ahora tú. Te mira fijamente, pensaste que te diría que no. Ella esboza una sonrisa.

—Está bien.

* * *

**Buenas tardes, ¿cómo están? **

**Me escapo de mis deberes para consentirlos (? XD Quizás sean capítulos de relleno o no, pero doy un giro al tema y aprovecho en comentarles que me dijeron que se imaginaban a Libussa como She-Ra jaja ¿la recuerdan? -_amigos loquillos X'DD_ -también a Ángela, la hermana de Thor; es correcto, es similar, pero no son ellas XD su apariencia es parecida.**

**Disfruten su semana. Martes casi viernes! :P **

**Nos leemos hasta el viernes, chao chao X3**


	26. Chapter 26 Vigilada

**Hey hola!X3 **

**Hoy no fui a clases y no asistiré hasta el próximo miércoles por las fiestas de aniversario de Independencia en todo el país. Se supone que no iría el próximo martes, pero se tomaron el lunes... y hoy también. Es un "puente vacacional" XD Lo que quiero decir es que me van a tener aquí hasta el miércoles muajajaja.**

**Puede que parezca otro cap de relleno, pero tiene info importante XP osea, no es _tan_ de relleno :P ya verán después.**

**Gracias por leer. **

* * *

Con el tiempo, te has vuelto una figura pública en Knowhere, la "patea traseros" de Knowhere. La tipa humana que puede estallar como una bomba con fuego blanco. Nadie se mete contigo, nadie te deja perder en los juegos de apuestas, todos les ceden su mesa en el bar, todos se denigran a lacayos cuando te ven, y esa es una de las razones por las que no gustas salir tanto de Sapiencial. Rocket te da consejos sobre que les des una utilidad a aquellos que se venden contigo, pero tampoco se trata de abusar de la gente. Muchas son las personas que no te conocen, que no saben quién eres en verdad y se dejan llevar por los rumores que se cuentan.

Sueltas un suspiro mientras ves Knowhere desde una ventana de Sapiencial. Es aburrido no salir de ahí. Todos tienen asuntos qué atender, nadie ha pasado a darte una vuelta. Entonces se te ocurre una idea, si nadie está al pendiente de ti, puedes salir unos minutos y posiblemente nadie se dé cuenta de tu ausencia. Te colocas una sudadera con capucha y escondes una navaja entre tu ropa. Por si las dudas.

Sales al pasillo principal y observas hacia atrás; no hay nadie. Caminas hacia la puerta, ésta se abre y entonces estás fuera de Sapiencial. Cubres tu cabeza con la capucha y caminas hacia los mercados negros de Knowhere. Nuevamente miras hacia atrás, nadie te sigue. Te preguntas si Altair andará por ahí. Ha pasado tiempo ya desde que se volvieron a ver. Además, descartas que él pueda ser un skrull, él es buena persona, un amigo en Knowhere, confías en él.

No sabes por dónde comenzar a buscarlo. ¿En el recinto del Coleccionista o algún bar? No, él no es de andar en bares, debe estar con Taneleer, pero no tienes las agallas para entrar ahí otra vez. Esquivas a un grupo de personas, hay mucha gente ahí y el ruido es alto. Sientes que te miran. Volteas y ves a gente ocupada en sus asuntos, nadie con el tiempo de estarte viendo. Una mano te toma del hombro, sientes un escalofrío en tu espalda y das un pequeño salto. ¿Descubrieron que saliste de Sapiencial?

—¿Libussa? — escuchas la voz de Altair y rápido te relajas, aunque es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada.

— ¿Altair? — te giras y cubriéndote el rostro con tu capucha-en caso de que no fuera él-lo ves con un rostro de confusión. —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

— ¿Cómo me reconociste?

Él te toma del brazo y te obliga a caminar fuera del mercado negro donde se encontraban. Salen a un espacio un poco más libre. Te suelta y se encuentra enfrente de ti.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — vuelve a preguntante, pero ahora con su típica sonrisa. Te desconcierta un poco pero no le das importancia.

—Nada, solo quise salir a platicar con alguien que no fuera Gamora o Drax — respondes guardando tus manos en las bolsas de la sudadera. —. Llevo _días_ entrenando con ellos, ya me hartaron…

—Con razón tenía tanto tiempo de no verte. ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

—Solo golpear sacos y golpearnos con espadas.

—Interesante.

—Bastante.

Ambos ríen y se miran a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres ir a caminar? — te pregunta Altair mirando un camino a elegir.

— ¿Por qué no?— encojes tus hombros esbozando una sonrisa. —. A eso salí, pero… ¿no estás ocupado?

—Algo así, debería estar buscando unos contrabandistas, ¿me acompañas?

—Sí — asientes y entonces Altair comienza a caminar, tú lo sigues, él sabe a dónde va, solo lo acompañarás. Ya te imaginas para qué busca a esa clase de personas, asuntos con el Coleccionista. Parece ya no querer nada que ver con ustedes.

—Haz cambiado bastante — suelta Altair, supones que es por tu cabello.

—Sí, han pasado muchas cosas desde que el cristal se adhirió a mí.

— ¿Se adhirió a ti? — pregunta asombrado, deteniéndose para verte.

—Sí…— vuelven a caminar.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado en el asteroide, pasó hace semanas.

—Lo sé, pero si lo hubiera dejado ahí, hubiera muerto, y al parecer, todo esto hubiera comenzado otra vez.

— ¿Lo del cristal?

—Sí, es un asunto muy extraño, no entendí muchas cosas cuando me contaron. Oh, oh, por cierto, regresé a la Tierra— agregas con cierta emoción.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Un agujero de gusano, fue muy extraño. Estábamos haciendo cosas en el espacio y al instante estábamos en la Tierra. Me enteré de muchas cosas que me parecen indiferentes ahora. Conocí a unos agentes geniales que saben cosas de Asgard…

— ¿Asgard? ¿Conocen a Thor?

— ¿Tú conoces a Thor?

—Algo así, Gamora conoce a Thor.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Larga historia.

Estás sorprendida. Si lo que Altair dice es cierto, entonces podrías pedirle a Gamora si te podría contar de Thor. Pero se te hace extraña la manera en que se conocieron, no logras imaginarla. Llegan a un bar, tú lo esperas afuera mientras él se arregla con los contrabandistas que se encuentran ahí. Observas las raras construcciones para matar al tiempo. Tienes la sensación como si fuera un barrio chino en el espacio.

Te sientes observada. Sientes las miradas de algunas personas que pasan por ahí. Como si les molestara que estuvieras ahí, o tu sola presencia. No, su mirada te recuerda a la de la chica que te secuestró en la nave de Yondu. Tratas de no tomarle mucha importancia, pero al guardar las manos en tu bolsillo, tomas la navaja para sentirte segura. Cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Unos cinco minutos después Altair sale. Un alivio.

— ¿Listo?

—Listo — comienzan a caminar, pero Altair se detiene momentáneamente, te mira a los ojos, esperando decirte algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar sorprendente?— hay un brillo en sus ojos que llama tu atención.

—Define sorprendente.

—Solo ven...

Te toma una mano y te jala para que comiences a caminar. Te sientes emocionada y muy curiosa sobre aquel lugar, pero luego recuerdas que ya has estado mucho tiempo afuera y podrías alterar a los demás. Le detienes y haces que te suelte. La gente te mira penetrantemente. Los miras de reojo, luego ellos se distraen con sus asuntos y dejan de observarte. Te desconciertas pero luego aclaras rápido a Altair la razón por la que te abstienes de ir.

—No, no... ¿puede ser en otra ocasión?

—¿Porqué? — Altair se muestra desconcertado.

—No estoy aquí...legalmente, ¿sabes?

—Oh, entiendo.

—Gracias, te prometo será en otra ocasión. Supongo que tu también tienes que regresar con...

Altair asiente desanimado. En parte te sientes mal por negarle ir juntos, pero ambos no están cien por ciento libres.

—Nos vemos luego — te despides con una seña de tu manos y sales corriendo en dirección contraria.

Te sientes rodeada. Vigilada. La gente está mirándote de la misma forma. Una especie de odio. Como si fueras una cosa rara. No pueden ser todos ellos skrulls. Debes estar alucinando. Agradeces ver a lo lejos Sapiencial y aceleras tu paso.

Al entrar, te encuentras con Cosmo.

—_¿Estás bien? _

Estás agitada, obvio que no te ves bien.

—Sí —respondes segura, mientras controlas tu respiración.

—_¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera, camarada?_

—Tomando un poco de aire, Cosmo — comienzas a caminar.

—_Parece que le hace falta, camarada Libussa._

—Sí, sí, nos vemos Cosmo, oh, espera, ¿dónde está Peter?

—_En su habitación._

Te diriges ahí, necesitas contarle a alguien. Quizá si, solo alucinabas, pero necesitabas contarle a alguien, y tenía que ser a Peter. Él no te regañaría, tanto, por haberte ido. Llegas a su habitación. Su puerta no se abre, por lo que das unos toques rápidos e insistentes con tus nudillos.

—Peter, soy yo.

—Adelante...

La puerta se abre y entras, rápidamente hechas un ojo al pasillo por si alguien te seguía.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa?— pregunta Peter asustándote un poco al tomarte de la cintura, no lo habías visto, seguías mirando el pasillo hasta que la puerta se cerrara. Él se acerca cariñosamente a tu cuello.

—Hola...— respondes y te da un beso en los labios, el cual no respondes totalmente.

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece como que un fantasma te dio un buen susto.

—Algo así. Llámame loca, pero siento que hay muchos _fantasmas_ aquí.

Confundes a Peter, y te lo hace saber con su mirada.

—Tengo miedo, Peter —lo abrazas y te escondes en su pecho. Él te corresponde el abrazo y trata de calmarte.

—Ya, ya... ¿que pasó? — insiste, no le has dado mucha información.

—Perdón, no debí salir sola allá afuera.

—¿Saliste de Knowhere? —pregunta sorprendido.

—No, no... solo de Sapiencial.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—Sentí que todos me miraban... me analizaban... como aquella chica en la nave de Yondu. Es como si todo el mundo fuera un skrull.

—¿Skrulls? ¿Enserio?

—¡No lo sé! Creo que sólo estaba alucinando. Estoy muy confundida.

—Quizá sólo era tu imaginación... no hemos detectado naves skrull cerca de aquí, además, Cosmo ya nos habría avisado si hay sospechas aquí.

Te escondes más a su pecho y él se apega más a ti. Tiene razón. No ha habido inquietudes en semanas, tienes una imaginación muy loca. Recuerdas a Altair, pero omites decirle a Peter que estabas con él. Pero recuerdas el lugar que quería mostrarte... ¿qué era?

Estás más tranquila. Te separas del pecho de Peter para verse a los ojos. Acaricia tu mejilla con sus nudillos y acerca sus labios a los tuyos. Comienza a besarte con suavidad y ternura mientras posa sus manos en tu cintura, tu subes tus brazos a sus hombros, pero decides poner tus manos en sus mejillas, sintiendo su barba de días. Mientras recorre tu cintura siente el mango de tu navaja en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

—Hey...— dice deteniendo el beso y sacando la navaja de tu bolsillo. Muerdes tu labio inferior apenada.

—Por si las dudas... — respondes y él esboza una sonrisa.

—Esa es mi chica...— y vuelve a retomar el beso.

* * *

—_¿Dónde está la mujer? —_pregunta un hombre oculto entre las sombras, a un muchacho que acaba de entrar a su cuarto rodeado de penumbras.

—_Le he fallado, señor _— responde haciendo una reverencia, agachando la cabeza, en señal de arrepentimiento. Ambos hablan el mismo idioma alienígena. —,_ pero le prometo la traeré en unos días más._

_—Tienes ocho días, Altairyad._

_—No le fallaré, señor._

_—Falta poco para que los badoon inicien su ataque, debemos prepararnos. _

_—¿Quiere decir que han acabado con su proyecto, señor?_

_—Sí, debemos de preparar todo cuanto antes, esto debe acabar ya para empezar de nuevo._

_—¿Enserio los badoon nos ayudarán?_

_—Ya le hemos dado la espalda a los spartax, bueno, algunos de nosotros, los badoon nos ofrecieron cosas buenas, informó la reina._

_—Entonces me apresuraré a cumplir mi tarea. _


	27. Chapter 27 Bajo amenaza

Altair camina por las calles con un rostro descompuesto. El día está más aburrido en Knowhere, más de lo que siempre es. Se detiene a las afueras del edificio donde radican los guardianes, esperando a cierta mujer. Está decidido a hacer lo que tiene que hacer, pero no sabe cómo. Le aterra. No quiere romper la confianza y amistad que se había generado con esa terrena. Pero ahora piensa, ¿realmente era una confianza y amistad verdadera? Muchos niños pasan pidiéndole dinero o comida a los obreros que trabajan en las minas del cráneo del celestial, pero son pocos los que les dan algo de lo que piden. Ven al pelinegro y corren con él para mendigarle.

—Señor, señor…— todos le hablan al mismo tiempo y le rodean. Él levanta sus manos y también una pequeña mochila de cartero que lleva consigo para evitar que le roben algo. Le piden ayuda pero él no puede responder.

—Esperen, esperen…— trata de detenerlos. Sabe que no lleva mucho para darles y no quiere desilusionarles, pero ellos no dejan de insistir, por lo que no puede decirles. Siente que un chico toca su bolsillo del pantalón y Altair reacciona hostilmente. — ¡Hey! — por error levantan su chaqueta y entonces ven el mango de un arma negra, con luces neones en azul, parcialmente oculta entre su pantalón y su camiseta negra fajada. Los chicos se asustan, se alejan considerablemente de él. Les muestra sus manos, lejos del arma, para que no temieran en que fuera a atacarlos. No es una mala persona. —. Lo siento, lo siento…— toma su mochila con cautela, se ve reflejado en uno de esos niños. Sabe lo que sufren en la calle. Toma su cartera, saca unos cuantos billetes que pueden gastárselos en un poco de comida y se los da. —. Tomen, váyanse de aquí.

—Gracias señor… — los chicos se van, han conseguido su objetivo. Altair sabe que en parte fue engañado, pero no todo era lucro. Bufa guardando de nuevo su cartera cuando ve a una niña rubia y ojos rosas posada frente a él.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amigos? ¿Dinero no era lo que querían?

La niña apunta con su índice su arma. Su chaqueta está doblada de manera que su arma aún se ve.

—Ah — Altair acomoda su ropa y el arma se oculta nuevamente. —. No voy a dañarte, si es lo que crees.

—Lo sé — dice con una sonrisa y entonces se aleja corriendo.

Altair se muestra desconcertado. ¿Qué significaba eso? La observa perderse entre la multitud de gente y luego mira a Sapiencial, de paso el cielo en color cobre, observando naves entrando y saliendo entre los huecos del cráneo. Con un suspiro siente que su alma se escapa. Se recarga en la pared y se deja caer poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo. Pone su mochila en su regazo y sube sus manos hasta su rostro, tallándolo, también lo hace con su cabello. Se siente frustrado. ¿Realmente haría lo que le encomendaron?

—_Altairyad…_— un hombre con una capa y capucha negra se detiene frente a él. Altair alza la cabeza y lo observa a sus brillantes ojos rojos.

—Si lo voy a hacer — responde sin molestarse en hablar su lengua, mirando a otro lado.

—_Lo sé. Ya sabes qué pasará si no lo haces. _

—No puedo hacerlo ahora, ¿no ves cuanta gente hay?

—_No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas en este instante, sólo vengo a motivarte. _

—No necesito motivaciones.

Un filo se posa debajo de su barbilla. Altair conserva la calma y alza su cabeza nuevamente para evitar ser cortado por la espada.

—_Escúchame. Olvídate de sentimientos estúpidos, niño. Ya te hubiera asesinado…si no fueras tan útil. Te quedan 6 días. Si esa terrena no está para acabar el último día, voy a cortarte la cabeza y te serviré de comer a mis hombres. Yo te salvé de la miseria, Altairyad, es hora que me pagues…_

Altair lo mira con el ceño fruncido, mientras trata de evitar que la espada le toque, pero el tipo la tiene al ras. Pasa saliva y responde involuntariamente.

—_Sí…señor._

Retira el arma de la barbilla del chico y la guarda en la oscuridad de su capa.

—_Buen chico…Altairyad. _

Se va por donde vino y Altair lo observa irse. Su mandíbula tiembla, está harto de esta vida. Aprieta sus puños hasta cortarse las palmas con sus uñas y comienza a sangrar.

— ¿Estás bien, chico? — Altair vuelve a levantar la mirada y observa a Groot, la baja un poco y ve a Rocket, con un arma nueva sobresaliendo por su espalda. Ahora mira sus pies y asiente desganado. Limpia sus palmas con las mangas de su chaqueta.

— ¿Altair? — escucha tu voz y vuelve a levantar la mirada, ésta vez una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Realmente eres como un ángel cuando estás cerca.

—Yo soy Groot.

—Pregunta que qué estás haciendo aquí, chico — traduce Rocket.

—Sólo…

— ¿Estás bien? — te acercas a su lado y te pones en cuclillas para tomar su mano, que trataba de esconder para evitar que le tocaras, pero no pudo hacerlo, y realmente agradece que no pudo.

—Sí… sólo estaba un poco cansado y me… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Le estamos enseñando lo aburrido que es hacer guardia… maldito perro estúpido — responde Rocket blasfemando. Altair sonríe un poco, luego ve tu agarre. Tiene su objetivo tan cerca, bien puede actuar pero no puede. Algo se lo impide. Además de que está acompañado. Piensa por enésima vez las consecuencias de sus actos y se da cuenta que ahora le aterran. Piensa en los escasos momentos que ambos tuvieron juntos y sabe que eres lo más cercano a un amigo. Te mira con sus impresionantes ojos azules. Y entonces pregunta:

—Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que sí! — respondes y él no sabe si alegrarse o preocuparse. Sostiene más fuerte tu mano, de manera inconsciente y entonces siente la mirada de su jefe. Está oculto entre las sombras, esperando a que actuara. Se aterra. No sabe qué hacer. Notas que parece empezar a desesperarse.

—Por favor, ten mucho cuidado— dice tomando tu mano con sus palmas. Asientes extrañada, mirándole a los ojos.

— ¿Sí…?

—Debo regresar al trabajo, me alegró verlos chicos, suerte con su guardia — Altair se levanta y se encamina con rumbo desconocido, sin mirar atrás, conteniendo su respiración. Da vuelta en una casa mientras comienza a respirar rápidamente, camina más rápido, quiere evitar ser acorralado por ese hombre, pero lo que hace es en vano. Es jalado del cuello de su chaqueta hacia un pequeño callejón y es estampado en la pared, con una espada en su cuello.

—_ ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? _

_—_Aún no…

—_ ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar?! _

—Quedan seis días… y yo tengo un plan por ejecutar.

El tipo, después de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos lo suelta.

— _¿Qué plan tienes? _

—Si el _robot_ ya está listo, no tiene porqué venir y atacar todo Knowhere… podemos esconderlo, y entonces, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, llevar su presa a él… entonces pasará lo que tenga que pasar… lo prometo.

El hombre lo mira fijamente, analizando su plan. Tiene sentido.

—_Seis días, Altairyad. Seis días. _

—Sí, señor…— Altair asiente, él se desvanece entre la oscuridad y el chico ya no siente su presencia.

De nuevo se siente mal en vez de estar aliviado por estar solo. Aprieta sus puños. Las heridas que habían dejado de sangrar vuelven a hacerlo. Mira con odio hacia el edificio donde viven los guardianes. No por tenerles odio, si no por lo que tiene que hacer con ellos.

—Se ve muy raro ese chico — comenta Rocket después de que lo vieron perderse entre las casas cobrizas.

—Sí, algo está perturbándole — respondes mirando preocupada hacia donde huyó.

—Debería ahogar sus penas con alcohol.

—Rocket… ¿Qué clase de penas podría tener él? Es un buen chico.

—Taneleer es un maldito con sus empleados, ¿tú crees que no ha de ser así con él? Debe querer matarse antes de acabar como colección en una vitrina— dice mientras reponen su caminata a través de su recinto.

—Quizás, pero no tiene porqué ser así con él, Altair ha estado ayudándole a reponer sus cosas, debería ser más amable.

— ¡Hola! ¡Él ya terminó de hacer eso hace mucho tiempo y sigue ayudándolo! Ya es su sirvienta, acéptalo.

—Quizás necesita dinero para mantenerse.

—Puede robar.

—Rocket, él no es mala persona.

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo sí?

—No. Pero yo no creo que él se mantenga viviendo a costa de las cosas de los demás.

—Debes aprender algo, humana, las cosas no siempre son como las imaginas.


	28. Chapter 28 Unión

**Rating: M**

**Advertencia, el capítulo sexy ha llegado X3 **

**¡BoombooombooomboomBOOOM! **

* * *

Después de un largo día de aprendizaje estelar, -cosas sobre razas extraterrestres, planetas y puertos intergalácticos-, Peter y tú están recostados en tu cama. Él está jugando un adictivo jueguito en una pantalla holográfica mientras tu miras el final de la serie xandariana que tanto te gustó.

Peter pierde por enésima vez y ahora decide ya no continuar. Deja la pantalla a un lado, se talla los ojos y luego te mira a ti.

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunta acercándose, dejando caer su cabeza en tu hombro.

—Me aburro igual que tú — respondes sin mirarlo, muy entretenida en la pantalla, aquí también hay comerciales.

Peter se mantiene callado y pensante. No le tomas importancia, ya han continuado con la serie.

De repente, él se pone arriba de ti, acomodándose entre tus piernas y apoyándose sobre sus codos, a un lado de tus brazos, dejándote inmóvil, la pantalla cae sobre tu cara. Él la retira, apaga y la deja a un lado, mientras se miran a los ojos y colocas tus manos en su pecho. Con la mirada le preguntas qué ha sido eso.

Te responde besando tus labios, introduciendo su lengua en tu boca. Te dejas llevar mientras también intentas hacer algo, pero provocas que empiece una guerra de lenguas. Unos momentos después, se separan a falta de oxígeno. Se recuperan lo suficiente y Peter empieza a dejar pequeños besos sobre tus labios, emitiendo un sonido como pujidos, degustando el sabor de tus labios. Acaricia tus mejillas mientras liberas tus manos y las subes para jugar con su cabello. Los besos vuelven a convertirse en combates por el control.

— ¿Sabes?, creo que ha llegado la hora en que dos almas libres como las nuestras se unan en una sola para sellar todo el amor que se tienen y nunca...nunca puedan ser derrotados — dice Peter y tu arqueas una ceja, ha estado muy _filosófico _últimamente.

— ¿Disculpa?— dices con una sonrisa, tratas de incorporarte pero notas que con Peter, en la posición arriba de ti, te impide moverte con facilidad.

—Sabes de lo que hablo... sería bueno que lo... intentáramos, ¿no crees?— al demonio, Peter no le tiene miedo a Libussa.

Comienzas a sentir intriga por lo que te dice. No lo habías pensado y realmente dudas si estás lista para eso. Tus mejillas se sonrojan con tan solo pensarlo. Esquivas tu mirada de la Peter.

—No lo sé...yo...

—No quiero forzarte, pero tampoco es como que nuestro futuro esté asegurado, es decir, podemos morir en un segundo... — te manipula a su forma, pero también tiene una pizca de razón; lo que te preocupa es la experiencia, la mucha que él tiene y la que te hace falta.

—Peter, lo que pasa es que tú tienes experiencia en esto... yo... no sé si pueda satisfacerte.

—Oh eso no es ningún problema, tú eres perfecta en todos los sentidos, si bien es cierto que no tienes experiencia qué mejor que adquirirla conmigo, ¿no crees?

Te hace dudar. Tus mejillas se sonrojan y vuelves a evadir su mirada, sientes su respiración en tu cuello, su pelvis clavada en ti, sus fuertes brazos rodeándote, sus suaves labios deseándote. Llegas a la conclusión que estás haciéndote del rogar, que realmente te gustaría intentarlo. Lo miras nuevamente y esbozas una pequeña sonrisa.

—No seas rudo— le adviertes, le has dado el permiso necesario para comenzar a hacerte suya, y también en tu mente empiezan a llegar pensamientos traicioneros de que si lo que vas a hacer es lo correcto.

—Lo prometo, es más, empezaremos con un pequeño juego.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Ajá... el asunto es sencillo: tú me quitas la ropa a mí y yo te la quito a ti.

Tratas de evitar sonrojarte, pero con su rostro tan cerca es imposible.

—Sencillo.

—De acuerdo, yo empiezo hermosura.

Se acomoda un poco para buscar tu blusa, la toma y poco a poco empieza a levantarla, extiendes tus brazos para que pueda quitártela bien. Te apena quedar sólo con el sostén enfrente de él, y más que te observe con pasión y deseo.

—Mi turno— dices interrumpiendo su atenta mirada.

—Perfecto— responde él, te incorporas mientras él pone sobre sus rodillas, frente a ti. Cierras tus ojos y agarras aire, más que nada para hacer que tu sonrojo y pena se vayan.

Lo tomas del borde de su camiseta blanca y comienzas a subírsela poco a poco, dejando mostrar su marcado abdomen. La subes hasta sus pectorales y él levanta los brazos, se la quitas con trabajo y cuando está totalmente afuera, aprecias su escultural y sexy torso unos dos segundos y entonces él te enviste, cayendo arriba de ti y besando tus labios apasionadamente. Vuelven a la anterior posición.

Sientes que devora tus labios, que sus manos comienzan a recorrer tu cuerpo, tu pecho y tu abdomen. Tú haces lo mismo con su cuerpo. Recorres cada milímetro de su espalda con la yema de tus dedos, pero recuerdas que ya tienes un permiso y ahora lo recorres totalmente con tus palmas. Su piel comienza a calentarse.

Él empieza un camino de besos, comenzando en tus labios, pasando por tu cuello y haciendo una pequeña parada en tu clavícula. El roce de sus pieles desnudas causa una exquisita sensación. Es muy excitante para ambos.

—Mi turno — agrega él, sonriente, te intriga cuál será la siguiente prenda. Ruegas por que no sea tu sostén. El vuelve a sentarse y comienzas a sentir sus manos en tus piernas. Un cosquilleo hace que te alejes un momento, pero logras acostumbrarte a su tacto y quieres que vuelva a hacerlo. Pone sus manos en el elástico de tu pantalón y comienza a bajarlo. Es rápido. Juntas tus piernas casi instintivamente, él lo comprende, no vuelve a colocarse entre tus piernas, ahora lo hace alrededor.

—Es tu turno— agrega con una sonrisa. Apenada, miras su pantalón. Pasas saliva.

—Sólo bajaré la bragueta...— adviertes, vuelves a erguirte y eres lenta a la hora de acercar tus manos a esa zona. Nerviosa, comienzas a desabrochar el botón y bajas el cierre, vez una parte de tu bóxer y tartas de evitar sonrojarte.

—Gracias señorita— dice él y comienza a retirar sus pantalones. Te tiras en la cama, con tus manos en tu abdomen, mirando a otro lado, tus pensamientos te perturban, pero ya has tomado una decisión.

Él vuelve a tirarse sobre ti. Te mira con una sonrisa. Lo miras y tratas de que no se entere que tus pensamientos te agobian.

—Mi turno otra vez— te estremeces. Con cualquier cosa que te quite quedarás expuesta. Nota tu nerviosismo y sonríe. Se pega a ti, puedes sentir su piel desnuda sobre tu abdomen. Pasa las manos detrás de tu espalda y desabrocha con trabajo tu sostén. Suelta un pequeño _hurra_ al sentirlo flojo, tu sientes que el alma se te va.

Mientras va retirando tu sostén por entre tus brazos, rápido cubres tus pechos con tus manos.

—Oye...— exclama al verte hacer eso. Te encoges de hombros.

Formula un plan en su mente y comienza a ejecutarlo, comienza a besar tu cuello, mordiendo un poco, sientes que el contacto es más cercano, puedes sentir su bulto en tu entrepierna. Llega a tu clavícula y se queda sobre tus manos, te tira una mirada, no tienes pensado quitarlas. Peter toma tus manos y comienza a retirarlas lentamente, mientras va dejando besos, que en ésta zona te hace estremecer. Sustituye tus manos por las suyas. Su toque es extraño, no logras acostumbrarte que alguien esté acariciando tus pechos y masajeándolos de la forma en que Peter lo hace. Sueltas un pequeño gemido al sentir sus pulgares jugar con tus pezones. Aprietas tus piernas y cierras los ojos. Peter empieza a besar tus pechos. Jalas las sábanas, crees que es muy temprano para gritar. Pero estás a tiempo para comenzar a explorarlo a él, pasas una mano por su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna; él se mantiene ocupado en esa zona, mientras sientes que su bulto está creciendo entre tu mano; comienzas a acariciarle por arriba de su bóxer, comienza a endurecerse, lo presionas un poco, Peter no puede evitarlo y suelta un gemido.

— ¡Oh! — exclama y muerde su labio inferior, mirándote picaronamente. Una de sus manos abandona tus pechos y luego la sientes entre tus piernas. Vuelves a tomarte fuerte de la sábana con tu mano libre. Unos dedos comienzan a tocarte _esa _zona.

—Peter— se te escapa, él se detiene para mirarte un segundo, esboza una sonrisa. —. Es mi turno— agregas para disimular, tu respiración comienza a cambiar.

Él mira hacia su bóxer y vuelve a sonreír.

— ¿Quiere decir que ya quieres empezar?

Eso hace que dejes caer tu cabeza hacia atrás, no puedes más, sientes tus mejillas arder. Todo tu rostro. Todo tu cuerpo está caliente tras los toques de Star-Lord. Quisieras decirle que sí, que ya comience, pero te da miedo.

Sientes que él comienza a retirar tus bragas y te sorprendes.

—Hey, es trampa— protestas.

Él no contesta y te retira por completo tu última prenda, tu cara debe parecer un tomate. Te acaricia las piernas, sientes un cosquilleo. Peter se retira de una buena vez su bóxer y te sorprendes al ver su erección salir disparada. Cubres tu rostro, no puedes creer que esto esté pasando, él se tira arriba de ti, con una sonrisa al ver tu reacción. Besa tus labios, puedes sentir su miembro rozar tu abdomen y te estremece.

—Aquí vamos…

Él se prepara para comenzar. Separa tus piernas y sabes que ya no puedes echarte para atrás. Descubres tu rostro pero mantienes una mano sobre tus labios. Peter toma su dura erección y la frota en tu entrada varias veces, protestas ante eso.

—No juegues conmigo Quill.

Después, sientes que algo entra y rompe lenta y dolorosamente tu interior. Muerdes uno de tus dedos. Peter te sostiene de las caderas, mientras mete y saca la punta de su erección. Comienza a penetrarte, ésta vez más profundo. Se mantiene para que te acostumbres, mientras muerdes tu labio interior y busca tu mano para entrelazarla. Peter se recuesta en ti para besar tus labios, te aferras con una mano a su espalda. Mantienes tus ojos cerrados. Sientes los jadeos de Peter en tu cuello cuando empieza a moverse más rápido. El dolor comienza a irse y da el paso al placer. Un placer exquisito. Algo que nunca habías sentido y ahora te encanta. Peter aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas, pero se detiene, sólo para darte otro apasionado beso sobre tus labios.

Se miran a los ojos. Le suplicas que continúe. Sientes sus dedos recorrer tu mejilla, llegando a tus labios. Los dibuja con la punta de sus dedos. Ataca tu cuello con besos y pequeñas mordidas. Las embestidas vuelven, ésta vez clavas tus uñas en su espalda. Comienzas a acostumbrarte, y también tratas de contener tus gemidos pero te es imposible. Tus gemidos hacen que Peter se excite aun más y vaya más rápido. Puedes ver sus mejillas, tienen una tonalidad rojiza y también la tienen sus orejas. De pronto, hace algo que te hace gritar, Peter realiza movimientos circulares y lentos que son endemoniadamente enloquecedores.

— ¡P-Peter!— exclamas con trabajo, o era su nombre o un grito. Te aferras nuevamente a su espalda, casi le rasgas la piel, puedes sentir su fuerte y cálida respiración en tu cuello.

—Ahhh…— No puede responderte, intenta jadear tu nombre. Te penetra más rápido, más fuerte. Ambos jadean, el placer es insoportable. Unas embestidas más y puedes sentir un líquido cálido liberarse en tu interior, Peter suelta un gemido tan varonil al haberse liberado y aún se mantiene dentro de ti. Sus respiraciones son rápidas, agitadas, tratan de controlarse. Peter sale de tu interior dejando un pequeño camino del líquido blanco.

Se deja caer a un lado tuyo. Tú cierras tus ojos mientras tratas de controlarte. La mano de Peter busca la tuya, al encontrarla te toma fuertemente. Gira su cabeza para verte, haces lo mismo, ambos sonríen. Peter besa tu sonrisa y vuelve a abalanzarse arriba de ti, le gusta tener el control.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido? — pregunta mirándote a los ojos, sus mejillas están retomando su color original, pero aún se ven rojas.

—Increíble... he tocado el cielo — respondes con un poco de trabajo, pero manteniendo tu sonrisa.

Peter sonríe, le agrada escuchar eso.

—Te enseñaré más posiciones, te lo prometo — dice jugando con tu mano, su rostro aún sigue rojo, el tuyo debe estar igual.

—Está bien… pero Peter, ¿te ha gustado?

— ¿Es una broma? Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la galaxia.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Akladska ¿qué les pareció? ¡Me muero de nervios! XD **


	29. Chapter 29 La Comodidad Terminó

Abres los ojos y de pronto todo es blanco, con una neblina blanca y de aspecto frío. No tienes idea de cómo llegaste ahí y mucho menos porqué estás ahí.

— ¿Peter?— preguntas esperando cualquier respuesta, de cualquier persona, sólo quieres saber que no estás sola. Aunque no tienes idea de cómo reaccionar si te responden.

Caminas abriéndote paso entre aquella misteriosa neblina. No debes de estar sola. Te das cuenta que no tienes miedo, sino curiosidad.

_—La comodidad terminó, guerrera_— escuchas detrás de ti y sabes por intuición que es Libussa.

— ¿Libussa? —sin embargo te das el beneficio de la duda. Te giras y la buscas sin encontrarla.

—_Espero que estés lista para la batalla._

Una silueta blanca aparece frente a ti. Es una silueta femenina, su cabello se mantiene flotando levemente y puedes notar que lleva armadura y unos retazos de tela la adornan. Sus ojos mantienen un brillo opaco. Aunque no la puedes ver bien, saber que su mirada es algo melancólica.

—Nací lista— respondes decidida.

—_Ya lo había oído antes_— esbozas una sonrisa. —. _Y más vale que sea verdad. Tú y tus seguidores deben estar alertas, algo grande y poderoso viene. Nunca había visto algo similar._

—No son mis seguidores, son mis amigos— corriges y ella no responde. Sólo te mira con sus ojos brillantes y sabes que está molesta por tu interrupción. Vaya que la gente de antes es muy _especial._

—_Nunca obtuviste disciplina. Cómo sea, guerrera, sobre aviso no hay engaño. Hay un traidor entre ustedes. No sé si en su grupo, en donde residen, o en el pueblo minero a su alrededor._

Eso te inquieta y te mantienes pensante. ¿Un traidor? De nuevo esa basura de los skrulls.

— ¿Y ese traidor… va a atacarnos pronto y se comenzará una guerra?

—_Una guerra por el poder. El control del universo. _

Entonces sí debería ser un skrull. Bajas la mirada, pensando en aquellas personas que pudieran ser un skrull, pero sin embargo terminas pensando en cuestionar a Libussa ahora que la tienes frente a ti.

Guerras.

— ¿Tú has estado en muchas guerras, verdad?

—_Bastantes, guerrera._

— ¿Qué se siente estar en una?

—_ ¿Acaso has tenido la cabeza en las nubes todo este tiempo? ¿No has sentido nada en estas primeras oleadas bélicas?_

_—_Ese es el problema —dices dando un paso frente a ella, será la primera persona a la que le comentarás lo que has estado experimentando en estos días. —. Además de la ansiedad, ¿debería sentir… algo más?

Puedes notar que esboza una sonrisa. Su silueta comienza a aclararse. Es un ser muy brillante e intimidatorio. Su piel es blanca con cierto brillo conocido, y está protegida con una armadura dorada, en sus caderas reposa una espada de cuestionables dimensiones, con la empuñadura más extraña que has visto. También carga una hachuela muy extraña, con las mismas dimensiones. Como si se usaran para animales o enemigos enormes, gigantes.

_—Entonces ya eres una verdadera guerrera._

Te causa gracia y sueltas un bufido. Ella no dice nada, sólo te mira, manteniendo su sonrisa.

— ¿Ser una guerrera implica ser un ser insensible?

Ella asiente y sientes que la sangre se te congela. Pasas saliva y te animas a cuestionar algo, cuya respuesta será un parte aguas para otras cuestiones.

— ¿Tenías familia, Lubussa?

—_ ¿Familia?_

_— _¿Padres, hermanos, tíos…?

_—Murieron cuando mi planeta desapareció. Logré salvar a mis hermanos, viajamos a Acrux y encontramos otra hogar, pero no pude salvarlos de la extinción de Acrux. En fin, el pasado ya ha pasado y no se puede cambiar._

Te sorprende que lo diga como si no importara, pero notas que su rostro refleja impotencia. Sabes que quiere regresar en aquel momento que su vida acabó y cambiar las cosas. No importa que el pasado ya haya pasado.

_— ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te afecta que ciertos acontecimientos no te importen? _

Te sorprendes, pero luego recuerdas que ella tiene la capacidad de saber muchas cosas.

—Algo así…

—_Es desconcertante en un principio…_

— ¿Tu superaste la muerte de tu prometido?

—_Algo así…_

Vuelves a sonreír y ella lo hace contigo.

— ¿Por qué quieren nuestro poder, Libussa?

_—Saben que si tienen un poder como el nuestro en sus manos, serán grandes conquistadores, emperadores… podrán ser poderosos con el simple hecho de dar muerte y vida a las cosas._

— ¿Muerte y Vida? ¿Hablas de _zombies_?

—_No sé qué sea eso, pero me da la impresión que compres de qué hablo. _

—Eso creo, ¿hablas de muertos vivientes, entonces?

—_Pueden hacer lo que quieran. No creo que seas demasiado torpe para apenas darte cuenta que el poder se dispara con cualquier arma que toques._

Analizas lo que dice y es cierto. Cualquier cosa se convierte en letal.

—_Es simple, te dan un arma y te envían a la cacería. El poder sale a dar muerte. A terminar con los mundos. Y también puedes volver a la vida. Te recomendaría que no juegues con eso, guerrera, ahora que te he dicho otra verdad de porqué te buscan. Son fuerzas maléficas, el Dios espacial me dijo que era muy peligroso. _

— ¿Podría morir?

—_Quizá, pero también podrías condenarte. Si devuelves la vida a alguien, alguien debe tomar su lugar. Te repito, no debes confiar en los que te rodean, no hasta que concluya la guerra. Y esos imperios no son los únicos que te buscan, Libussa, y además, ellos no solo te buscan a ti. Hay más personas poderosas en este universo, y en otras dimensiones… sería una buena idea la alianza, pero sería peligroso que los cogieran a todos juntos…_

Sientes que algo te jala de tus tobillos. El agarre sube a tus piernas, tu cadera, hombros… la neblina te atrapa y se hace más espesa, Libussa desaparece de pronto. Ni siquiera se despidió. Abres los ojos rápidamente. Has despertado de una especie de pesadilla. Tu respiración es agitada pero rápido tratas de controlarte. Estás en tu habitación, oscura y fresca, pero a la vez cálida. Ves el brazo de Peter sobre tu estómago. Casi olvidabas que se había quedado a dormir contigo. Lo observas, está completamente dormido. Entonces recuerdas lo de ayer y esbozas una sonrisa. Pero no se te olvida lo de hace rato. Comienzas a dudar de la credibilidad de ese sueño. ¿Controlar la vida y la muerte? ¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de Dios?

Sueltas un bufido. Después de todo, son solo pesadillas. O quizá estas revolviendo los términos que ella te dijo. Como en esos sueños, que por más que tratas de recordar en el orden exacto lo que sucedió, no puedes.

Levantas lentamente el brazo de Peter tratando de no despertarlo y te levantas de la cama para tomar un baño.

.

Sales de tu cuarto de baño, vistiendo la camiseta de Peter que dejó tirada a un lado de tu cama.

Peter aún duerme, con una sábana blanca cubriendo parcialmente su cuerpo desnudo. Se despierta al escuchar movimiento. Abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es a ti. Sonríe ante eso, le correspondes la sonrisa.

Estira sus huesos para despertar mientras te sientas al borde de la cama para secar tu cabello. Él se acerca contigo y abraza tu cintura.

—Se te ve sexy — dice con un tono adormilado, se refiere a su camiseta en tu torso.

—Gracias.

Acaricias su cabello mientras él intenta sentarse en la cama a tu lado, cubriéndose con la sábana. Al sentarse lo primero que hace es darte un beso en la mejilla, después busca tus labios, y al besarte apasionadamente te pone a horcajadas sobre su regazo y pone sus manos sobre tu trasero.

—Oye...—protestas colocando tus manos en sus hombros desnudos. Él besa tus labios y luego ataca tu cuello. Sientes que de nuevo entra en ti, gimes con la nueva sensación y clavas tus uñas en sus hombros. Aprieta tus glúteos y comienza a controlarte. Toma tus caderas y las mueve arriba y abajo para satisfacer a ambos. Lo logra. Él es el primero en soltar un gemido. Observas que sus mejillas están tornándose rojas, también sientes lo mismo con tu rostro. Te controla con una mano y la otra la mete entre la única prenda que llevas y hace un recorrido desde tu abdomen a uno de tus pechos. Muerdes tu labio inferior. Peter busca tu rostro y besa tus labios. Después de unos momentos, llegan al clímax y se tiran en la cama.

Sonríe orgulloso. Ha complacido y hecho suya nuevamente a la guerrera cósmica. Se mantienen abrazados el uno al otro. Disfrutando la compañía, pero saben que tienen que salir y cumplir ciertas tareas por parte de Cosmo.

Él se levanta para ir a tomar un baño, mientras vuelves a vestirte. Colocas tu uniforme. Pantalones negros un poco ajustados, con apariencia de cuero y una chaqueta roja escarlata, con una armadura en tu brazo derecho, y del otro lado es adornada con la estrella de los guardianes. Mantienes la camiseta de Peter. Arreglas tu cabello con un rápido peinado estilo bailarina, pero algunos cabellos rebeldes caen sobre tu frente. Tu cabello se ve tan pálido y sin color. ¿Qué le pasó? Debiste preguntarle a la Libussa de tus pesadillas si ella era castaña, pelinegra o pelirroja o si siempre fue rubia.

Te diriges a la puerta para asomarte al pasillo. No hay muros en la costa. Oh, pero no miraste abajo.

—Hey, ¿qué onda, humana? — escuchas a Rocket pasando por tu puerta, acompañado por sus queridas y amadas armas.

—Buenos días, Rocket — respondes y sales de tu cuarto.

— ¿Dónde está Peter? Hoy vamos a salir y necesitamos combustible, el perro parlante se tomó el día libre, no podremos salir.

— ¿Salir a dónde? — preguntas poco sorprendida.

— ¿No te dijeron? Tenemos que ir con Yondu, según tiene algo muy importante qué decirnos.

— ¿Y él no puede venir personalmente?

—No lo sé… ¿dónde está Peter? — repite el mapache y te vez forzada a mentir, no quieres que se entere que está bañándose en tu regadera.

—No lo sé… — respondes haciendo énfasis. —. Debe estar en su habitación.

—Uh-uh, no está ahí.

— ¿Cómo sabes?

—De ahí vengo.

Te sientes atrapada. Si, Rocket es amigo, pero no debe saber _cosas así. _

—Vamos a ver, debe estar debajo de la cama— te encaminas a su habitación y Rocket te sigue.

—Uh-uh, también revisé ahí.

Su puerta se abre y entran.

— ¿Peter, estás ahí? — preguntas en voz alta, para hacer creer a Rocket que enserio no sabes dónde está. Recorres su cama y miras debajo. —. ¿Peter?

— ¡Quill!

—No está — dices a Rocket. —. Debe estar desayunando, ¿para qué lo quieres?

—Él sabe cuál es el combustible de su nave, yo también sé, pero es _su _nave.

Volteas los ojos y caminas a la salida. Ruegas porque Peter ya salga. Sales al pasillo y Rocket te sigue. Tu puerta se abre y Peter sale. Sientes que el alma se te va, rápido te detienes y haces que Rocket choque contra ti para distraerlo.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Sabes? Creo que no revisamos en su baño, quizá la coladera se lo llevó…

—En ese caso debemos buscarlo en los desagües...

— ¡Sí, buena idea! ¡Pero primero revisa su baño!

Lo empujas un poco y el protesta, pero quieres que entre de nuevo a la habitación de Peter. Al lograrlo, te encaras con Peter.

— ¿Oye, dónde estabas? — pregunta Peter, está sin camisa, te sorprendes y evitas no sonrojarte; entonces recuerdas que te quedaste con su camiseta.

—Distrayendo a Rocket, anda, ve a tu habitación y dile a Rocket que estabas haciendo algo productivo.

— ¿Qué?

Ahora lo empujas a él. Las puertas se abren y lo obligas a que entre a su cuarto.

—Tenemos que ir por combustible para tu nave, te veo en el hangar — exclamas antes de que la puerta se cierre. Te recargas y sueltas un suspiro. Esperas a que no diga algo muy estúpido y Rocket lo descubra.

Te encaminas al hangar. Hay bastantes naves, todas ellas impresionantes. Unas aterrizan, otras se van. Te topas a muchos viajeros interestelares en tu camino. Te detienes en frente de la milano de Peter y piensas sobre para qué los necesita Yondu. Peter demora muy poco.

Lo ves correr hacia ti.

—De acuerdo, vamos por el combustible — dice después de darte un beso en la comisura de tus labios. Estás de acuerdo en ir ya, pero él te detiene de la muñeca. —. Deberías llevar esto.

Pone en tus manos la espada que te forjaron, especialmente para ti. No la habías visto desde que regresaron de aquella misión donde aquella cosa te mordió. Sonríes y la aceptas. La colocas en la funda de tu cinturón.

—Gracias— respondes sonriente. Peter te corresponde la sonrisa y ahora sí, caminan en dirección a la comunidad minera.

Te toma de la mano. Lo observas de reojo y ves que sonríe orgulloso. Como si presumiera que está llevándote de la mano. En ocasiones crees que te ve como un objeto muy valioso, pero has descubierto que en realidad, en vez de objeto, eres la _persona _más valiosa. Se detienen afuera de un local, uno grande, con grasa que parece que es de los motores de las naves y muchas partes de estas mismas. Quiere que lo acompañes pero decides quedarte afuera. No irás a ningún lado y le prometes que sabrá si algo malo pasó. Las llamas blancas son difíciles de ignorar. Lo acepta y decide dejarte su confiable walkman para que no te aburras tanto mientras esperas. Pone sus audífonos en tus oídos y presiona un botón para reproducir cualquier canción. La canción de Redbone comienza a reproducirse y sonríes. Él te corresponde y opta por entrar de una buena vez, no le parece dejarte mucho tiempo sola allá afuera.

Agradeces que te haya dejado la música, hubiera sido aburrido esperar sin diversión. Bajas el volumen, no quieres privarte de tu sentido por si le peligro te asecha. Observas a todos lados. No es como la otra vez que saliste sola. Ahora nadie te observa. Solo tú los observas a ellos. Estás tan concentrada que no sientes la presencia de alguien junto a ti.

—Hola, Libussa…— escuchas la voz de Altair mezclada con la música y te sobresaltas.

— ¡oh! ¡Hola! — pones los audífonos en tu cuello y guardas el walkman en tu bolsillo del pantalón, para prestarle atención a Altair. Notas que su sonrisa no es tan sincera como siempre. Crees que aun no se recupera desde que lo viste hace unos días.—. ¿Estás bien? ¿el trabajo es muy duro?

—Sí… bastante — responde con su sonrisa, rascando su cabeza. —. Oye, ¿recuerdas el lugar que te dije que te mostraría?

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué es?

—Vamos, sígueme, te mostraré…

Ibas a dar un paso, pero recuerdas que estas esperando a Peter y entonces te detienes.

—Espera… es que estoy esperando a…— lo miras de reojo, y Altair se acerca a ti para observar lo que tu y ve a Peter.

—Ah… el señor Quill… te prometo que no demoraremos mucho, es rápido— trata de persuadirte.

Dudas, miras a Peter, él no te observa a ti, se nota ansioso, quiere salir ya de ahí, la fila es corta, pero se tardan muchísimo en atender y buscar el combustible adecuado para cada modelo.

Miras a Altair. Él está sonriendo, esperando tu respuesta. Sabes que no quieres ver su rostro triste si le das una respuesta negativa. Das un último vistazo a Peter y asientes.

—De acuerdo, vamos…— respondes, esperas realmente que la visita sea breve.

Toma tu muñeca y te encamina entre unos callejones, tratas de grabarte el camino para cuando vayas a regresar a la tienda. No está lejos, está dos calles detrás.

Observas un edificio, una bodega. Parece abandonada. Altair se dirige a la parte trasera de esta y abre una puerta que parece estar hecha de algún metal. Entras después de él. El lugar es muy oscuro. No puedes ver más allá de tu nariz.

—Oh, _flark…_Iré a encender las luces — dice Altair y volteas hacia la dirección donde escuchaste su voz. De pronto te ves iluminada por la luz de afuera y ves la silueta de Altair ahí. —. No te muevas, no tardo.

—De acuerdo — respondes y la puerta se cierra, reproduciendo un chirrido que hizo eco en la bodega. Se escucha muy bajo una canción reproduciéndose en el walkman.

Observas entre la oscuridad. Las ventanas cubiertas de un papel dejan que se cole una luz demasiado opaca, no iluminan nada, pero al menos sirven de ubicación. Das un paso y puedes escuchar el eco del tacón de tus botas.

La luz tarda en aparecer, quisieras descubrir por ti misma lo que Altair quiere demostrarte.

Un sonido frío y metálico comienza a escucharse. Piensas que es Altair moviendo algunas cosas y no le tomas mucha atención, hasta que comienzas a sentir que tu piel se pone de gallina. Pero igual no le tienes importancia. Los sonidos metálicos parecen provenir de algo frente a ti. Es como si estuviera moviéndose, como una máquina que está en funciones después de estar un largo tiempo sin actividad.

— ¿Altair?— preguntas y tu voz hace eco.

Un par de luces rojas te iluminan. Cubres tus ojos, la luz es muy intensa. Tratas de observar qué es lo que te ilumina. Sientes un temblor frente a ti, es como si aquella máquina surgiera desde el suelo y estuviera expandiendo sus partes. Produce más eco en la bodega. Descubres que aquellas luces son ojos. Ojos muy grandes. Un sonido terrorífico se escapa de aquella máquina frente a ti. Tomas tu espada y tratas de conservar la calma. Pero es imposible. Aquella montaña de fierro se eleva más y más hasta que choca con el techo y éste se troza.

Das pasos hacia atrás. Es como si amenazara con aplastarte, a acorralarte.

— ¡¿Altair?!

Chocas con la pared. La analizas con tus palmas mientras la recorres para buscar la puerta. La encuentras, pero no tienes ni idea de cómo abrirla. Descubres que ha sido alterada, no se puede abrir por dentro. Estás atrapada. No hace falta tener luz para ver lo que va a hacer contigo. Tu piel puede sentir que aquel montón de fierro está elevando una de sus extremidades para estrellarla contra ti.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asljkasd holaaa! ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Ésta maldita ya nos abandonó?**

**Jaja, no :C andaba acabando cosas de la escuela x\ No los abandonaría sin avisar, lamento no decir que demoraría en actualizar, ni yo lo tenía contemplado.**

**En fin, éste es el ultimo cap con escenas _así_... ya saben :P, y creo que se acerca el final. XO**


	30. -Recapitulación-

**_._**

_La raza alienígena conocida como Badoon ha pasado muchas generaciones tratando de hacer suyo el cristal con el poder de la antigua guerrera celestial, para destruir al imperio Spartax, pero ha fallado en todos sus intentos. _

_Demás civilizaciones estuvieron tras su búsqueda, hasta que se escuchó el rumor de que cierto chico tenía poderes brindados por el cristal. Al verse perseguido por cientos de imperios, el portador viajó al asteroide conocido con el nombre de "Libussa" y devolvió el poder, encontrando su muerte._

_Haciendo una investigación, los badoon encontraron que habían más personas antes que él que controlaban el poder, pero también se habían visto amenazados y murieron; las civilizaciones que trataron te robar el poder del satélite encontraron el mismo destino._

_Ahora, habían encontrado la manera de salir ilesos, pero el cristal había sido desprendido del asteroide debido a un choque con otros satélites y cayó en la Terra, en las manos de una joven, haciendo un completo reinicio de planes. _

_Solicitaron los servicios de caza recompensas skrulls, ya que muchos habitaban la tierra para iniciar su invasión secreta. Los skrulls invadieron su casa y parte de su entorno por unos días. Estuvieron a instantes de tomarla cuando ella simplemente desapareció._

_Su búsqueda se hizo pública en toda la galaxia, ofreciendo una gran cantidad de dinero por la entrega de la terrena, estrictamente viva._

_Entonces se enteraron, por parte de una banda de ladrones y también de espías skrulls en pueblos estelares, que la terrena estaba bajo la custodia de los Guardianes de la Galaxia. Aquella bola de inadaptados criminales que habían derrotado a Ronan el Acusador. _

_Skrulls se dividieron. Unos seguían a los badoon, otros al rey de Spartax. Pero ese grupo decidió traicionar a los spartanos e iniciar un plan para sus eternos enemigos, los kree. Con los skrulls divididos, los badoon ofrecieron ayudarlos en la exterminación kree, después de que cierto chico que mantenían esclavo les ayudara a la captura de la nueva Libussa._

_Los badoon no anunciaron sus cambios de planes más que algunos de sus aliados skrull, y entonces se esparció el rumor. Una máquina humanoide capaz de unirse a la portadora del cristal y ejecutar sus poderes sin necesidad de morir. No estaba lista, pero establecieron un tiempo límite. Y ese tiempo acabó._

_Ahora, solo queda sentarse a observar cómo aquella máquina cumple su función._

**_._**


End file.
